Will's Messed Up Life
by Random Person with No Name
Summary: So you all remember Will Solace, from The Lost Hero? Taking place after the Giant War, Will's life becomes thoroughly messed up between a crazy, trouble making little sister, and a best friend who he can't seem to admit to like. The twists and turns of any demigod's life are going to be crazy, but to Will, it's like the fates are out to get him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! Hey Everybody! Howdy Doin? Great. Now I sound like a stereotypical cowboy. SQUIRREL! Anyway, as you can see I get distracted extremely easily, and my personality is also sporadic at best. Do not be surprised if nothing makes sense. Just send me a review or PM and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, I have noticed that us fanfictioners have created several shippings or descriptions of characters, such as Tratie, Thalico, and the physical descriptions of minor characters that are only briefly mentioned, such as Katie having brown hair, green eyes, and a home in South Dakota. SO. I have created one of my own. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: Wew, Wyssa, and Wiranda! Love triangles galore. Alright, if you haven't already noticed, the W in each one is for Will Solace. The first pairing is Will and Drew, the second Will and Nyssa, which I have seen before and thought was a good idea, and the third Will and Miranda. Everyone remember her? She's one of Katie's sisters in the Demeter cabin. This is after HoO, and will contain minor Percabeth, but who minds them, since they are perfect for each other! And so, the beautiful princess rode away on the-WAIT WRONG ENDING! This is a super long author's note, not a fairy tale. On to the story!**

**Song that is stuck in my head:Paradise by Coldplay**

**Mood:Romantic**

**Diss:Twilight is stupid. Vampires, Werewolves, and love triangles that dramatic do not exist. Sorry. Get over it.**

Will's POV

"_She's not a Saint and She's not What you think, She's an Actress, Whoa! She's better known for the things that she does on the Mattress, Whoa!" Taylor Swift, Better Than Revenge_

I shut one eye, and drew the string. Aiming carefully, I let the arrow fly. Even archery doesn't take my mind off my messed up life. I sigh, thinking about my annoying girlfriend Drew. She just won't leave me alone!

"Hey Willy Pilly!"

Speaking of not leaving me alone.

"Watcha doing?"

"Attending my lessons, like you should be doing." I was annoyed, to say the least. Drew kept showing up at my lessons, trying to get me to skip with her, and then when Chiron shows up, I get blamed for the entire problem. I've already had three straight weeks of kitchen duty, and Chiron said that if he caught me trying to skip one more time, I would have KP for the rest of camp, and I'd miss the rest of Capture the Flag. That's how many times Drew has gotten me in trouble.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, she stopped her whiny chatter about how I hadn't been paying enough attention to her, and how fat she was, and how she looked horrible in everything. You think your girlfriends are high-maintenance? Try cleaning up a building completely burned down by fire, and building it back up with sticks while having your entire extended family yell at you for not doing it right. Dating Drew is much worse. And I have been subjected to the punishment above. It's not very pretty, especially when you have as many cousins as I do, Olympian and mortal.

"Will? Are you even listening to me?" Drew whined in that nasally voice of hers.

"No." Honesty is the best policy.

"What do you mean, no? I'm your girlfriend!" Yeah, not always.

It's also good to be blunt. "Not anymore."

"You're dumping me?" Yeah, no to that too.

"Yup." I knocked another arrow.

"Is that why you won't skip with me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." I held my bow and arrow in one hand and turned to face Drew. "I'm just so sick and tired of you showing up when I'm trying to learn. That's what I came here to do, not skip class with a girlfriend who's better known for the things she does on a mattress. Another thing I'm sick of? You always skip class, and when I refuse to come with you, you get me in trouble with Chiron, which has been seriously been getting on my nerves. If I get in trouble one more time, I'm not allowed to play Capture the Flag anymore, you do know that? And it would be because of you. Yeah, you. I'm sick and tired of you whining on and on, not even caring that I'm human too, and that I might be having a horrible day! We're over!"

I turned on my heel, and walked straight into Chiron.

"Oh Party Pony Poop."

**Yep! I'm evil! Hope you liked it. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, Cause I think that's tacky, but please feel free to do so. Good Night or Good Day!**

**Random Person with No Name**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez! I can't believe it's been so long since I first posted this! Sorry to anybody who actually reads this. I kinda came to a stall and didn't know what to do next. I'm afraid this story might be moving too fast, because I have no actual plan for this, unlike the other two stories I have.**

**Song that's in my head:Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. I got their album The Better Life for Christmas!**

**Mood:Concerned for my brain. My dad got an amplifier for Christmas, and was playing the Mom Song at 60%, which was making the windows rattle and almost blew out my brother's eardrums, in the room right underneath my bedroom, and I slept through the entire thing. In fact, I slept through another song and didn't wake up until my mum came in my room and said really quietly "Wake up."**

**Diss:Beds. They're too dang comfortable to get out of!**

"_Stop and Stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere, and I know everyone gets scared" -OneRepublic, Stop and Stare_

"I understand that I have been punishing you." Chiron looked me in the eye.

I swallowed, even though my throat was dry. "Yessir."

"And I understand that you didn't do anything?"

"Yessir."

"And that you and Drew are-were, sorry-dating?"

"Yessir."

"I apologize, Will. I went off of what I saw. Extra dessert privilege for a month, and an extra hour of freetime."

"Thank you Chiron."

So that was that. I walked out of there in one piece. Wandering around, I wondered what to do. Eventually, I made my way to the Armory where one of my best friends work.

"Every time you get in trouble you have to come to me! Seriously! You got in enough trouble before befriending those Hermes kids, setting stuff on fire and whatnot, and now you help them put a real live cow on the roof of the Demeter Cabin?"

I grinned as I heard Nyssa yelling at Leo. Brotherly Love, my friends. Or lack of it.

"Nyssa, it wasn't just me, it was Percy and Jason, too!"

"Well why don't I go get Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna, and tell them all just what you've been up too!"

"No! Just hide me, please, at least until Katie calms down?"

"Leo . . ."

"Please?"

I could see my friend weakening.

"Please, Nyss?"  
>That did it.<p>

"No. And hoe many times do I have to tell you not to call me Nyss?"

"I'll give you my dessert for a month."

"As non tempting as that is, no."

"Very funny. Please? I want to see the light of day again?"

I ginned as Leo said that last line. Figuring Nyssa was annoyed enough with Leo, I decided to cut her a break. She had been annoyed at me since I started dating Drew. I don't know why though.

Wandering back out of the Armory, I ran into one of Katie's sisters, Miranda.

"Hey Will. You look bored. Say, have you seen Percy, Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, or that new Hermes girl, whats-her-face – Morgan?"

"Leo's in the Armory talking to Nyssa, trying to get her to hide him, Percy is probably with Annabeth, Jason most likely with Reyna and Piper, who are chewing him out for something or other, probably the cow and helping Leo, and who knows what the heck the Hermes kids are doing."

"Thanks Will. Is it true that you and Drew broke up?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Word travels. Nice job, though. Do me a favor, get some of that sunlight off the fields, won't you? The strawberries are burning."

I grinned at Miranda. I never really noticed how pretty she was.

_Whoa, slow down there. You just broke up with Drew, and you don't want a reputation as a Player._

I need to listen to the sensible part of me more.

Right then Nyssa came out of the Armory. She took one look at Miranda and said, "He's underneath a pile of bolts and scrap metal. I said I'd hide him, not keep where he's hiding a secret."

"Thanks, Nyssa."

I had to smile. That was typical of the first friend I made here, making a promise, doing exactly what she said she would- and nothing more.

"So it's true you broke up with Drew?" Nyssa asked me as we walked to the beach.

"Word does travel." I mutter. "She wasn't really worth it, though. After getting me in trouble so much."

"Love sucks." Nyssa said, agreeing with me. "Knowing you, you've got your eye on someone?"

"Maybe. Not really." I was lying through my teeth.

"Spit it out, Solace." Ooh, last name. Not good.

"Miranda." I sighed, giving in.

"Miranda! Really? Her again? Will, she's not right for you. If you ask her out, she'll say no without hesitation."

"How do you know? I know she likes playing hard to get-"

"She is not playing hard to get! She honestly likes someone else. Will trust me on this one. Don't do it."

"Since when are you my mother?" I was getting angry now. "I don't like her because she was the first pretty girl I saw after I broke up with Drew!" I paused. "Right?"

"You are disgusting!" Nyssa yelled, a piece of stringy hair falling out of her bandana. "You are such a pig! Can't you just like someone for more than their looks, and have them like you back for more than your looks! We all get it! Yeah, you're hot. I have to admit that. But you're so superficial!"

I stopped and stared. I had never seen Nyssa so mad before. _She thinks I'm hot._ Shut up Brain.

I could've sworn everything was moving, but I was going nowhere. I know everyone gets scared, but I was terrified of Nyssa right now. Does she like me, or something?

I didn't even realize she walked away until Percy came up behind me and shook my shoulder a bit. We were at the edge of the ocean, the waves lapping at my feet, the same spot I was standing in a few hours ago when I fought with Nyssa.

"You okay, Will? Something on your mind?"

I had a feeling he already knew about my fight with Nyssa.

"Hey, man," he stepped forward and had his arm around me, guiding me to the cabins. "I know love sucks. It's hard. You have no clue who you like or who likes you, until you're absolutely sure, which is confusing. But it's gonna get easier. Trust me, I know. The ocean is a good place to think, to confess, to ask questions, to make decisions, it just has a calming aura." Kind of like Percy. Then I realized something.

"When did you get smart?"

Probably not the best question to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been a long time since I updated this! Sorry about that! I hate research papers, don't you? The writing I do for English has to be about a complete 180 turnaround from fanfiction, and I've been working on it all day, so don't be surprised if this is a little formal. **

**Song That's in My Head: Kryptonite**

**Mood: Annoyed. I hate homework**

**Diss: Immature friends. Fistfights are not the answer, and there are more interesting topics than a certain unit in a certain class which I haven't started yet and would not wish to talk about while I am EATING!**

_And this is me praying that/ This is the very first page, not where the storyline ends/ my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again/ these are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon/ I was enchanted to meet you- Enchanted by Taylor Swift_

I got up the next morning feeling extremely good. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, I had an extra hour of freetime to hang with Nyssa-

I spoke too soon.

Sighing, I flopped down on my bed. Suddenly I didn't feel like going to breakfast anymore.

Nyssa isn't the type to let things go so easily. She would most likely be still mad at me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I learned the hard way to let Nyssa come around on her own.

I wondered what I did to set her off so badly. It wasn't like she liked me or something, she was my best friend, the one I had known since the beginning of my stay at Camp Half-Blood. She showed me the ropes, kept me out of trouble, made sure I didn't screw up too much. Nyssa was that solid rock of stability for camp. She was so much like Beckendorf in personality it was scary. When she was shaken, the whole camp was shaken. If she dies, a small part of camp will die, too. Just like with Beckendorf.

"Hey." My newest sister, Angeline, sat on the corner of my bunk. I tried to shut the doors, but she moved in the way. I groaned, and buried my face in my pillow.

"Look" Angeline started. "I have no idea what happened, or how you're gonna fix it, but that's not my problem. That's yours. My problem is that my new found big brother is moping on his bunk, probably about some girl. I'm new here, so I don't know how things work around here, but I'm one-hundred percent sure you screwed up. That much is obvious."

I turned and looked at her. "Go to breakfast. I'm not hungry."

Then my stomach growled to prove my point.

"You are hungry." Angeline stated, and I wasn't going to argue with her. "Now, either I've got this all wrong, and you're sick, or I've got it right, and you screwed up with a friend or girlfriend or whatever. Look my point is, if you screwed up, I can't help you that well until you tell me what the heck is going on. Do you want some chicken soup or something?"

"I'm not sick." My gosh, she was more stubborn than anyone else I had ever met. Except for-

"Nyssa." I groaned. "She was my best friend, and I screwed up, and she got mad at me, and I don't know why."

"When she was yelling at you, what did she say?"

"She said that I should like someone for more than them being the first pretty girl I saw after I got rejected or broke up with someone. She said I was disgusting, and I can't like someone for more than their looks and have them like me back for the same reason. She said 'We all get it! Yeah, you're hot. I have to admit that. But you're so superficial!'"

"You are dense." was all my extremely helpful little sister said.

"Thank you. Go away."

"Listen, Will, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. I'm your sister. I'm here for you. That's what's family's for. Look, you're going about this the wrong way. I'm guessing you've fought with her before?"

"Yeah." That was an odd question.

"What happened the last time you had a fight?"

"I stayed in the cabin playing music until Nyssa came and started yelling at me more for not training."

"That's your problem. Get out there, train your fat butt off, and show Nyssa that she hasn't affected you. I've talked to her before, and she seems like the type of girl who respects reality, and non-fantasy type stuff. What she'd expect from a superficial person is to stay and hide after having an argument until someone goes and yells at them more, which is what happened last time. The best thing to do to show her you're not superficial is to get out there, train, but acknowledge the fact you guys had a fight, by steering clear- but not too far- nodding to her when you pass her on a trail or something without stopping and trying to talk to her, and acting like any other normal day. Also, instead of walking around to nowhere on those extra breaks I heard you got, well actually that's not such a bad idea, but help train the younger kids. Offer to help with repairs, or teach someone how to play an instrument." Angeline said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up to breakfast.

"Thanks, Angeline."

"My name's Erica."

Crud.

Then I saw her.

Nyssa was wearing camo cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, and instead of her usual bandana, her hair tumbling down her back in soft curls. I never noticed Nyssa had curly hair before, probably because she kept it up in a knot thingie under her bandana.

An-_Erica, _sorry, turned back and smirked at me. "Come on, Archer Head. Keep moving."

When I didn't, she went behind me and kicked me SUPER HARD in the rear.

"What the heck!" I yelled over the laughter. "What was that!"

"I believe it is called a kamicazie. I don't think it is though."

"Good to know." I grumbled, rubbing my lower back, and glancing around the pavillion.

Just about everyone was laughing, including Nyssa. I took a risk, smiled, and waved.

She looked shocked, but grinned (which she never does) and came over.

"Party Ponies, Erica!" I hissed, looking for my little sister slash adviser. She waved over from the Apollo table with a cheerful smile and wave, before turning back to her cereal.

Trying not to panic, I turned around right as Nyssa reached me.

"Look, Solace." Nyssa said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, distracting me for a second. Then she went on. "I know we fought yesterday, and I'm still mad at you, but I'm starting to rethink some things. I might be wrong, but maybe you aren't as superficial as I thought. Don't get cocky. So. . . I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I'll see you around."

I found myself praying as I walked to my table. Please, let this be where my story starts, not where it ends. My thoughts were echoing her name throughout breakfast, and I felt as if I were slow, dumb, and bright red, like my dad's cows. I saw Nyssa again, as she headed to the braziers, and a new wave of idiotic smiles rippled across my face. I felt I had held some words back, as I left our conversation too soon, and I felt enchanted. I was under Nyssa's spell.

Right then a forkful of eggs was launched from across the table. Erica was smirking at me.

"I told you-"

"Don't even go there."

"I didn't know she had so much power over you."

"Neither did I."

"You realize the Stoll bros have a black book out and are writing in it? I have no idea what it is, but the way they keep glancing at you and snickering can't be good."

I looked over, and saw that indeed, Travis and Connor have their blackmail book out.

"Not funny." I growled, and they quickly turned back to their breakfast.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Erica asked. "It's not like you can walk around camp getting distracted every time you see her."

"So I use a tactic that has worked every other time this has happened. It just hasn't happened this bad, so it's gotta be someone really attractive."

"What do you mean?"

"Find a girl, obviously."

"I would start yelling at you, but I'll just let Nyssa do it later when she inevitably finds out."

"Good to know." I mutter, then glance casually around the Pavillion.

"So why do you always revert to player mode? Cause it is seriously sexist."

"Don't think that's something you call your brother." I looked at Erica, alarmed.

"Sexist, meaning biased to one gender, not sexy, which you are not."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Answer the question, will you?"

"Sometimes, it's to make her jealous, but that's never worked. Mostly it's to distract myself from her because she obviously isn't interested."

Erica looked at me, kind of like the way Katie looks at Travis when he's played a prank, or like how Annabeth looks at Percy when he's translated 'I need my bow' to 'My Grandpa ate chicken'.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" she muttered to herself, turning back to her cereal.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I'm your little sister, what do you expect, sunshine and roses?"

"Kinda. . ."

"My point exactly."

"What is your point, anyway?"

"I'm walking away now."

"Wait. Wait, Erica, hold on! What do you mean by dense?" I pretty much yelled for the entire camp to hear, resulting in some snickering.

"Figure it out yourself. Isn't the son of the sun supposed to be bright?" She called back, smirking, and the Athena Cabin laughed appreciatively at her joke.

"Very clever!" I yelled, then sat back down.

"So is this!" I heard Erica yell, right before a huge glob came falling down from the ceiling of-

Is that pudding?

"ERICA!" I yell, covered in brown goo.

"She could have at least made it butterscotch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**RANDOM PERSON WITH NO NAME! RANDOM PERSON WITH NO NAME! RANDOM PERSON WITH NO NAME! Say it with me! In a Scottish accent now! RANDOM PERSON- ah, forget it. You get the idea. But I still love this story. It took a while for this idea to form a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mood: Serene. I just feel calm- which is an odd feeling because it's new. . .**

**Song that's in my head:BACCHANALE! The song that represents a party with alcohol- it gets more and more frenzied as it goes on! Yeah, a sixth grader told me that. A bit disturbing, yeah?**

**Diss:. Yeah.**

Naturally, it wasn't enough to dump pudding all over your older half brother.

Erica had to arm the Stoll Brothers, Percy, and Leo with balloons.

Filled with water, pudding, and PICKLES!

Chiron basically had the Aphrodite cabin get cleaned up and go around to each cabin and clean everyone else up, since no one had clean clothes, seeing how it's laundry day. Erica thought through her plan that much.

I managed to escape, seeing how I went back to change clothes early and just barely found a suitable outfit. With a little help from the Iris kids, I managed to make a green (and I mean, REALLY bright green) swimsuit look dark blue, and a red and white basketball jersey turn a matching dark blue and white.

Taking my extra hour of free time during wrestling- a class taught by Clarisse was a bad idea- I just wandered around the camp with my sketchbook. I took a seat by Thalia's pine, this huge forest green tree with brownish gray bark and sticky white sap leaking out of it. The colors were so vibrant around camp- it was an artist's paradise. Looking around our little secret world in the valley, I search for someone to sketch. I can see Percy and Annabeth- they usually make good subjects, except for when they're making out- which of course they're doing now. I can also see into the forges- Leo would make a good subject, with his ripped arms and curly hair and chiseled face. Half the girls in camp liked him, but somehow he was still single and living under the delusion that no one would ever like him. If he'd just stop moving! Then I could get a good sketch. I look around some more. I can't get a clear view of anyone else. Sighing, I lean against the cool bark, grumbling to myself.

"Hey, Solace."

Before me is an angel.

I didn't know Nyssa could look like that. Her bronze skin glowed, long black curls tumbling down her back, holding herself tall. The Aphrodite cabin somehow got her into a short, flowing white dress that fell a good eight inches above her knee, showing off her ridiculously toned legs. Now don't get me wrong- Nyssa was far from perfect. But that dress- especially the off the shoulder sleeves and deep neckline- made her look pretty darn close to it.

"Hey Nyssa." I close my eyes to focus on the conversation. Not superficial, not superficial, not superficial. . .

"What are you doing?"

Not superficial. "Sketching. But there's no good subjects." Not superficial, not superficial, not superficial. . .

"Why not?"

Focus, Will, focus. "The only people in range that I can get a good detail profile of is Leo, and he moves too much, and Percy and Annabeth, and I am NOT going to draw them making out. That's just wrong."

"Then draw the valley."

You can do this, just focus. "I wanted to work on my portraits. My landscapes are fine, but I really need to work on getting my portraits to actually look like the subjects."

"Why don't you draw me, then?"

My eyes snap open. "Uh. . ." Nyssa's now sitting a few feet away, feet tucked underneath her, hair pulled over one shoulder. Even though the dress is loose fitting, only snug against her body where the sleeves are to hold it up, it still outlines her ridiculous curves. My one sister, Nicole, read a James Patterson book that used the term "Boob Salad." That fits the low cut dress perfectly.

"Well?" Nyssa asks me.

"Why not." I manage to say without making a fool of myself. I position myself against Thalia's pine, and lightly start to sketch. I decide to do a full body portrait, since I need the most work on them, and it gave me a chance to let my eyes roam a bit. Perv, I know.

I finally finished. "Thanks, Nyssa. I needed that."

Nyssa grabbed my hand before I could get up to go. "You're just going to draw me and then leave without letting me see? Come on, Solace. You aren't that chicken."

I sigh, and hand her the sketchbook, open to her page. Of course, just as I hand it to her, the wind blows it shut. Closing my eyes in defeat, I let her take it.

"You don't mind if I look at the other pictures, do you?"

"Might as well let someone see it. Or else I'll never succeed as an artist, because I can't get the guts up to let someone look at it!"

"You're letting me look at it now."

"You don't count."

"Why don't I?"

"I trust you not to make fun of me, or kill me for what I've drawn. Well, maybe not that last one, but I still trust you."

"Why would I kill you for what you've drawn?"

"I draw what I see. I've seen some weird stuff."

"I'm not gonna ask."

"Makes sense not to. You're gonna see it anyway.

"Okay then." Nyssa flips open the cover of the sketchbook. "Di Immortales! Solace, is that-"

"Leo, Piper, and Jason right after the Giant War. I know, Leo looks like a penguin."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing!"

"Well, I guess I have to take back what I said about you not making fun of me."

"I'm being completely honest with you, Solace. Don't doubt yourself. These are amazing."

Silence fell as Nyssa continued flipping through my sketchbook. I spoke up. "I hope you know that this is huge for me. I've never let anyone look at my sketches before. I mean, that thing is like my man diary or something, you know? That is, if I were to keep-"

"Solace what is this?"

Nyssa turned the book around so I could see what she was talking about. I could feel my face turn red. "Um, that was a drawing I did last night. After our fight, you know? Most of the time when you get pissed at me, I know what I've done and just wait for you to calm down so I can apologize and not die. Course most of the time I forget anyway. . . But last night was different. I had no clue what I'd done, or what I hadn't done. As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything to make you mad. Like I said, that thing is my man diary. Drawing for me is like how Percy swims, you build, Annabeth solves math equations. It's a release, a way to make sense of your own brain. I drew that trying to figure out what I did so I can make it right. You have to have an inspiration before there's a masterpiece."

Nyssa said nothing. I could practically feel her staring at the picture. I was poking at the grass at my feet, when I got up the courage to scoot over next to Nyssa.

"This is the picture I drew." Taking a deep breath, I flipped the page over. Nyssa gasped next to me.

"Will!"

"First time you called me that our entire conversation."

"Is this exaggerated?"

I look at the picture. "No, why?"

"There is no way that's me."

"It is." The picture was in color, realistically portraying Nyssa. Bronze skin, muscular, but not body builder type- those guys are creepy- the white dress flowing in the wind. The wind playing with Nyssa's hair, I also included a background, making the sun shine around her like a halo.

"Solace, are you making fun of me?"

"Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, because it's you?"

"Nice to know you trust me."

"Solace, there is no way that picture is realistic. I mean, it is, but- that girl is way too pretty to be me."

"Don't doubt yourself."

"With a dad like mine, and seeing how my brothers turned out, I should be allowed to have reasonable doubt."

"What if that reasonable doubt is false?"

"Whatever Solace. If you have that much confidence in my looks, explain why I've never had a boyfriend. Not even a date to the fireworks!"

"They were chicken to ask you out. You are a respected and impressive member of this camp." That and I personally hunted down every boy I heard talking about you and beat the living crap out of them. It works mighty well when they're on the opposing team on Capture the flag, and the Ares cabin is your ally. Or when they're your ally, and the Ares cabin is on the opposing team. Or if your only option is to shoot them in the head and they're on your team, fall out of a tree and blame a dryad for 'messing up your shot.'

"Very funny, Solace."

"I'm being serious! It's nothing against you, but they were probably scared that you or one of your brothers would beat them up!"

Silence. "I guess that's true."

"It has nothing to do with your looks. Though if you ask me, they might be less afraid to talk to you if you let the Aphrodite cabin put you in skanky white dresses more often."

"Solace!"

"Oh, come on Nyss, you can't wear that dress and not expect the guys to enjoy looking at you. Especially with those curves." I leaned against Thalia's pine, put my arms behind my head, and allowed myself to smile as I closed my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. Getting under Nyssa's skin and making her mad are what I do best, so I figured why not use that to my advantage. Okay, so I did know what I was doing.

"Take that back or this sketchbook will be scanned into a computer, and everyone will see them tonight at dinner." Nyssa growled, holding it above her head.

"Now why would I take back a compliment? That's not logical." So I was panicking inside. That sketchbook held my secrets. But if I let Nyssa know that she had gotten to me, I 'd never live it down.

"What's not logical is you drawing me like that! I don't do that drawing justice!"

"NO." I growl, standing up and grabbing Nyssa. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Our faces were inches apart. "You shouldn't doubt yourself Nyssa."

I was being rough with her, and I felt guilty. I could see fear in her eyes because of me. I rarely acted this way. And never before around Nyssa.

Lightening my grip on her waist and forearm, I leaned down so my lips were next to her ear. "This picture doesn't do you justice."

We were both shaking at the intensity of our conversation. Nyssa's hands shook uncontrollably as she handed me back my sketchbook. I bet mine were the same.

Once the book was safely in my backpack, at the foot of the tree, I returned to Nyssa. She was still shaking, wrapping her arms around her in the cold early spring breeze. Clouds had passed in front of the sun, dropping the temperature several degrees.

Brushing the hair out of her face, I said again, "Don't doubt yourself." My voice hardly above a whisper. I could barely hear myself.

She turned her head up so I could feel her shivering breaths on my face. "You mean it?" Her chocolate eyes were filled with something that didn't go with Nyssa's normal tough girl image. But then again, none of this did.

"Why would I lie to you?" My head dipped ever closer. Right as I said that, the clouds came out from behind the sun, casting the surreal glow over everything again. I figured I must've been accidentally using my powers, again.

Nyssa smiled. "Now if only you did that for the sketch. It would've made it perfect." I whisper, causing her to giggle.

I just realized that I had never seen her smile before. Poor Nyssa lost so much, she never even smiled with relief.

"Thank you." She said.

"I wasn't joking, though. That dress is going to catch a lot of eyes."

"Then maybe I should change."

"I'd rather you not."

Nyssa laughed. This was the happiest I had ever seen her. The best part: it was because of me. Most of the time, Nyssa just scowled at me, flipped me birds, and went back to building. Seeing her smile and laugh like this was so. . . different. Gazing at her laughter lit eyes, I felt something ignite inside me. I had no clue what.

"About what you said earlier, about me, and the picture, and 'doing justice?'" Nyssa's smiled faded as she asked this.

"That picture could never do you justice." I whispered, gathering her in my arms. "It never will, after seeing you like this- smiling, laughing, happy."

She looked into my eyes, and slowly leaned in further. I bent my head down, standing almost a foot taller than her, and our lips almost met, before something splashed down on us.

I gasped, pulling away sharply as Nyssa screamed. I wiped the water out of my eyes, and turned to glare at Percy, Erica, Thalia, and Annabeth.

"How did you guys get up here?" I yell.

"Our awesomeness!" Erica yelled, grinning.

"Gee, Will," Percy cackled, "Some of that stuff you said- worthy of a son of Aphrodite!"

"It's a good thing we caught it on tape!" Thalia high fived Erica.

"And Will," Annabeth said, climbing down the tree. She was the only one who was keeping her laughter contained. "Before you come after us, might want to think about Nyssa- white is see-through when it's wet." She busted out laughing, as Percy came up behind her, picked her up, and ran with her screaming at him to put her down the entire time.

Thalia also booked it, and so did Erica, but not before waving a large towel around- big enough to wrap several times around my waist- and hanging it on the top branch of the tree.

The message was clear enough. The towel was meant for Nyssa. No wonder Erica got Annabeth on her side. The kid was fans with Thalia for being a girl, Percy for her pranks, and Annabeth because of how just darn smart she was.

"Will." Nyssa had curled up underneath the tree, trying furiously to cover herself. "You know only Thalia or people with Thalia's permission can climb that tree. If you try, Peleus will attack."

Just then, Chiron came galloping up. "I didn't see who did it, but I saw the water balloon. I figured, seeing what Nyssa was wearing, she would need this." He handed me a gigantic, fluffy white towel.

I turned to Nyssa. "Come here, you. I think I'm too big to come in any closer."

Today was not going to be my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Person with No Name is at it again! So a lot of you hate Erica for what she did. "She's supposed to be helping!" blah blah blah. (I saw your review, Miette in the Rain. And here's an update for you, Daughter of Hypnos!) Not that I don't appreciate the reviews. Let me clear this up. Erica is a major prankster- in case you haven't noticed- and she's a legacy of the goddess of discord, Eris. I did not just realize until now that Erica and Eris start with the same first three letters! That was not planned, I swear. I seriously just decided right now that Erica would be a legacy as well as a demigod. HOLY CRAP! Done freaking out now. And cue start of next freak out! I just realized I didn't incorporate a song in the last chapter! Sorry! And in my last chapter my diss was cut off. I'll repost it here, but with spaces.**

**Mood: Frustrated with this computer.**

**Song that's in my Head:Won't Stop by OneRepublic**

**Diss: Computers. They never stop frustrating me.**

**Reposted Diss:people who post stories that look like this and have no punctuation watsoever and hava bilion speling mistakes and include no representation of the knowledge of the language and then in all their stories and chapters and summaries and authors notes ask for no flames when theyre posting something like this and its pretty much putting a flame this story sign on its back.**

_You might be crazy/ but have I told you lately/that I love you/You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly/ And its crazy/ how someone could change me/ now no matter what it is I have to do/ I'm not afraid to try/ and you need to know that you're the reason/ why -You're the Reason by Victoria Justice_

There are ups and downs to being a year rounder.

The up is you don't get attacked by monsters.

The down is that if something happens, say early spring, near Thalia's Pine, and there are witnesses, they don't forget, and end up showing the entire camp on Welcome Back night the video.

Needless to say, I didn't talk to Nyssa for a long time.

Erica made plenty sure that I would never live this down. When I asked her why she was making this difficult, she said that even though she was trying to help, first of all, she was my little sister, and the other reason was she just liked making things difficult.

The next night at dinner she was claimed as a third generation legacy. Apparently her Grandpa on her Mom's side was a demigod son of Eris, the goddess of discord.

That explains why she likes messing with people.

That, and her sunny disposition and bright personality made her one of the most liked people at camp. Even the Ares kids didn't hate her, because of her viciousness with a sword. That was saying something about Erica.

It wasn't until the next fall that I talked to Nyssa. Things had died down after the Second Giant War, and the Aphrodite cabin was busier than ever. Percy and Annabeth got married, and now lived at camp full time. Travis Stoll finally asked out Katie Gardner. Even Nico started dating girls. Unfortunately, that girl was Erica. How someone as colorful as her could like someone who loved black, I have no idea.

Anyway, I was in my cabin, doing math. If I wanted to get into the Fine Arts Academy in Manhattan, I had every math course that was required since seventh grade to complete. I admit, I was spending way too much time in the Athena cabin. I also admit, when I wasn't in the Athena cabin, Erica was tutoring me. Which is why I normally do math in the safety of my cabin.

Little did I know the conversation happening right outside the cabin.

"Here's the deal." Erica whispered to her small band of Mischief Mongrels- the name of their pranking group. "Will and Nyssa haven't talked in months. Not since the water balloon incident. And while showing it to the entire camp was funny, instead of getting them to work together to kick our butts, it forced them even further apart. This plan should force them to work together."

Erica motioned to Travis and Connor, both silently praying that Katie wouldn't catch them. But with the help of Connor's girlfriend, Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin, no one would be coming near enough to catch them.

"Tell me again." A girl in a black sparkly dress, with black tights and black heels, grabbed Erica's arm. "Why did you pick us to be in your little club?"

Erica sneered as she shook off the girl. "Travis and Connor because they're good at pranking, and that's what they do. Annabeth because she's smart. Percy because he's strong and we can use his powers if and when needed. Leo because he builds stuff and no one will question if he comes around asking for random stuff, and says it's for a project. Lou Ellen because we'll need some magic sometimes and she's Connor's girlfriend. And you, Emma, are only here because a daughter of Aphrodite could supply the awesome ninja suits without being suspicious by carrying around a stack of clothing. If one of us were to do that, we'd either look gay or like we lost our minds. For the boys, both."

Emma huffed and turned back to the target area: Cabin Commons.

"Alright." Erica continued. "If this works correctly, the Commons ought to be thrown into complete chaos. Let's get started."

The boys slowly moved a large catapult between the cabins to the edge of the commons. Erica and Annabeth disappeared into the shadows.

Back inside the safety of my cabin, I was struggling to finish my math homework when I heard several explosions. Rolling my eyes, I figured that this is what Erica meant when she said she had to do something today.

Up on Half Blood Hill. . .

"There you are!" Nico rolled his eyes. "I was wondering where you were."

"Good." Erica smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you're sure you can get a monkey?"

"Of course. Don't doubt me!" Nico puffed out his chest, and lost his balance, doing a faceplant.

"No need to physically demonstrate your love for me." Erica laughed as she stepped over him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" Nico grabbed Erica's foot, causing her to fall and land with her hands on his chest with a huff.

"Not really." Erica whispered with a sly smile, leaning in, but abruptly yanked away by Annabeth.

"Get pregnant later." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes as the two fourteen year olds pretended to gag. "We have a magical dead monkey to summon. Oh gosh, what happened to my life to be this messed up?"

"A lot of things." Nico grinned.

"Such as being born." Erica added.

Annabeth glared at the two. "Let me rephrase that. For me to have this kind of life, what did I do?"

"Percy." Erica and Nico answered in unison.

"Just summon the monkey."

Nico stepped forward, taking the scroll from Annabeth. "Why is it in English? If it's a Greek chant-"

"You need the practice translating."

"Your fault if I mess this up."

"Just hurry up already!" Erica hissed, looking down at the Cabin Commons. "Those pudding bombs won't last much longer!"

Nico stepped forward and began the chant.

As he finished, several minutes later, the ground began to boil in a circle around them.

"N-Nico?" Erica whimpered. Is this supposed to happen?"

"Not like this. Annabeth, gimme that scroll. I want to check the chant." Nico's dark eyes scanned the paper. "I'm sure I did everything right, but- oh, no." The Italian boy's face went slack. "I said soldiers, not monkey! Aw, crud!"

[Random Fact for a Line Break: Fred Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks all died in the battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd, 1998}

"HELP!" I could hear Erica scream all the way from my cabin. I rush outside, right into Nyssa.

"Half Blood Hill." She pointed to where I saw three figures- one with a sword, one with a knife, and one who looked pretty much like a dead weight, having nothing but a bow and quiver to fight off thirteen skeletal warriors. It was pretty obvious who the sword fighter and the person with the knife were. You could see enough that it was Nico and Annabeth. I couldn't make out who the third was, other than it was a girl.

"I swear, if that girl up there with Nico is someone other than Erica, I'm going to beat his butt off. The other girl, not Annabeth, obviously."

"Will." Nyssa said sharply.

"Where's my sword? Ugh, I haven't used that thing for real in years. Come on, brain, remember."

"Will!" Nyssa snapped at me, grabbing my arm and turning me toward her. "The third is Erica. She's the one who screamed."

My eyes grew wide as I turned up the hill. I grabbed my bow, slinging it across my back as I grabbed the sword Nyssa tossed me.

Charging up the hill, I saw the three fighting off the skeletons the best they could. Nico was having the best luck. Annabeth could only move them in front of Nico, or get them away from Erica, who was throwing arrows with deadly accuracy- until one hit her in the back.

"ERICA!" Nico and I yell at the same time. I charge into the fight, grabbing Erica, and rushing out to where I could shoot with easy aim.

Percy rushed in, pulling Annabeth away, right as Nico stabbed the one that hurt Erica. I took a step back, my bow forgotten, as Nico raised his hands, fists burning with a black fire. A manic fire burned in his eyes, and his aura of dark power shone around him in waves. With a yell, he collected the power and unleashed it in one huge blast, wiping out the warriors and blowing everyone in a hundred yard radius off their feet and several feet back.

I gasped as I hit the ground, but had just enough energy to catch Erica, which officially wiped me out.

"Erica!" Nico came running over, and helped her slowly sit up.

"Will!" Nyssa ran over. She took one look at Erica's back and whistled. "Wow. If you hadn't caught her, with that kind of injury, she wouldn't have survived."

"Nico!" Annabeth ran over, closely followed by Percy and Chiron. "One simple monkey is all your girlfriend asked for, and you summon a bunch of skeletons that attacked us, then you set off a blast that would have killed her had Will not caught her? Di Immortales, you're almost as bad as Percy!"

"Yeah! Wait- Hey!" Percy glared at Annabeth.

"Go get some healers, Seaweed Brain." She said, before running over to where Nico cradled my sister in his arms, falling to her knees, and brushing some hair out of her face. Her gray eyes analyzed Erica's back, taking in the damage and quickly sorted through the med kit.

"She'll need stitches." Annabeth declared, taking out a needle. Apparently Erica was conscious enough to see and hear what Annabeth was doing, and she absolutely freaked out at the sight of the needle. Erica's eyes bulged out, squirming in Nico's arms, trying to get away. Her breathing became labored, and Nico could just barely hold onto her with his blood soaked hands.

"Let's try no stitches." Annabeth said wisely, putting the needle away. "The other option is to bandage it up and let it heal on its own, but she'll be in the infirmary for months and have a huge scar."

"It's pretty much the only option." Nyssa pointed out. "There's no way you're getting that needle near her, and we don't have anesthesia."

It was a good thing that they were all to my left. I couldn't hear anything to my right, and when I touched it, my hand came back covered in blood.

I look over to where Chiron was giving Erica some ambrosia and dribbling nectar into her wound.

Nyssa came over, saw the blood, and quickly scanned my head for the source. When she saw my ear, she gasped.

Chiron looked up, and noticed what Nyssa was looking at. "Annabeth, get Percy and a medic."

"But," Annabeth protested, having just opened the medical kit.

"Go." Chiron said sharply, handing Nico the bandages and moved over to me.

Annabeth returned with Percy, and he gently washed out the wound on Erica's back, ripping her shirt in the progress to keep the fabric out of the wound. Nico quickly wrapped up Erica's upper back, the scratches on the bottom easily healed with the nectar. I looked over, and my stomach dropped. Nico obviously wasn't a healer, and had clumsily bandaged the cut, and Percy was currently taking off the gauze. He used a Swiss Army knife to finish cutting her shirt off, and started to remove whatever she had on underneath- I had no idea what it was, I'm not a girl- but stopped when I cleared my throat. It was the big brother part of me, and I could see Erica gearing up to punch Percy- which wouldn't have been good for either of them.

"Annabeth, Nyssa, why don't you take care of this. Nico, lets give them some space." Nico started to protest, but stopped when Percy whispered in his ear, gesturing to me. I looked over to where Chiron was arguing with one of my brothers, gesturing to my ear. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Chiron turns to me and starts talking, but the fact that I couldn't hear him must've registered on my face.

"Will." Nyssa's voice filtered into my head on my left. I turned and looked at her. "Keep looking at me. Chiron's just gonna pour some nectar in your ear to heal it." She kept talking, and I looked past her, half listening, to where Erica was laying. I gasped, and not because the cool liquid dripping into my ear. Nyssa squeezed my hand, as I stared, wide-eyed, at the damage done to Erica's back. Starting at her left shoulder blade, a deep, red, angry cut ran its way across her back, downwards and to her right. The only good news was the fact that it got shallower as it went on. Nectar had done all it could, closing up the slash at her right hip, and it was healed with a large ragged scar about two inches until it got too deep for the nectar to heal completely. Annabeth and my sister, Carliegh, had done a good job of bandaging her up, and were now helping her walk to the infirmary.

I glance up at Nyssa. She nods, and with her help, I get up.

"I'm going to take you to your cabin." She half yells, and I nod. When we get down to the commons, I glance at Nyssa. She's blushing, and I know she's thinking about a few months ago, back in March.

When we get there, I half drag her behind the cabin, to my secret hiding spot. I got the Stoll brothers to smuggle in a couple couches, and I formed a bit of a mancave without awesome technology.

"I wanted to talk to you." I slur my words. Why can't I talk correctly?

"It's your ear." Nyssa said, as if reading my thoughts. "It'll knock you off balance for a while, and it'll be hard to speak until it heals completely. Just remember to have some ambrosia each day and you'll be fine."

I nod, and sit down on a couch, and motion for Nyssa to sit beside me. "I needa tall to you. Gotta tell you somtin."

"What is it?" Nyssa brushed an escaped curl behind her ear, which promptly fell back out. The loose hairs framed her face nicely.

"You're the reason," I gasped, then tried again. "You're the reason I made it here. That I'm not afraid to do the things to survive- because you. You might be crazy- we all are. You've changed me since- since I came here. And- and I know that I haven't talked to you lately, but- but- you're my best friend."

The speech left me breathing hard, gasping for air. I looked at Nyssa, and I could see her jaw hanging open, searching for words.

"You should get some rest. Not say stuff you don't mean. That's. . . that's just the medicine Chiron gave you talking." Nyssa got up, and started backing to the alley between the Apollo cabin and the Hephaestus cabins. "I'd better go. Don't want to let you embarrass yourself further. I'd stay inside until the painkillers wear off- no more saying stuff you wouldn't normally think, much less stay. Um, I'll just-"

And with that, she was gone.

I sat there for a couple hours, then Erica came back into the clearing on a pair of crutches, holding a pair of crutches. "Hey."

I grunted.

"I saw what happened. I didn't tell you about the security cameras, did I?" I grunted again. "I'll take that as a no. But I replayed back what happened when I got an alert from a friend in the Athena cabin that someone not from Apollo had been behind our cabin unauthorized. The systems didn't recognize whoever it was, so I watched the tapes. . . That took some guts telling her that. It must hurt, knowing that she thinks you were loopy."

I sighed, and got up. Erica nodded, and handed me a pair of crutches.

"Come on, cripple." She grinned at me. "Dinner time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Person with No Name is standing in front of a virtual firing squad. I don't really have a valid reason for not updating. But hey, one thing I want to try- if you read this, and then send me a message with a question that has nothing to do with my name, my age, or where I live, I'll post your username and the question with the response in the next chapter. I gotta make this a good chapter to make up for taking so long! SORRY! One thing to add: Erica is based off me in looks and slightly personality only. Her background is completely made up, and really depressing, warning.**

**Mood: Giggly.**

**Song that's stuck in my head: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

**Diss:The fact that I'm not able to see most of my friends after the school year ends.**

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home/ All of my change I spent on you/ Where have the times gone?/Baby it's all wrong/ where are the plans we made for two? - Payphone by Maroon 5_

We hobbled up the hill to the dining pavilion, tripping in all the potholes made by today's pudding bombs. I could see Erica wincing every time she took a step. She shouldn't be walking, not even with crutches. Not with the cut that she has on her back.

"Erica!" I call out, and she carefully turns around, trying to hide the pain registering on her face.

"Erica, you know you shouldn't be walking. Didn't Carleigh give you a wheelchair?"

"Yeah. But it's not like I can't walk. I'm fine Will." She turned back around and continued up the hill.

I huffed. If she continued acting like this, she was going to hurt herself even more. Of course, Erica wasn't a healer. I think her talent is directing, seeing the impeccable pranks she plans out. Every Apollo kid has a different talent, whether it be poetry, acting, healing, archery- the list goes on and on. We thought hers might be violin, but she can't even be compared to our violinist here. Naturally, she's good, but not that good. We'll just have to wait and see until her fifteenth birthday- which is tomorrow.

Now that I've gotten myself sidetracked- dang ADHD- Erica's gotten herself about halfway up the hill, when Nyssa and Nico come out of nowhere.

"Erica!" Nico yells, startling her. He reaches her in time to steady her. "You have a broken leg and a cut across your back that WILL get worse if you strain it, which is what you're doing now. I'm no healer, but that much is obvious!"

"I'm sorry, but I ditched the wheelchair. I'm not going to be needy and wheeled around camp." Erica looked Nico right in the eye, not giving any ground.

"The Stolls have a segway." Nyssa said. "Don't worry, they bought it. They were going to give it to Chiron for Christmas the first year they were here, and then they found out he was a centaur. I could go get it for them, tell them it's a favor for the Apollo cabin. I'll bet anything Connor has a crush on Carleigh. . ."

"Why don't you go get it?" I said, hobbling up to her. "That way Erica won't have to feel like she's a hassle, and something tells me she'll have a little too much fun with it."

Erica glared at me. "There is no such thing as too much fun!" She paused for a moment. "I thought Connor already had a girlfriend. Lou Ellen, from Hecate."

Nyssa and I shared a glance. "News to us. Nyssa, would you please go get the segway?"

Nyssa started to leave but turned back to me quickly, saying, "Don't tell me what to do." Then she was gone.

"It was a request!" I called after her retreating back. I sighed, and sat down. What am I going to do? She hates me no matter what.

Soon enough, though, Nyssa was back, segway in tow. Erica was like a kid in a candy shop. Zipping up the hill, she swerved right before overcompensating to the left, weaving her way up the hill. You could hear her laughter all the way into the dining pavilion.

"I guess you were right." Nyssa stood next to me. "She is having too much fun."

I mock gasped. "You admitted I was right? Wow, the zombie apocalypse really is going to happen."

Nyssa socked me in the arm, before stalking off to the pavilion. Of course, she looked back to see me do a faceplant. Must've made her day. Having this stupid ear out is killing me. Even with the crutches, I could hardly get myself up the hill.

My table was already digging in by the time I sat down. "Thanks for helping me up the hill." I said as I plopped myself down on the bench. All my siblings looked away, awkwardly. Well, all except one.

"We didn't help you though. Why are you thanking us?" Seven year old Abby looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. Brown, gold, orange, and a little bit of blue swirled around in them.

"He was being sarcastic, Babby." Erica said, picking up the first grader and setting her down on her lap.

"Babby?" Carleigh snorted.

"Well, she's not a baby, so I can't call her that." Erica reasoned. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bacon.

"Really, bacon for dinner?" Brad poked me in the arm. Kids are so annoying when they're thirteen.

"There's nothing wrong with bacon for dinner, it's just what Will likes." Mandy said, glaring at Brad. For being two out of the three triplets, they get at each other's throats a lot.

"Will you two quit arguing?" The third triplet, Nicole, snapped.

"Why don't we all just chill. Take a couple deep breathes. Remember, we're all family." Josh said.

I shot a grateful look at my assistant counselor. A year younger than me, at age sixteen, he was able to keep a calm, collected head in any situation, proving him to be my right hand man over Carleigh, who had a bit of a temper.

"So, Erica," Lena, a twelve year old writer said, "Do you have any idea what your talent might be?"

Erica coughed, choking on some food. Carleigh pounded on her back, causing Erica to wince.

"My gosh, I am so sorry!" Carleigh freaked.

"'Sokay." Erica tried for a smile, but it was more of a grimace. "I'm good. What do you mean by talent?"

"Will never told you?" Lena asked in surprise. She had gotten here two years ago, when she was ten. "Each child of Apollo has a gift. While they might be talented at other parts of Apollo's realm, such as playing any instrument, they will naturally never be able to play an instrument as well as they play, say, the piano. Or write music. Or poetry. Or act. We call that gift the kid's talent."

"Alright." Erica said, looking at Lena warily. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Your talent is revealed on your fifteenth birthday." I finished explaining. "I bet yours is directing."

"Are you kidding me?" Lena said. "Have you seen her act? Whenever I need someone to verbally say a part for a story or play I'm writing, I know I can go to her."

"She's a brilliant archer," Josh pointed out, "Not as good as me, but she's still fourteen."

Zach, a quiet brother of mine, about six months older than Erica, was an amazing filmmaker. "Maybe she's one for behind the scenes. She always plans these brilliant pranks-"

"But she always takes credit for them!" Brad cut him off. "She loves the spotlight! Anyone can see that!"

"Anyone can also see that I'm not a piece of furniture, and while you are all discussing what you're going to do with me, I'm going up for dessert." Erica said icily, glaring at all of us except Abby. She zipped away on the segway, closely followed by Abby.

"Well." Jake said. My youngest brother was incredible on the cello.

His best friend and older brother Nick, who is thirteen, finished his sentence. "I think she's nervous."

Dinner soon ended, and I went out to the beach. After wandering around for a couple hours, I saw a faint outline, and quickened my pace to get to it. We had payphones around camp so we could call cabins and such without attracting monsters. We could also call to our homes, if we wanted. So I stood there at the payphone, and on impulse, dug through my pockets. Good, I still had a mess of drachmas. I popped one in, and without thinking, dialed the Hephaestus cabin. It rung several times.

"Wassup! Leo."

"Hey, man, it's me, Will, could you put Nyssa on the line please?"

"What are you going to do? Humiliate her again? I don't think so."

"Okay, come on dude, that wasn't my fault. I had absolutely no idea that Erica was filming that conversation."

"Good point. Hey have you seen the video?"

"What video?"

"The one Zach is filming of Erica."

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Go back to your cabin then."

"What about Nyssa?" I asked.

"What about Nyssa?" Leo was a serious headache. How anyone was friends with him- well, he was crazy, with a great sense of humor, just way too hyper for his own good.

"Could you put her on the line?"

"So you can humiliate her again? I don't think so. Plus, she's asleep."

"Oh, thanks. See you later, man."

"Do you think you could get me a hammer? The Stoll brothers were by here earlier, and they were asking for one, so I figured if they did something crazy with it, and they trace it back to me, I could blame it on you!"

"Not happening, man, sorry."

"You're no fun. See ya!"

"See you."

I hung up the phone, and came face to face with a harpy. "Shoot." I mutter, before it grabs onto me and slowly drags me to the big house.

When we finally get there, Chiron was out waiting for us. The harpy bowed and left, leaving me in front of a disappointed Chiron.

"Will, these past few months I have hardly saw you here at all. I thought that maybe you had cleaned up, maybe to impress a girl. That would most certainly be like the old you. But you have changed. So why were you out?"

"I lost track of time." I glared at the floor. Stupid harpy.

"Doing what?" The annoying old centaur looked at me gently.

"I was walking on the beach okay! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with taking a walk, but what about your cabin? Who called lights out? Who's making sure that while you're off doing whatever that you were doing, that no one was getting into trouble? Now, keep in mind that I'm speaking from Erica's point of view here. If you're not there, and there is no real authority figure, in her mind, there to tell her what to do, what do think she might be doing?"

"Sleeping. She's never up past eight, might wake up from a couple of dreams, and there's Josh there to keep her cool if she has a random night where she's up until one in the morning playing cards. He'll do that for her, because sometimes she just gets so much fed up energy that's what happens, and he's up with her and normally me and Carleigh to play cards until she's tired. Plus, Erica is a pranker, but she's not reckless like the Stolls. There's twelve kids who are younger than her, and five including me who are older. She won't try anything bad in front of the younger ones, and the older ones can keep them in line."

"And you trust Josh or Carleigh to keep everyone, all fifteen of them, in line while you're not there to help? It normally takes all three of you, and Zach is not what you would call reliable when it comes to responsibility, you said so yourself."

"If I didn't think they could handle it, I would be there."

"What if I told you that the oldest one in the cabin was Zach? That Josh was injured in the Capture the Flag game you missed, trying to protect Erica, even though she was on the sidelines? That Carleigh is in the infirmary, still tending to him?"

"Ah, theoi!" I cursed, standing up and quickly running out of there. Leo had said something about a video being broadcasted to the cabins, and the only answer was Zach.

I ran as fast as I could back to the now dark golden cabin. All the lights were on inside. "Centaur crap!" I muttered, as I pulled out my key and let myself in. I braced my self for a riot, but when I stepped inside, all the younger kids- Brad, Mandy, Nicole, Abby, Lena, Tyler, Lisa, Jasmine, Joel, and Lizzie- were all sprawled out, watching something on the TV. I got a closer look at what they were watching, and it was Erica. I couldn't believe it.

She was singing.

I quickly rushed up the stairs. Jake and Nick were missing out of all the younger kids. Sarah was probably asleep, so even though Zach was already older than her, she wasn't taking over.

When I got to the top, I saw Zach, Jake, and Nick behind a sofa, silently filming Erica strumming a guitar and singing a song as I listened closer, I realized what song she was singing.

"And I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two. If happy ever after did exist, I would still be- Will?" She stopped, and we could hear the younger ones scrambling to their bunks down below. Zach, Jake, and Nick all made a break for it.

"Were you filming me?" Erica glared at me, putting the guitar down and walking towards me. She looked really mad.

"Not me. Just Nick, Zach and Jake. I saw all the younger ones watching the video of you that they were broadcasting to the entire camp downstairs-"

"They. Did. What?" She asked, dangerously calm.

"They broadcasted the video to the entire camp. I bet they're going to show it at breakfast."

"They can't do that. Will, you can't let them do that!"

"I'm sorry Erica, there's nothing I can do, it's our dad's rules that if the talent is revealed when the person is almost all alone, somebody has to do something to let the entire camp know. Why does it matter, anyway?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped at me. She glared at me for a second before started pacing.

"Erica."

"No."

"Erica."

"Leave me alone, Will!"

"Erica. What's up?"

"I don't have to tell you." She said bitterly. "Why do you care? You shouldn't care. Why would you?"

"You're my sister." I said, sitting down on the couch. "That means you're family. Many people say a lot of nasty stuff about the Apollo and Hermes cabins, and what we stand for, but if there's one thing I've learned throughout these years, our cabins mean family. That's why I care. You're family."

She heaved a big sigh, before collapsing onto the floor. I rushed over, thinking she had fainted, but then she looked at me with her big blue eyes normally hidden by glasses. "I'm fine, Will. At least physically."

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" I held her gaze for a second.

"Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone what you're about to tell me without express permission from you."

Thunder boomed. Erica looked down at the floor, tracing patterns with her finger. "I never told you about my mother."

I looked at her, thinking hard. She giggled slightly. "You look funny when your eyebrows are all furrowed like that."

I rolled my eyes. She started cracking her knuckles, a nervous habit. "My mum. She was famous. That's why Apollo noticed her. She was a big singer, Canadian. They had me, and after about seven years, he came back; Apollo showed my mum who he really was. She was so, so proud of me. A child of an ancient Greek deity. What could be better? She told everyone, especially the media. Everyone thought she was crazy. She got checked out, but all the tests showed she was sound. She stopped talking about it. After all the rehab stuff died down, I was about nine, her career started failing. Jessica- that was her name- blamed me. I became a punching bag, even worse when she found out I was better at singing then she ever was. It was that way until Apollo found out, he sent Percy and Annabeth out to get me, which was back in February, March, something like that." She looked at me a second funny. "Wait a minute. Is your ear all better?"

I grinned at her. "Being a healer has some perks. I know some potions. None will work for your back, they're not strong enough, they might heal up another inch and a half or so."

"You are so making one for me in the morning." Erica slapped my hand away as I tried to help her up. "I may not show it, but this hurts like Tartarus."

"Then maybe you should let me help you up." I grabbed her right arm and hauled her up.

"For tomorrow, give the segway back to the Stolls. Standing up on that thing is tiring, and I can't drive it. I'll take the stupid wheelchair."

"I'll hold you to it." I said as I helped her down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Person with No Name has a couple questions. Should I keep my username the same, or change it to Jerry the Pickle? (Inside Joke. PM me if you get it.) Is it even possible to do that? And one last one, pertaining to the story:**

**SHOULD I ENCLUDE ERICA AS I HAVE OR MAKE HER FADE MORE INTO AS A BACKGROUND CHARACTER!**

**Cause honestly, I got a review saying she's annoying and that the reviewer hates her, so I don't know if I should just make her take less precedence, and have her pull random pranks in the background, or stick to my plan and keep developing her. Please, this is eating at me! Also, I hope you get the Monty Python reference. My brother inspired me to have the idea, and I couldn't resist.**

**Mood: overthinking.**

**Song that's stuck in my head: Dreamer by Jenn Grant**

**Diss: Not knowing something- I know, it's totally Annabeth, but that's how I am.**

_Because these things will change/ Can you feel it now?/ These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down- Change by Taylor Swift_

So a couple months passed. It was now late November. Mr. D. wouldn't let snow in, not even when Erica asked him nicely- and Erica's the only one he likes other than his kids- So she went and had the Stolls get her a couple, scratch that, a lot of snow machines, to place around camp. So now Erica is hated by Mr. D. Everything is normal.

I was in a intermediate sword fighting lesson with Percy, and was doing better than I normally did. Meaning Percy wasn't totally going easy on me, just partially. At least it wasn't a beginner's class. The only people in that class are the newbies, the Aphrodite kids except for Piper, some Hermes kids who failed their last course, and everyone from Apollo but me and Erica. Of course, Erica had been a little off since the skeletons incident, so I didn't blame her for getting more comfortable with a wide range of weapons, but it was still humiliating when your little sister, two years younger than you, who has only been here for a little more than a year, two years if you go by beads, can beat your sorry butt when it comes to everything but archery and healing.

But just for the record, she was cheating during that wrestling lesson. Clarisse didn't say anything about pressure points, and Erica used some Clarisse didn't even know.

So anyway, I was getting better at sword fighting- at least I could beat Katie Gardner- when Annabeth came clopping in with two girls by her side. The girls were giggling about something.

"Percy, could you go break up a fight? I've told Connor a million times not to annoy his brother and Katie, but does he listen? NO. At least make sure he comes out alive, I would ask you to keep them from maiming him, but it might be too late for that."

"Don't worry, I've got it under control. I'll talk to you later, sweetie." Percy kissed her cheek on his way out.

"Will, I have some paperwork about some girl who got her arm cut off to fill out. You remember Alisha? Yeah, her dad doesn't know about the whole demigod thing, and he is NOT happy. Anyway, could you take Jenny and Lulu on a tour?" She leaned in closer. "They're a bit crazy, even by our standards, so I reinforcements coming."

I nodded and said I would. Putting my sword away, I turned to the two girls. They looked about twelve. "Alright, Annabeth told me you guys were Jenny and Lulu, so that's covered. Um,-"

"Actually," the girl on the right who had muted blonde hair that shone in the sun pulled into two braids, with pale gray eyes piped up. "I'm Luci, and this is-"

"I'M GINNY GINNY POTTER BECAUSE I MARRIED HARRY POTTER BECAUSE HE'S HOT!" The girl on the left screamed, then broke out giggling. Like the other girl, her hair was shoulder length, but was a dark chocolate brown, and so were her eyes.

Just then Nyssa walked in. "Let me guess. These are the two that need to be toured, and you're the one who I'm supposed to help?"

"You got it right." I looked at those two girls who were laughing over something else. "These two are scary, and that's coming from after I've seen Clarisse with bedhead."

Nyssa snickered. "She tried to kill you."

"I remember."

"It was funny to watch."

"Gee, thanks."

"Are you two going to stop flirting and show us around, or are we going to have to stand here and watch you snog?" Ginny glared at us while Luci snickered.

"Alright, well, the big blue building is where you met Annabeth, probably, and that's called the big house. It's basically camp headquarters. When they're not teaching lessons, Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth work there." I started.

"This is the arena." Nyssa picked up right where I left off. "A lot of your lessons will be taught here. Wrestling, sword fighting, knives and daggers, dog handling, and monster training all happen here. Don't worry, I know it stinks in here, but the schedule was created so you're not spending twenty four/seven in here."

We walked out of the arena, showing them everywhere in camp. Where which lessons would be taught, when the times to eat are, and special things that happen, like Capture the Flag.

"Hey." Ginny interrupted Nyssa talking about the trireme fights that are held in the ocean as we were walking along the beach. "Luci, isn't that Erica? From Girl Scout Camp? What is she doing here?"

"She's my half sister. Demigod daughter of Apollo." I said. "You guys know her?"

"Heck yeah we do. She had this crazy idea two years back to run through the Juniors camp with pots and pans to wake them up. By the time we got most of the people together, and got over to their camp they were all awake, though. . ." Luci explained. "I think that is the Erica we know. Who is that guy?"

"Her boyfriend." Nyssa said. "The cabins are right over there. You get sorted into a cabin depending on who your Olympian parent is. Luci, you said you live with your dad?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Luci looked confused, and her eyes were darting around, taking everything in.

"Well, your mom is probably Athena. She's the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, weaving, crafts, intelligence, and good counsel."

"Sounds like a Girl Scout Leader." Ginny said.

"That's totally something you would say, Ginny." Erica walked up with a grin on her face.

After Luci and Ginny stopped squealing about Erica, and how much she grew, and who she's so tan, and how she was actually here, Erica shot a look at Nyssa and I.

"Hey, Luci, Ginny, why don't I take over for Will and Nyssa? They look like they could use a break. Come on, I'll show the different cabins. Now, Luci, I heard them telling you about Athena, but Ginny, you live with your mom, right?" Erica's voice trailed off as she left us standing on the beach.

"So how's that ear?" Nyssa asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"It's better. The hearing is coming back, but I still have some trouble balancing. I can't shoot, and my swordplay is off- and I only just started improving."

"Well, it's great that you're getting better." Nyssa gave me a terse nod, before walking off. "I'd better go back to the forges."

"Wait, Nyssa," I grabbed her before she could leave. One hand on her arm, the other on her thin waist- I relived that moment on Half Blood Hill for a moment. By the way Nyssa was blushing, I could tell she was too. I awkwardly let go of her. "Let's hang out. We haven't done that for a while."

She looked at me with those big dark eyes, and nodded. "Fine." Then she walked off along the beach.

I looked at her confused. She turned around after taking several steps and looked at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh." I shook my head and ran to catch up, stumbling right into her.

"Careful, Solace." She waited until I regained my balance, then kept going.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. We were entering the woods now, along the perimeter of camp.

"A little place that I found." Nyssa looked at me over her shoulder. I smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mature." I said as she sat down on a log.

"Look who's talking." she said as I took a seat next to her.

"You know, I have grown up a lot these past couple months." I looked at her. She was staring at the ground, kicking at some pine needles.

"Yeah, I know. What happened to that constant string of girlfriends."

"I don't know. I guess after I broke up with Drew last December, and we. . . we fought, and Erica came, and she's been doing all sorts of crazy stuff. . ."

"Solace, cut the bull."

"Alright, I guess that I had my eye on one specific girl, and I tried and epically failed to send hints, but she missed them all." I looked at Nyssa, hoping she would get the hint.

"Yeah, Miranda can be dense sometimes." What?

She noticed me looking at her. "Oh, come on, Solace, everyone knows you like her. Except her. But she likes you back. Everyone knows. Except you."

"What are you saying." I looked at her evenly, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"I'm saying go for it." She glanced at me again. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I was immediately on guard, looking for any monster.

"There's no monster you idiot, I meant did you hear Malcolm asked me out."

"What?" I looked at her, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's really nice, and he's a gentleman. He creates these amazing ideas, these plans, and I help him make them, they really are amazing. I think we're a good match."

"A good match." I repeated, thinking.

"Yeah, like you and Miranda."

"Huh. So, Malcolm, I don't know him that well. I take it you do?"

"Uh, yeah, he's probably my best friend."

"How long have you been friends?"

"A couple months. He saw the video. . . it just went from there."

"So he's a better friend than someone you came to camp with. Who's saved your life more than once. Who's known you since second grade when I put glue in your hair." I said bitterly, glaring at the ground, poking at it with a stick.

"You know what, Solace, I don't even know why I told you. This has nothing to do with you!" Nyssa yelled, standing up. "Just leave it to you to mess everything up! If you're so jealous of me and Malcolm,"

"Whoa." I stood up and looked down into her eyes. "Who said I was jealous?"

"No one did. No one had to. The way you reacted said it all."

"Well, I'm not jealous."

"Oh, sure."

"Yeah, well, you wish I was."

"Maybe a few months ago. I gave you a chance, Will, I gave you plenty of chances. Hints, clues, telling you that girls aren't into you so you wouldn't ask them out! I did everything short of telling you that I loved you, but now it's too late." She sighed, looked away, then back up at me. "It's too late for you. I've moved on."

I brushed past her and walked away. How could I have been so stupid? Nyssa, she said she loved me. I completely missed that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Leo until I had walked into him. He was laughing about something.

"Dude, what are you. . ." My voice trailed off as I saw what he was laughing at.

Nyssa ran up beside me. "What in Tartarus?"

Jason was walking past in brown monk robes, chanting and whacking himself in the face with a board. "Pies esu domine." WHACK! "Dona eus requiem." WHACK!

Leo cracked up even harder when he saw our faces. "Chiron let me get Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and I couldn't help but think of Jason when I heard the Latin. So, when we-"

"We who?" Nyssa cut in.

"Pies esu domine." WHACK! "Dona eus requiem." WHACK!

"Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, and I- we were playing Truth or Dare-"

"Pies esu domine." WHACK! "Dona eus requiem." WHACK!

"And I dared Piper to charmspeak Jason into doing this!"

"Pies esu domine." WHACK! "Dona eus requiem." WHACK!

On that final whack, Jason finally knocked himself out. Leo cracked up.

"Alright then." I said, and me and Nyssa slowly backed away from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Person with No Name had to ask her brother to hit her because she was going hysterical from laughing so hard. It just made me laugh harder though. . .**

**Since no one responded to my question last time, I went and made my own decision.**

**ERICA IS STILL GOING TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER BUT THE STORY WILL NOT FOCUS AS MUCH ON HER AND WHAT SHE'S DOING!**

**Thanks for answering my question.**

**Mood: Completely normal. My brother's been using my foot as a cellphone.**

**Song that's Stuck in my Head: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

**Diss: Writer's Block.**

_Never mind I'll find someone like you/ I wish nothing but the best for you, too/ Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you say/ sometimes it lasts to love and sometimes it hurts instead – Someone Like You by Adele_

So after I got Jason to the infirmary and made sure he didn't have any permanent brain damage- he'd been apparently chanting and hitting himself for half an hour- I walked over to the Athena cabin. I figured I pay Malcolm a visit.

I make my way over there and knock on the door. Annabeth answers.

"Oh, hey Will, it's great that you're here, I have this amazing strategy for Capture the Flag, our team is great, it's Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Athena, Hecate, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Nike. I can't believe the draw came out that way, can you? I was wondering, actually, if you could send Erica over here, I was hoping she had something by now, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. Will, is there something wrong?"

She had noticed that I was glaring off into space, tapping my foot, with my arms crossed. "Oh, no, I was just wondering if Malcolm was around? That's why I came over here."

"Oh, he headed off to the forges. Something about Nyssa needing him?"

"Oh, okay, thanks. I'll make sure to have Erica get back to you."

"See you."

"Later." I turned around and walked to the forges. I heard two people arguing, and instead of barging in on them, I hid behind a column and listened.

"Malcolm, you have to!" A girl's voice complained. "I already told him that we were!"

"I don't have to do anything. It's not wise to hide from your feelings, and it's even worse that you lied to Will, Nyssa."

My jaw dropped. Nyssa lied to me?

"Malcolm, he was totally convinced. He believed me, and if I go to him and tell him that I was lying won't do anything in trying to mend our friendship."

"Yeah, well, lying to him in the first place isn't going to help either. Will's an honest guy, Nyssa, and from how much you've been talking about him you're crazy about him. He'd appreciate you telling him the truth."

"Yeah, but how would he react?"

"He'd be disappointed, but would still care about you like he does. He just wouldn't trust you."

"I've already told him we were though."

I had heard enough. Acting like I had just ran up the hill, I burst in. "Hey, Nyssa, Malcolm. What's up?" I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavy. "Here's a tip, never go running with the Stolls. They'll leave you in the dust."

Nyssa and Malcolm were both staring at me like a pair of deer caught in the headlights. Malcolm recovered first.

"Yeah, I learned that a while ago. Though I suppose a son of Apollo would have an easier time than I would."

"I don't know. You Athena kids are pretty well rounded."

"Yeah, we're pretty good at a lot of things, but not a master of any weapon, whether it be swords or archery, or whatever. We can all use them the same."

"I guess it might be helpful to specialize in one, but no matter how well you know your weapon, you have to have a strategy."

"Good point."

"Hey, Solace, do you mind if I talk to you for a second," Nyssa blurted as soon as Malcolm finished.

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem."

We walked outside and took a seat on the hill. "You don't mind that I'm dating Malcolm?"

"Nah, course not." Even if it's only because you're trying to trick me. "He better treat you right though."

"You're not jealous?" Nyssa fished, looking into my eyes.

I tried not to get lost in hers. Looking away, I said, "Why would I be?" I mean, it's not like you're actually dating or anything.

"Well, I just thought, I didn't know," Nyssa started stumbling over her words in a rush to get them out. "You know, you might have a problem with it."

"Absolutely not. Malcolm's a great guy. He's lucky to have found a good match for him." I felt bad, throwing all this back in her face. But then again, she was lying to me. "It would be hard for me to deny that at one point I did everything I could to get your attention, but I've grown up and I plan on moving on. Don't worry about me Nyssa, I've found someone like you that I like a lot, and I plan on asking her out. I wish nothing but the best for you two." I wonder how long they're going to last before killing each other. Malcolm's the kinda guy that when he has a girlfriend, he spends every minute with her, but Nyssa has never had a boyfriend, and thinks it's disgusting when couples spend more than a few hours a day with each other, and that it's even worse when they do everything together.

"Just remember, Solace," Nyssa looked at me. "When you find someone that you have something with like me and Malcolm,"

Complete bull. That's all I got.

"Until you find that person, sometimes it'll last with them, sometimes it'll hurt instead."

"That sounds like one of the Adele songs my sister Lizzie won't stop listening to. She's trying to get Erica to sing it next summer, with her on piano and Nick on drums, and all that good stuff."

"Very funny." Nyssa looked at me. "See you, Solace."

"Later Lincoln." Nyssa glared at me because I used her last name.

I grinned and headed off to the strawberry fields. I had a certain daughter of Demeter in mind that may just help me out.

"Hey!" I yelled as soon as I could see her. "Hey Miranda!"

She turned and looked at me. A big smile crossed her face as she reached over to give me a hug. Miranda's just that sort of person.

"Hey Will, what's up?"

"Oh not much, hey, do you need me to get some sun off the fields for you?" Switching on the charm hadn't been something I'd done in a while.

"That would be great." She looked at me from her plants.

"Seems almost a shame. The sun on your hair is amazing. Wish I could do a sketch, but there are some things so beautiful that I drawing doesn't do her justice."

She blushed and smiled. She looked a lot like Nyssa, glossy hair and big eyes. Miranda's hair was a lighter brown, making it look almost red in the sunshine, but not as curly, she had soulder length waves; Miranda had green eyes, instead of Nyssa's warm chocolate brown.

"That's. . .sweet, Will." Miranda looked at me and nodded. "But I'm kinda busy, so if could kinda get to the point. . ."

I picked a strawberry and ate it. Miranda glared at me until I shot her a goofy grin with the juice dripping down my chin.

"Mm, mm, this is good." I grabbed another one. "Have you had any yet?" I start pushing the berry towards her mouth as she giggles and tries to push my hand away.

"Will, what do you want, other than force feeding me fruit." I laugh, knowing how stupid that was of me.

"Sorry, that was just me being an idiot. That's just how I am with a pretty girl. I'll tell you what, you want me to cut to the chase? Well, here goes. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" She brushed her hair out her eyes looking at me.

I sat down cross legged so I was looking into her eyes over top the leafy plants. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a moonlight stroll on the beach instead of dinner with me, and don't worry, I'll get the food and clear it by Chiron as long as you bring some of these amazing strawberries with you."

"What about Capture the Flag?" She asked me. "I have to get there early. Unless you're a cabin leader or strategist, you don't know what you're doing until fight night."

"I'll make sure I'll get you back in plenty of time for you to get your job. I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you get a bad or dangerous job."

"Alright." She said finally. "I'll go with you. But that's no promises on a second date, okay?"

"Of course." I grinned, and walked away. Just before I left the fields, I turned around to wave, and as I turned around, I tripped over a gigantic tree root.

"Oof!" I gasped as I hit the ground. Not fun.

"Omigosh Will!" I heard someone shriek, and the small hands were on my shoulders, trying to help me up.

"Will, are you okay?" Miranda looked at me, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay." I grinned and held out my arms. "I still got all my limbs and all my fingers and toes." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You get back to work, now. If it makes you feel better I can go do something that'll take the sting away."

"Which is?" she looked at me with cautious eyes.

"The best thing to do when you get the wind knocked out of you is to do something that requires your lungs to take in air. I'm going for a run. Don't you worry."

"Alright." Miranda sighed, then kissed me on the cheek. "I guess I shouldn't have freaked out like that, but my sister had gotten a broken ankle once from tripping over a big tree root in the Giant War, and there was this monster chasing us, and before I could help her up-" Miranda sobbed, and I gathered her in my arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, that's all over now, and do you know where all heroes go? Elysium. There's no place better. Your sister's happy. She's all right. Don't you worry. Shh."

Miranda sniffed. "Thanks, Will. Hey, since when where Nyssa and Malcolm dating?"

"Huh? How'd you know-" Miranda pushed my shoulder and I saw Malcolm and Nyssa sitting on the hill, his arm around her waist. They were laughing about something. Malcolm leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ignoring the fact that my blood was boiling, I turned to Miranda, and said, "Yeah, Nyssa actually told me about it this afternoon, when we where supposed to be giving some new campers a tour until Erica came along, we found out she knows them from outside camp, and they ditch us on the beach."

"Well, hey, she could do worse. I know you care for Nyssa, Will, like she's one of your sisters, but don't worry about her. Malcolm is a nice guy, and he'll be good to Nyssa."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I could do better." Which was true, because I would take having to get to know someone well over someone I know well but isn't honest any day. If that made any sense.

"I'll see you." Miranda leaned up and gave me a hug. Hugging her back, I picked up her small frame, causing her to laugh.

"Bye." I said, and walked away, being careful of the tree root this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Random Person with No Name is really, really, tired. I had a coke at nine last night, and I didn't know coke had a lot of caffeine in it, so I was up past midnight tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Not fun. Also, I revised chapter eight, so you can either go back and read it or make note of how Hephaestus is not on Will's team, Athena is.**

**Mood: sleepy**

**Song that's stuck in my head: The Princess Pat- a Girl Scout song, don't ask.**

**Diss: No reviews on a chapter- which is what happened to the last one! Was it that bad?**

_It's gonna tear us apart/ Tell me forever/ It's gonna tear us apart love/ Or keep us together/ Cause you're the one I love- One I love by Coldplay_

Sitting in this meeting for Capture the Flag had gotten old a long time ago. Everyone was arguing over something.

"Don't call me Nicky! My name is Nico!"

"Doesn't Erica call you Nicky?"

"Yes. Doesn't Katie call you Travie?"

"Touche. Well played, my friend."

"Now, you see, Rachel, your temper is as fiery as your hair. I like that."

"Yeah, and your face is just as creepy as your personality, Octavian. I don't like that."

"Hey, Travis, where are those sugar packets. I wanna pour one in Clovis's ear."

"Let's beat their faces in!"

"It's too bad I can't use my powers, or else we would win for sure."

The babble of voices was giving me a headache. It didn't help that in the middle of it all, our leaders, Percy and Annabeth, were making out. Again.

Now that I think of it, almost all couples except for Erica and Nico were. Them, and didn't Erica say something about the younger Stoll and Lou Ellen?

Groaning, I put my head down on the table. Bad move. Something sticky was dripping down my neck. . .

I slap my neck, and pull my hand away to see it covered in. . . was that molasses?

"The heck?"

I turn around and see Erica, Nico, Travis and Connor cracking up.

"Very funny, guys." I glared at them, before turning around. I learned by now there was nothing I could do. Erica was as stubborn as a mule.

"I know, it was hilarious!" My point exactly.

I walk over to where Malcolm was standing. I was surprised we could fit the entire blue team into the Athena cabin.

"So, you and Nyssa, huh?" I ask him before cracking up. Malcolm started laughing, too.

"Is it that obvious? I mean, it's just so awkward. Whenever we're, you know, alone, she is totally obsessing over you. Whatever crap she fed you about being over you-"

"I know, man." I grin. "B capital S."

"Why do you smell like molasses?"

"Do you seriously have to ask? Erica, Nico, Travis, and Connor are going around wreaking havoc, right before our eyes."

"Good point."

"So why doesn't start the meeting already?"

"Because my sister and her husband are making out. Like they need to. They just found out a couple days ago that Annabeth's pregnant with twins."

"Oh, gosh." I moaned. "Two mini Percies? That look exactly alike? This is not going to end well."

"I know, right? You know, before things get any crazier, I'm gonna start the meeting."

"Great idea." I look over at Erica and Nico. They looked like they were arguing. They've been doing more and more of that recently. I wonder what's going on.

Malcolm yelled a couple times, then pulled out a bullhorn. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"WELL IF YOU DON"T LIKE ME BEING FRIENDS WITH ANOTHER GUY THEN I GUESS WE'RE DONE!" Erica yelled, right after everyone else shut up.

Talk about awkward.

Erica turned her head away, looking at the ground. Nico looked furious.

"What did you just say?" He asked dangerously calmly.

"I said I guess we're done. I'm not going to be arguing with you all the time Nico."

"You- you- you biscuit!" Nico spat.

"Biscuit?" Percy looked at Nico incredulously from where he was sitting with Annabeth.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to use the real word." The dark boy snapped, then stalked out.

Erica heaved a deep breath. "You were saying, Malcolm?" She kept her gaze on Annabeth's brother.

"Erica," Annabeth said gently.

"You were saying, Malcolm?" Erica repeated, her tone more forceful. Her bangs fell in her face, giving her a stern, serious look. When it comes to Erica, that also means extremely pissed.

"Um, I was just, uh, going to say that we should uh, probably start the meeting."

"Right." Percy shifted Annabeth off his lap and stood up. "So we have a strategy. Er, duh. Sorry. Uh, We have Ares, Hades- I gotta tell Nico- oh, uh, Hermes, and Nike on Offense. Hecate and Poseidon will be on border patrol, Apollo will be aerial guards from up in the trees, Athena will be ground guards, and Nike, sorry, but since there's only two of you, you're jailers. Any questions?"

"Is that it? There's got to be more."

"What about specific positions?"

"How are we going to get into the trees?"

"What about Annabeth?"

"What is the Nemesis cabin doing?"

"Alright!" Percy called out over the outbreak of voices. "No, that's not all, we just don't want to disclose too much information until the game is ready to start. Specific positions will be assigned per person at the pre-game meeting once everyone has armed themselves. You get into the trees by climbing them, and as we discussed with Chiron, Annabeth will not be playing, but is still allowed to strategize with her siblings. The Nemesis cabin will jail, too, sorry. Um, I missed something. . ."

"Weapons." Annabeth prompted.

"Oh yeah! Ares, Athena, and all participants capable of fighting well with more than one weapon, we ask you to please hang back to pick your weapon last, we will make sure there is weapons suitable for your use, we just want the less experienced players to be using something they're comfortable with. That's it. Did I miss any questions?"

Everyone looked at each and shook their heads no, and started filing out.

"See ya man." Malcolm said as I passed him.

"Later. We should hang out sometime."

"Definitely."

I walked out and over to my own cabin. Everyone was all filed in, except for me and Erica, who came in several moments after I did. After a quick head count, I told my siblings, "You guys go ahead. Josh, tell Miranda from the Demeter cabin that I can't make it, family stuff. Erica, stay behind."

They all filed out, leaving me and Erica alone.

I sat down on the couch in front of my bunk. "Why didn't you say anything about you and Nico. I would have been happy to help."

"I don't need your help." She snapped.

I sighed. "You know, it's okay to admit to needing something. Or someone."

"It is not okay! Otherwise you would have admitted a long time ago that you love Nyssa!"

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, I know I am going to sound like that cliche kid who knows way too much but Will it's obvious she still loves you and you love her and why can't you just goshdarn admit it!"

I looked at her, poking at my teeth with my tongue. I took a breath in, and looked at her. "Well, if I loved her so much, then why am I hopefully going out with Miranda from the Demeter cabin. Hopefully because I just canceled on her to talk to you. Also, why is Nyssa going out with Malcolm if she loves me so much?"

"Gah!" Erica punched her bunk. "Are you that stupid!" she yelled. "Nyssa is only pretending to go out with Malcolm, just to make you jealous, and you turned the game around on her when she suggested you ask out Miranda hoping you'd be turned down so you'd come back to her by asking her out and she saying yes and you're now just rubbing it in her face! Must I explain everything!"

"Erica." I said. "Did you seriously think I didn't know that Nyssa was pretending to be dating Malcolm. Not only did I overhear her begging him to do it, he and I had a conversation about it! Maybe that was only because he knew I overheard them though. . ."

"Alright. I'll give you that." Erica conceded.

"But we're not done yet. You turned this around on me when we're talking about you. Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey let me tell all my brothers about how my relationship is epically failing so they all think I'm some sort of weakling who can't take care of herself! Yay!'"

"There's nothing wrong with being weak sometimes."

"Yes, there is, because if you're weak, then you're a joke. If you're weak, you get walked on by enemies, strangers, friends, family, people you've loved and trusted for as long as you can remember. Being weak is not an option."

"But if you really know the person, it can be. You let them in, find a whole new level of trust with them."

"I'm not going to listen to this." And with that, Erica stomped out of the cabin.

_Mark of Athena is released on October 2nd that is just not fair the genius is making us wait!_

I was walking out of the mess hall when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and gulp.

Miranda does not look happy.

"Why couldn't you come to our date? Where were you anyway? Who were you with? Why couldn't you tell me yourself you couldn't make it yourself, instead of sending your dorky brother?"

"Hey!" Josh yelled.

"I couldn't come because I was helping- or, at least trying to help- one of my sisters. I was in my cabin. I was with Erica. I couldn't tell you because I was trying to be a good big brother and not be treated like a criminal by a very good sister of mine!" I bent down to Erica and turned around as I was saying the last point as she breezed past me without a word.

I straitened up and turned back to Miranda, heaving a sigh. "I'm really, really, sorry that I couldn't make our date tonight. I'll make it up to you another time, I'll really try."

"Not likely." Miranda snapped and she walked past me. Wow, she's short. Or did I just grow. . .

"Smooth." Malcolm said as we walked over to the Athena cabin.

"Don't you dare comment."

"Man, I wish I could've handled something like that as well as you did, and in front of the entire camp. Screwing up with two very important girls, one you were just trying to be involved with because of Nyssa and I pretend- er, dating, and the other is your sister, who has an extremely short temper. You also revealed something is bothering and or embarrassing her in front of the entire camp. Nice."

"Malcolm."

"Yeah man?"

"Shut the Hades up."

_I played Capture the Flag at a friend's birthday party and instead of flags they had hockey sticks so when I was running away from the enemy base I hit the guard over the head with a hockey stick._

"Will, Travis, and Connor, you take the best runners of this team, meaning Malcolm, Chris, Morgan, and Erica and make a big sweeping loop- avoid everyone at all costs, and you need to be absolutely silent- around the North ridge, along the borders of camp, and do so quickly. Don't get lost, use the stars and moon for guidance, Erica is especially good at that. Percy, you take frontal border duty, use your powers, enough said. Hecate, spread yourselves along the creek evenly on either side of Percy, best fighters or spell casters, I'm sorry, I don't know what you call yourselves, closest to Percy. Again, use your powers, people. Frank, could you and Hazel lead two fighting charges, split the offensive cabins between you two, one goes Northeast, the other South. Remaining Apollo campers, get up in the trees and arm yourselves, throwing knives, arrows, whatnot. Arabelle and Riegan, you guard the flag itself, the rest of you spread yourselves in a big circle around Zeus's Fist. Hypnos, I don't know if Percy mentioned, you guys are on the border too. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT fall asleep or you will be reporting directly to me, and I will make sure that is not something you will look forward to. Use your powers. That goes for all of you, and I can not say that enough. Use your powers! That's our secret, you need to use them! All but Travis, Connor, Will, Chris, Malcolm, Morgan, and Erica, dispatched. To your positions!"

As everyone but our group cleared out, Annabeth and Percy had us form a closer circle.

"You guys are our main force. If you guys fail, the game is thrown. What we need you to do is to get to the flag. Will, Travis, we had a little birdie tell us that Katie and Nyssa are the guards. Distract them. Malcolm, you help too, but only if necessary. Erica, you're the best climber here, they have their flag in a huge tree. Don't worry, it's climbable, or else they wouldn't have gotten it up there. You need to get the flag, without being see by Katie or Nyssa, that's probably the most important part of this plan. Connor, Malcolm, Chris, and Morgan, you need to be helping distract and keep anyone on the other side from getting to Erica. Morgan and Chris, one of you needs to stay free the entire time, because Erica- Erica, I'm coming back to you now- Erica is going to hand it off to one of you two. You'll run it back to our side, but if worst comes to worst, either Erica runs it over, or we somehow get Nico in there to shadow travel out. You all clear?" Annabeth looked at all of us as Percy ran off to the creek.

"Go. This game depends on you."

"No pressure." Erica and the other girl, Morgan say at the same time. They grin at each other. That can't be good. Morgan is known for her rebellious streak. It's almost as bad as Percy's but she tries to break the rules when she pranks- when her pranks actually work.

I've never met Morgan before, but I knew her reputation. Loud, trouble making, and the fact that she likes to steal a little too much make the possibility of her and Erica becoming friends a bad one. Thank goodness she's only eleven.

As we run silently through the woods, I get a better look at this girl. Honey blonde hair, with natural copper streaks- I've heard Drew make comments- and swirling green and blue eyes paired with a thin face- she isn't that bad looking for someone so young. Tall, thin, all the rumors I've heard about her dating one boy after another is not unbelievable.

I also realize, we're not exactly running silently. We can hear one pair of loud, thumping footsteps.

And they're mine.

I try to run softer. That helps, but not enough. They still echo throughout the woods.

"Will." Erica had slowed down so she was right next to me. "Will, don't rely on your heels so much. Find your balance on your toes and stay there. You'll also be more agile." She whispered. I rose up the slightest bit onto my toes, which felt really weird, but it worked. I couldn't hear my footsteps.

"It's still too loud." Chris murmured to Erica. "Is there anything else that we can do?"

"Well, Will can stop stepping on every single darned stick that's in our path." Erica glared at me as she responded.

I glanced down, and missed a twig. No snap. I kept doing this, and soon we were nearing our goal.

I could see Nyssa through the brush cover. I nudged Erica, and everyone stopped when she raised her hand. I was soon the last one standing, left there looking like an idiot, the rest army crawling like they had been doing this for years.

I dropped down, and Travis waved me over to the East side of their flag encampment, the closest to our home base.

Travis motioned for me to get up and hide behind a tree parallel to his. I see a tree off to the side move ever so slightly. Must be a bird.

Casually, confidently, Travis walks into the clearing. Katie whips her head around as he steps on a twig. Nyssa is glaring around, trying to find who was with him.

A little late on the timing, I follow Travis out into the clearing. Still confidently, but a little rushed. Travis glares at me.

Well, sorry, I guess I missed the memo for the rehearsals.

Nyssa stops searching the brush and looks at me. Travis grins cockily, and shoots me a look. Maybe I wasn't that bad after all.

"What are you doing here?" Katie walks up to Travis.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind sneaking away for a bit. It's not like Nyssa's not capable of handling herself, and you look like you want a distraction."

Katie hesitated. In that moment, Travis kissed her.

The way Katie gasped and left her eyes open for a moment before responding gave me the expression this was their first kiss as a couple. Key words: as a couple.

They sure took things slow.

Anyway, Nyssa had her back to the tree in the center of the clearing, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw something go from one of the trees around from the edge and jump into the center tree, sailing a good ten feet before reaching it's goal. It was way too big to be a bird or something.

It was Erica.

I laugh and shake my head. Nyssa looks at me strangely.

Giving her the first explanation I thought of, I said, "You know, Percy and Annabeth, they spent a lot of time keeping themselves from each other with a load of different excuses, once even another girl. Same with Travis and Katie, except Travis had a string of girls." I watched as Travis picked up Katie bridal style, and walked out of the clearing still connected at the lips. "Yeah, I don't wanna know where they're going. But, it reminds me of me and you. No matter how many other people we distract each other with, we always seem to come back to each other, you know?"

I took a deep breath, not knowing if I wanted to continue with a lie or with the truth knowing I had an audience. Of course, Nyssa thought we were alone, and I was not going to give a half hearted answer and have her suspect something.

Nyssa looked at me with big, dark eyes, some loose curls hanging down in them. "Will, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Course I couldn't, I'd be giving away the entire plan and ultimately cause us to lose the game.

"Will," she whispered, putting her hand on my forearm, and letting it trail down to my hand. My eyes met hers, and her face shone in the light of the torch Katie had left.

She was honestly glowing, and I couldn't describe what it was. It was like some powerful force was pushing my head down. I grabbed her hand, and hesitated briefly, before that weird force started pushing again, and I let my eyes flutter shut. I could feel her breath on my face, and we were so close I could hear her heart beating. I took in a breath, and-

"Will, we got it, let's move!" Connor yelled, and I stood there a second. Erica jumped from one of the branches of the trees, and gave me a big shove. I stumbled away from Nyssa, who looked as dumbstruck as I felt.

"Move it Solace!" Chris grabbed my arm, and that was enough. I shrugged and mouthed I'm sorry, before turning and taking off.

It felt like the worst thing I ever did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Person with no Name is really happy right now. I look at how many new reviews I got, thought it would be the same as the last two chapters, and I see, like, six new ones! YEAH BABY! Wait, isn't that a line from How to Train Your Dragon?**

**Mood:Evil. Mwahahaha!**

**Song that's Stuck in my Head:Loser by 3 Doors Down- I really don't know why, I haven't listened to that song lately. . .**

**Diss:Mary Sues. Which I've tried to make Erica not. . .**

_If I go crazy than will you still call me superman?/If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?/ I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might/ Kryptonite- Kryptonite by 3 Doors Downstairs_

"So, if Erica and the others didn't interfere and we had actually kissed would you have liked it?"

"I'm not talking to you, Solace."

"What about if we weren't in the middle of a game?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Why were you trying to make me jealous with Malcolm anyway? I mean, he's a cool dude, and we're sorta friends, he pretty much told me what was going on, but I think he knew I was eavesdropping."

"You were what?"

Oops.

"Why were you listening in on my private conversation that had nothing to do with you?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I am now! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Well, it's not like I was being a Peeping Tom or anything."

"Still, if you had heard me and Malcolm talking, why didn't you walk away?"

"Cause I walk up the hill and hear, 'Malcolm you have to! I already told him we were!'" I made my voice a high falsetto, mocking Nyssa on the only time I'd ever heard her whine.

"Oh, very funny!"

"Exactly, it was hilarious."

"I can't stand you! You're such a jerk!"

Chiron ducked his head in. "No name calling. I want those dishes cleaned. I will be doing spot checks to make sure no new bruises are being made."

We both turn and look at him strangely.

Chiron sighed. "I meant that you two aren't beating each other up. Banter is appropriate."

"Banter?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what he meant.

"What do you young ones call it- banging?"

We both looked at him, our eyes bugging out.

"Uh, Chiron, that's pretty much why you came up with the no two campers not related in the same cabin alone rule?"

"Oh, oh, uh, what did Percy call it, oh, yes, 'ragging' or something of that sorts. Playful insults."

"Yeah, that's a lot different from banging."

"Oh just get back to work!"

I shrugged and turned back to the sinks. We worked in silence for a few minutes, then my ADHD took over.

"If I kissed you, would you have kissed back?"

"I am going to kill you Solace."

"I think I know what it is. You know, what causes us to keep almost kissing."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I think that it's when you call me Will. Since you've only ever done that a grand total of twice."

"Can I please just work in peace?"

"Fine."

I worked a couple more minutes, before I started humming 'I Dreamed a Dream' from Les Miserables.

"Solace. Shut up. Your cabin is the only one that cares about old broadway showtunes."

"Les Miserables is a stunning opera about life, love, and happiness set in the French revolution!"

"I didn't sign up for a history lesson."

"Technically we didn't sign up for this at all."

"Be quiet."

"Oh, come on, you know I'm right!"

"I honestly do not want anything to do with you."

"I honestly wanted to kiss you."

"What?" Nyssa stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "That's a load of bull, Solace, and you know it."

"Okay, so all that crap about Percy and Annabeth, and Travis and Katie, I admit, that was improvisation. And then when I stopped, it was because I saw Erica jump from one of the trees on the side of the clearing to the tree with the flag in it. No joke. I had no idea she was going to do that. And then I started thinking about if I wanted to tell you the truth or a lie. And then you were all, 'Solace, whatever it is, you can tell me,' but I honestly couldn't, because that would give away the entire plan, and then I looked at you, and you were glowing in the torchlight, and you looked so amazingly beautiful that when you said Will, I couldn't help it. There was this weird force pushing my head towards yours, and then all thoughts flew from my head when I heard your heart beating, and felt your breath on my face, and in that moment I thought 'This is it.' And then Erica, Connor, Chris and Morgan come barging in."

Nyssa sighed. "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"What what do you want me to tell you? Lies? Every time I get this close to telling you how much you honest to goodness mean to me, you always pass it off as a prank or pain meds, or part of the Capture the Flag game as making fun of you!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry, what am I supposed to think! Ever since we met in second grade you've had a string of never ending girlfriends, like there was a list of popular girls, jocks, pretty girls, friends you've just made friends you've had for a while! Like you took this list and you were planning on asking every single one of those girls out, not because you liked them because they were good looking or popular and you wanted to do that to me, but I kept my distance, calling you Solace, getting mad at you for the stupidest things so you would never look at me that way, so you couldn't use me!"

I looked at her disbelievingly. "You seriously thought that?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

We fell into silence. Scrubbing dishes, drying them off, trying not to get burnt. Another hour passed, and Chiron checked in two more times. It was now twelve thirty.

I started humming again.

"What are you singing this time?" Nyssa snapped.

"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend, in the end. If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand? I keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. I picked up the tempo, to the actual speed the song is sung at.

"You call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep you took for granted all the times I never let you down."

A new voice cut in. "You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!"

Me and Nyssa turned and stared at Erica. Chiron clopped in behind her.

"Keep working, you two, I just wanted Erica to see what she and the Stolls would be going tomorrow for putting a life size chocolate cow on the Demeter cabin roof."

They walked out.

"Well, that was weird." I said.

"No duh."

Slience.

1:00

"I like pizza. Do you like pizza? I also like pixie sticks. I found a bunch of them in the cabinet over there. I'm going to have some more. Do you want some? I wonder if there's pie?"

"Oh, good Zeus, Solace!"

1:15

"Nyssa, I'm tired."

"I would say have some more pixie sticks, but seeing how Chiron found you jumping up and down on one of the tables with five in your mouth, you're not allowed any more."

1:20

I was back up and running, with help from a slap across the face. Hopefully Chiron won't notice the bruise. . .

1:30

Chiron noticed it. We have stable cleaning duty in the morning.

The next hour passed uneventfully. Chiron checked in once more. It was now two thirty.

"Were you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I'm Sirius Black!"

"I meant were you serious about what you said before."

"The fact that I like pizza and pixie sticks, or the ow from when you slapped me."

"When we were about to kiss."

"Malcolm did tell you I was an honest guy."

"Solace!"

"It's true. I don't lie. Even though I did consider it. . ."

"When you said you wanted to kiss me."

"Well, duh."

Nyssa sighed. "Alright, I'll answer your questions. Yes, I would have liked it, I totally would have made the first move and just kissed you if I hadn't had an annoying nagging voice saying you're in the middle of a game! Stay focused! And yes, I would have kissed back."

I looked at her. She looked at me, and I moved in closer.

She put her hand up. "That was before the entire camp found out. I should never had said anything, because I made a complete fool out of myself. Drew was right. I am pathetic."

I stood there awkwardly as she sunk down to the ground, her head in her hands. It took me a moment, but if I listened, I could hear sniffling.

"Nyssa? Are you. . . are you crying?"

"Shut up."

"Hey." I sat down next to her. "Don't listen to Drew. No one likes her anyways."

"But she was telling the truth! Otherwise I would've had some sort of boyfriend by now."

"Maybe you would have, if I hadn't told every boy that so much looked at you to back off."

"You did what?"

"Honestly, Nyssa, I did do that. I dated all those other girls to get your attention. To make you jealous, or to distract myself with someone who was almost as pretty as you. I don't think it worked very well."

She looked at me, with a tearstained face and bloodshot eyes. I reached over and wiped away a tear.

"I can't stand you, you know that?" She whispered.

"But that's why I love you." I whispered back, cradling her face with my hands, leaning in.

She turned away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She got up and went back to scrubbing dishes.

I got mad. "Why not?"

She looked at me, startled. "Why should it matter to you?" She said coldly, turning back to the sink.

"Because I just told you that I loved you, and all you're doing is pushing me away!"

She looked at me, a plate in her hands. She opened her mouth to respond, then screamed, dropping the plate. The lava had dripped down her glove, and onto her arm.

I reached forward, yanking off her gloves, then taking mine off. I dragged her over to the water sink, and turned on the cold water. A blister was already forming around the edges, and the center looked like maybe a third degree burn. I had to work quickly.

"Do NOT take you arm out from under here." I commanded, and she nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes. I sprinted to the freezer on the other side of the room, and gabbed a whole tray of ice. Running back, I picked up a bucket, sat it down next to Nyssa, and emptied the ice into it.

"With your other hand, use the sprayer from the other sink to fill this. Keep the water running on your arm." I ran back to the freezer, grabbed the rest of the ice, and took them back to the basin.

The big tub was half full now, and filling up quickly. The running water helped pop the blisters, and the third degree burn wasn't spreading. I looked to see if any lava was in it, and when I saw there wasn't, I shut the water off.

"Will, you said-" I cut her off by pushing her down to the ground and shoving her arm in the ice water. I knelt down in front of her and looked at her as she gasped from the forcefulness of my actions.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. "I needed to make sure the lava was out of there, and the soak should stop the burning completely. You stay here, I'll be right back."

I glanced around, and seeing no first aid kits that had what I needed, I sprinted to the Big House, where they keep the biggest kits.

Chiron glared at me when I came in. "What are you doing here, Will?"

I gasped. "Nyssa burnt her arm. Need kit. It'll be fine from there."

He went through his one drawer, pulled out a kit labeled burns, and handed it to me. I ran back to the kitchens, and saw Nyssa had followed my directons.

She was looking pointedly away from the bucket. "Alright, Nyssa, how are you feeling."

"Dizzy."

"Okay, I'm going to help you stand up, and you're going to sit on one of the counters so I can bandage that up."

I get her on her feet, and get my arm around her. I turn to the closest counter, when Nyssa just drops. Picking her up, I carried bridal style to the counter. She struggled a bit, saying, "Will, Will, let go," but I sat her up on the counter. I grabbed her arm, and put some lotion stuff to keep it from forming this huge scab, and wrapped it up.

When I was finished, I looked at her. "That's not too tight, is it?"

"No, it's fine."

For the first time in years, I was standing up and looking straight on at her. Like I said, we had this huge height difference, me being the fifth tallest guy in camp at 6' 2"(Connor was 6' 2" ½, Travis 6' 3"1/2, Chris was 6' 4"-which was a good thing because Clarisse was 5'9", and Percy was 6'6"), and Nyssa was 5' 1".

"Why are you so tall?" Nyssa murmured, as she played with a bit of my hair that was hanging down on my neck.

"Why are you so short?" I shot back and grinned, moving closer so I was looking down at her.

She smacked me with her other hand, then brushed the hair away from my face.

"At least I'm not as short as some of the Demeter kids, I mean, you pretty much have a sign on your back saying 'Eat me, I'm small and weak!' when you're, like, 5' 0"."

I laughed and ducked my head, so our foreheads were leaning against each other. I could hear Nyssa's heartbeat, and I'm sure she could hear mine.

"Now," I started, and Nyssa looked into my eyes, "What about this you can't do?"

"The entire camp thinks I hate you, Solace, I can't turn around and be your girlfriend. Plus, everyone's going to comment, saying you're using me or something, and I'm going to get crap from Drew-"

I cut her off. "Though like with Percy and Annabeth, the entire camp's seen this coming for how many years now?"

I grinned when she hit me. "Admit it, you can't live without me. Who else would be okay with you using them as a punching bag?"

She mumbled under her breath, but I could hear her clear as day. "I admit, that smile is sexy."

I grinned, and leaned in. Nyssa put her hands around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist, drawing her close. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I slid one hand down her thigh to support her as I picked her up. Her breath was hot on my lips, I could feel her heart beating, and-

"Are you two- oh, my." Chiron had turned his head away and cleared his throat. Nyssa unwrapped her legs and I let her down. We put a considerable amount of distance between us, and Chiron came and collected the med kit.

"Crazy teenagers." He muttered as he walked out.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Random Person with No Name wants to thank three very special reviewers:**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Daughter of Hypnos**

**littlebitclever**

**These guys have been reviewing since the beginning. They've missed only a couple of chapters, and I really appreciate the input. Not just from them, but from all my reviewers.**

**Mood: Fuzzy**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head:The A Team by Ed Sheeran**

**Diss: cliffhangers**

_You don't have to call anymore/ I won't pick up the phone/ This is the last straw/ Don't wanna hurt anymore/ And you can say that you're sorry/ But I don't believe you baby/ Like I did before/ You're not sorry- You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift_

A month passed. Nyssa and I haven't spoken a word since that night. I've tried, I really have, but she walks away like I don't even exist. The nights are the worst. I fall asleep, and that night comes rushing back.

_"So, if Erica and the others didn't interfere and we had actually kissed would you have liked it?"_

_ "If I kissed you, would you have kissed back?"_

_ "I honestly wanted to kiss you."_

_ "Well, I'm sorry, what am I supposed to think! Ever since we met in second grade you've had a string of never ending girlfriends, like there was a list of popular girls, jocks, pretty girls, friends you've just made friends you've had for a while! Like you took this list and you were planning on __asking every single one of those girls out, not because you liked them because they were good looking or popular and you wanted to do that to me, but I kept my distance, calling you Solace, getting mad at you for the stupidest things so you would never look at me that way, so you couldn't use me!"_

_ "Alright, I'll answer your questions. Yes, I would have liked it, I totally would have made the first move and just kissed you if I hadn't had an annoying nagging voice saying you're in the middle of a game! Stay focused! And yes, I would have kissed back."_

_ "I can't stand you, you know that?" She whispered._

_ "But that's why I love you." I whispered back, cradling her face with my hands, leaning in._

_ She turned away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She got up and went back to scrubbing dishes._

_ I got mad. "Why not?"_

_ She looked at me, startled. "Why should it matter to you?" She said coldly, turning back to the sink._

_ "Because I just told you that I loved you, and all you're doing is pushing me away!"_

And worst of all, our almost kiss. It was so unbelievable, so, so, uncontainable. Our faces with millimeters apart. If I hadn't been holding my breath, and I had breathed out, we would have kissed. Every time I think about it, I end up punching something.

Erica still wouldn't tell me what happened between her and Nico, but she had been hanging out with this guy Drew. He had a girlfriend, though, who was one of Erica's best friends, so I wasn't worried.

In my current position, though, there was good news and bad news.

Good news: It was Christmas Eve.

Bad news: It was Christmas Eve.

I had gotten all my gifts, and this was just a last minute shopping trip, to make sure I hadn't missed something.

And to pick up a little special something.

Something for Nyssa.

Here I was, walking around the nearest shopping mall, trying to find the perfect present for Nyssa so she wouldn't hate me anymore, when I heard snickering behind me.

I turned and Percy, Grover, Travis, Connor, Nico, and Malcolm standing there laughing.

I shot them a 'what the heck?' look.

They all cracked up.

I stood there, feeling like an idiot, getting madder by the second, until Malcolm calmed down enough to say, "Dude, we've been following you for the past half hour, and you just now notice us."

I rolled my eyes as the other guys quit laughing.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." Percy gasped, and wiped away tears of laughter

"So why are you all here?"

Travis answered. "Malcolm wanted something to ask out a pretty girl with, Percy is getting yet another gift for Annabeth,"

"Don't comment, you're here for a ring to put on a finger." Percy scowled.

"Really man?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, Connor wants something for Lou Ellen,"

"Oh, you are dating."

"Who told you?"

"Erica, a while ago."

"Dude!" Travis smacked his brother upside the head. "You didn't tell me! Uh, Nico wants to get a present for his girlfriend- Will, don't get mad, they only started going out two days ago- and Grover is getting something for Juniper."

"Yeah, I've been looking around for something that says 'Please don't hate my guts I really like you'" I said.

"Well there's one place we can get all that." Percy said.

"Where?" Nico said.

"Jewelry store."

By the time we got there, Nico had a black eye, a split lip, and bruise forming on his stomach.

"We've only been going out for two days! I was hoping a teddy bear would be okay! I didn't know I had to get her jewelry!"

I groaned, rolling my head back. The annoying twerp hadn't stopped complaining since Percy first said our destination.

I spotted something our of the corner of my eye.

"Be right back." I announced, walked into the random store, and grabbed a teddy bear. I yanked on Nico's collar causing him to stumble over to where I was standing.

"Now will you shut up?" I all but yelled.

"'Sorry I'm breaking up with you.' Yeah, Will, this is perfect." Nico snorted.

"Wrong one." I all but growled as I marched over to the shelf and picked out a plain one. I shoved it at Nico and pushed him towards the counter.

"Okay, okay, geez," he muttered and paid for the teddy bear.

I would have felt bad, but the way the kid was moaning, I couldn't help it.

Once we finally got to the jewelry store, we all just stood there, awkwardly, until a saleslady came over.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The young girl asked. She wasn't skanky like the stereotypical cashier people, in fact, she wore no makeup, and her hair fells in curls down her back. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and listened to what we needed.

"Engagement rings are in this case here," she said, walking over to a case and pointing in. "Charm bracelets are here, that might be a good pick," she said to Percy and Grover, "you two might want to check out our selection of earrings," she snapped her fingers at Malcolm and Connor, "and you," she pointed at me. "There's this old saying that goes, 'Nothing says I love you like a diamond necklace.' You might want to see what we have." The other guys snickered as she turned to Nico. "And I guess you're just going to stand there awkwardly."

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Because if you weren't, I would have to make a suggestion on what you should buy. So drop the attitude, it's not cool, it just shows you're a jerk."

"Some customer service they have here."

"Don't be a smart butt. I have better things to do than waste my time."

She walked over to Travis, and started asking him a couple questions about Katie. She pointed out a ring, and I could see him grinning all the way across the store. She walked over to Malcolm and Connor, pointed out some stuff, and they seemed satisfied. Percy and Grover found something without the salesgirl's help, and soon they were all ready to go.

Except for me.

"Hey, don't worry, man, take your time." Percy clapped a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be at the food court. We'll see you later man."

I sighed, and kept looking at the necklaces. The salesgirl went to her computer and started working on something.

I wondered how she got the job. She couldn't be more than a little younger than Erica, about thirteen or so.

I sighed again. This time the girl turned around.

"Do you need help?" Her face was softer, looking at me. She got up from her desk and walked over to the case.

"You said you needed something that says I'm sorry, I love you, that sorta thing. What happened?"

"Uh, we both go to this summer camp and about a month back- some people stay year round- we had both gotten in trouble, so we had to spend the night in the kitchens cleaning dishes. Throughout the night, some crazy things happened, like me going crazy on a sugar high- there were a bunch of pixie sticks and I was tired, don't blame me- and she slapped me across the face once the high crashed and I was sitting in a chair, literally falling asleep on the spot, and there was me singing, and she got burned, and we- we almost kissed a couple times, but she kept pulling away, and the last time we almost kissed, our camp director saw me holding her, our lips literally a hair's width apart, with her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist, and well, it was really awkward."

"Have you talked to her?" She said, looking through this big binder sitting on the counter.

"Not since then, no. I've tried, I really have, but she keeps ignoring me like I'm the plague."

"Well, maybe you haven't tried enough." She said, looking over at me.

"That's why I'm buying this." I said. "She just hates me, and I want to make it better, and I told her that I love her, and I tried to tell her a couple other times how much she means to me before that, and either we got interrupted, or she didn't believe me, or. . . what is that?"

The girl was holding a couple boxes. "Several things that might help with your situation. What is she like?"

"She's my best friend. Well, used to be. She loves building, wants to be an engineer. She is very particular about her promises, so if she promises to hide one of her brothers from a kid who's mad at him, she'll hide him, but will tell the girl where he is if she asks. She's tough, and is not afraid to hit someone that gets on her nerves. She's beautiful, kind, caring, she's only called me by my first name, what, three times? She roped one of the other guys in here earlier into pretending to be her boyfriend to get on my nerves, see if I was jealous, but, of course I heard her begging him to do it when I went to congratulate the guy on having the guts to do something I never did. She has a really bad temper, she refuses to be weak, hates to let anyone see her cry- oh my gosh she's like my sister when you describe her that way. But, even though she's far from perfect, I just fall for her more every time I see her."

"Don't tell me that. Tell her."

I looked at her, like 'are you serious?'

"This might help."

She laid down a box. Inside of it, was a necklace. I literally gasped. It was a heart shaped dangling thing on a gold chain, and the heart sparkled a thousand different colors.

"Your name is Will, right? Will Solace?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I got a call from a certain Mr. Brunner telling me that he had a student at a year-round residence camp who made this, and to please put it on hold for a certain Will Solace. He also sent me a picture of you, so I would know, and he had Erica drop it off. . ."

I looked at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Now take the necklace."

"How much?"

"Well, since it was on hold for two weeks, and you factor in the part where it was meant for you to get specifically, nothing. Unless you want to buy something else just in case."

"Just in case for what?"

"She flips out that you bought her a necklace she made, she doesn't like it, and that's why Mr. Brunner dropped it off in the first place, or she's standing right behind you looking extremely mad."

I whip around, and sure enough, there she is.

"What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time.

"Last minute Christmas shopping. What are you doing? I heard Erica talking about how you finished shopping weeks ago and was going to bust into where you were keeping them to find out what she got."

"Which is why I'm here right now. I put an empty box into storage with Erica's name on it, and I'm came to the mall to pick it up now."

"In a jewelry store?"

"Nah, that was last minute idea."

"What is that in your hand?" she asked, and grabbed it before I could say anything.

"Is this the necklace I made?" Nyssa looked at me, disbelieving.

"Apparently. Chiron had Erica deliver it to here and put it on hold for me to come pick up two weeks ago."

"That's when it went missing."

"Huh?"

"This necklace, Chris had me make it in the hopes that Clarisse would like it, but then she found out, so I asked Chiron if there were any nearby jewelry stores that were willing to buy it from me, and he said he'd hold onto it for me, then the next day, he called me over and said it went missing."

We looked at each other, and said together, "Erica."

"So does Chris still need this necklace?"

"Okay, I said Clarisse found out, do I need to go into more detail?"

"Good point."

"So will you shoo? I'm doing last minute Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, but I doubt Erica would want anything from a jewelry store."

"Maybe it's not for Erica."

"Why would you buy your mom jewelry, she hates you and I thought the feeling's mutual."

"Maybe it's not for my mom, I'm not telling you, get out of here." I said, as she opened her mouth again. "Scat, shoo, keep moving, nothing to see here." I turned her around and started pushing her out of the store.

Of course, she grabbed my arm and twisted it around, like I tried to do to Drew, but for her it worked. Show off.

"I can walk, you know."

I turned around as soon as Nyssa was out of sight. "Well that was progress. But I'm still going to kill my sister."

"I would suggest you buy this." The girl bit her lip and slid a box across the counter. Opening it up, I grinned. It was perfect.

"Thanks." I paid the girl, and walked out. When I looked back, she was gone.

Confused, I looked down at the case. A paper was sticking out of it.

I pulled it out and read it. "Good Luck, William. Aphrodite."

I shook my head and snorted. Only her.

_3 Doors Down is my favorite band. Anyone noticed?_

I wake up to a pounding on my head.

No, I'm not hungover.

Erica is literally pounding on my head to wake me up.

Merry Christmas to you, too.

"Wake up! You gigantic lump, I've been yelling at you for the past fifteen minutes ago since Chiron came by! We're supposed to go up to the mess hall to open presents! Don't worry about getting dressed! MOVE!"

She yanked on my arm and I do tumbling out of my bunk to the floor. It didn't help that I had a top bunk, and there were four bunks in a stack. The way the bunks were made, there were four bunks in a stack made to look like cabinets, with doors that fold. The bunks were three feet deep into the walls, three feet tall, meaning our ceilings were about thirteen feet tall, including the spaces between the bunks and the first bunk and the floor.

Soon our entire cabin was sitting on the floor of the dining hall, wrapped up in blankets. All the other cabins were there, all of them in pajamas. What we were waiting for, I don't know.

A small ball of fire came out of nowhere, lighting up a small pile of sticks a Demeter girl had been trying to light for the past five minutes. She scrambled back as it ignited, and Leo came running in, his hair and arms on fire.

Little Harley came in after him, mimicking Leo, a big smile on the seven year old's face. The rest of the Hephaestus brothers came in, followed by a walking mound of blankets. It walked over to where Leo was sitting, and dumped the mound on him.

I grinned as Nyssa gave Jake a noogie and then punched Leo when he came out from underneath the blankets. Nyssa shook her hair out of her face, then shot me a look. I bit my lip, hoping that would keep the smile off my face, and to keep my jaw from dropping.

Nyssa was wearing this pink strappy top, that didn't do a good job of keeping the straps on her shoulders, one was hanging off her shoulder. Fitted brown sweatpants were tucked into fuzzy boots, and I could see her shivering.

I got up, a took another blanket with me. I walked over to where she was sitting a little ways away from where her brothers were wrestling over blankets. I dropped it in her lap, before sitting down next to her.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. I looked at her back.

"For you." When she didn't move, I wrapped the extra amount of my blanket around her shoulders, and draped the blanket from her lap over both of ours.

"Better?" I looked at Nyssa, hoping she'd respond.

"Thank you." She looked at me, with big, warm, brown eyes.

"I'm going first!" Leo yelled. He grabbed a bunch of boxes from underneath the gigantic tree. He passed them out, to just about everyone of his friends. I opened up mine, and grinned. Ten new Hydra arrows were going to be helpful in Capture the Flag. I looked over at Nyssa, and she was looking at hers, with this small smile on her face, that was beautiful. I knew most people would skip over it, not even noticing, but that's what made Nyssa herself. I looked at the inscription on the hammer that was inside the box, and it read, "For the best sister I've ever had. I definitely would not be alive without you. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Flame on!"

I laughed, and Nyssa glared at me, that little smile still on her face. I bumped her with my elbow, and she rolled her eyes.

After that, presents were being passed around, in order around the circle, starting with Leo on my left, and continuing in that direction. Erica gave Zach this big soundboard thing, Lisa a few scripts, and a lot of nice things for all our siblings. I could tell Brad loved his guitar picks, and Nicole immediately started fiddling with the clay. Erica gave me this box, and inside was a picture frame of me and her, the day she dropped the water balloon on me and Nyssa. I was giving her this big bear hug, and somehow she squirmed around so she was giving me a noogie. I just had to laugh.

The circle went on. Katie freaked when Travis got down on one knee in front of her, and tackled him without letting him even talk. Percy got a water pistol from Annabeth, and Malcolm gave me this awesome new brace for my bow. Soon, everyone had went except for Nyssa and then me.

Nyssa had made all this incredible stuff for everyone, she even made a big sign to go over the door of Cabin Nine, reading, "Flame On!" She stood in front of me, and without looking at me, she handed me a box. "For you, Solace."

I took it and opened it, and my jaw dropped. Nyssa bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea, but I knew how much you've always thought it would be cool to go to a normal high school, and I made this myself,"

I cut her off with a giant hug, wrapping her small, muscular frame in my arms. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Leo coughed. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's a high school ring. My birthstone, an archery symbol, and the engraving reads 'To the biggest idiot in Cabin Seven. I still haven't forgotten the glue you put in my hair.'" I laughed, as Nyssa let go and sat back down.

"What glue?" Jake Mason asked.

"We were in what, second grade? And Nyssa was sitting in front of me, and she kept stomping on my feet when I stretched them out, so I took a glue bottle and poured it in her hair."

"Yeah, and then I punched you what, five times? We were both sent to the principal's office."

I grinned, and Nyssa's smile grew slightly bigger. I handed out my gifts, a new tablet for Malcolm, rosin for Jake, my brother, and Sarah- the stuff they put on the bows of string orchestral instruments so the bows don't stick. Erica grinned at the new CD's of her favorite bands I gave her, but glared at the note I stuck in the rubber band- 'One of these days you'll sing one of these songs at the campfire.'

Lastly, Nyssa. I turned to where she was sitting, watching Leo play with his chainsaw- don't worry, it was off. He was just taking it apart.

"Nyssa. Come here."

She frowned, and got up, coming to the center of the circle where I was standing. All eyes were on us, now.

"For you. I hope you like it." I pulled out the box I had bought last night, and took out the necklace. A silver chain glittered, and from the box emerged a small N- made out of diamonds.

She gasped, a huge smile erupting on her face. "Really?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know. A bit cliche, with the letter, and everything, but I thought it was perfect."

She smiled even bigger, then turned around, and pulled her hair to one side. I laid the necklace down on her collarbone, checking to see if it was right side up. Nyssa gasped a bit, as the cold metal touched her skin, and when I shut the clasp, I moved her thick curls back into place. She turned around smiling bigger than I had ever remembered her having.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered, then leaned in.

Nyssa put her hands on my chest, sliding one up to the back of my neck, keeping me there.

This was it. I was going to kiss her. Our foreheads touched, my eyes fluttered shut, nothing was going to stop me now. I felt her breath on my face, she rose up a little on her toes, so I wouldn't have to bend over quite as far. I took a breath in, and-

!

We both jumped as Connor and Erica cracked up, safety horns in hand.

"Geez get a room." Percy said, laughing from where he was sitting with his arms around Annabeth.

Malcolm was suppressing a smile, as I glanced around the circle to see everyone laughing. I grinned, and turned back to where Nyssa was standing-

She wasn't there.

I turned around in time to see her shove Connor. Everyone quit laughing, and she walked out.

"Nyssa!" I called, starting to run after her, but Jason- the Romans had come over for Christmas- grabbed my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let her go, man. Give her space."

I ignored him, grabbed a blanket, an ran into the cold snow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Random Person with No Name has to admit, yes, I do laugh to myself every time I upload a chapter like the last one. Littlebitclever caught me on that. :P So how many of you guys hate me for that last chapter? Yeah, I couldn't help it, I just had to do it. You guys are really going to hate me for this chapter, aw, man. Just a little warning: I will not be able to update as much, I'm going to be extrememly busy the next couple weeks, but I will do what I can.**

**Mood: Studious. I'm doing this online summer health course so I don't have to do it in the school year.**

**Song that I'm listening to (little different): Mercy by One Republic**

**Diss: The fact that it takes me three minutes to take a quiz online, and a total of ten minutes loading throughout the quiz.**

_There's someone that I'm missing/ I think that they could be/ The better half of me- Come Home by OneRepublic_

I traced her footsteps the best I could in the falling snow. I wrapped the blanket around me to keep me warm right now, and have it warm for Nyssa when I find her.

All the footsteps from everyone else in the camp were not making this easy, and the falling snow were covering up any newer tracks versus older tracks quickly. I was in front of the Hephaestus cabin when I heard a girl's voice. Nyssa's voice.

"What is wrong with Will?"

"He's a son of Apollo. He can't protect you as well as a son of Ares or a son of Athena."

"Why should that matter? You're not telling Leo or Jake who and who not to date."

"They're boys. They're supposed to do the protecting."

"But I'm not in love with a son of Athena or Ares. I'm in love with Will."

My heart leaped, and I grinned. The smile wiped off my face, though, when I realized what they were talking about. I sneak behind the Hephaestus cabin, and stand at the corner, until Hephaestus is done.

"Sons of Apollo are known for their temper. Do you really want to be in love with someone like that?"

"In my defense, Lord Hephaestus, sons of Ares are violent and sons of Athena are proud. How is that any better than a fatal flaw of having a hot temper?" I said, walking into view of the angry Olympian.

"In their defense, they are strong enough to protect my only daughter."

"I didn't think I wasn't able to. As a bonus, if she gets hurt when I'm not around to protect her, I can always patch her up. Plus, I don't think Nyssa needs to be protected. She protects herself just fine."

"Anything else while you're here interrupting?"

"Yes. I would like to point out that a son of Ares or Athena doesn't love your daughter anywhere near as much as I do."

I held my breath, as Nyssa gasped, both of us waiting for me to be blasted.

"Fine. Date if you want to. But don't come crying to me, Nyssa, if he hurts you. Relationships with a kid of Apollo moves fast and ends fast." With that, Nyssa's father was gone.

Nyssa immediately hugged me. "Did you hear that? Will, this is amazing!"

"He was right."

"What?" Nyssa unwrapped her arms and looked at me.

"I'll. . ." I took a big breath. "I'll just hurt you. I don't want to do that. I love you too much."

"Then that's why we should at least try this."

"I. . . I don't think that's a risk that I want to take." With that I walked away.

"Will." Nyssa grabbed my wrist, and before I could react, pulled me into a kiss.

It was everything I imagined it to be. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands slid up my chest to rest comfortably. I picked her up, sliding a hand down across her thighs, so I was holding her a foot off the ground, and she moved her hands to either side of my face. My brain must have shorted out, because I can't remember all that happened, except it was one of the best moments of my life.

I broke the kiss. "Nyssa." I gasped.

She smiled at me, her eyes shining. I let her down onto the ground, her hand grabbing hold of mine.

"I can't do this to you." I said, wiping my lips. "I can't set you up for being hurt."

Nyssa stopped smiling, and dropped my hand. "What are you saying?"

"As much as I feel for you, I'm only going to hurt you. I don't want to do that to you, you mean too much to me. I shouldn't date anybody, my heart. . . my heart belongs to you, but I can't date you because I'll end up breaking your heart. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Nyssa glared at me, her lips swollen from kissing me. "You just ended something before it even had the chance to start and all you're saying is sorry?"

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone. This is to protect you."

"Out of all the things that I could need protecting from this is what you choose? Will, we're demigods! We can't put things off until tomorrow because for us there might not be a tomorrow! If anything is going to happen it needs to happen now! You can't procrastinate!"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm ending whatever this is now before it goes any further, because the longer I wait, the more it'll hurt both of us."

Nyssa stared at me, disbelieving. It killed me to see the look of betrayal and hurt on her face. Nyssa hardly ever lets her emotions out, and the one time she did-

WHACK! Nyssa slapped me. She looked at me a moment, with tears in her eyes- Nyssa, the girl who never cries, who never shows a moment of weakness- before storming off around to the front of the cabin. I could hear the door slam from behind here.

I walked over to the next cabin, coming around between them and entering into the comforting golden glow of Cabin Seven.

I laid on the couch, trying to suffocate myself with a pillow, when my siblings come bursting in talking and laughing.

"Will, come on, we brought back your presents, there's this huge snowball fight that's going to happen- what are you doing?" Brad asked. Mandy smacked him in the head.

"Hey, man, don't kill yourself, that's not cool." Josh came over and tried to yank the pillow out of my arms. I held on, though.

I heard Erica say, "Hold on, I got an idea." I heard Abby giggling and Erica grunt as if she was picking up something heavy.

"Merry Christmas!" Erica yelled as she dumped the seven year old on my stomach. I gasped for air as Josh yanked the pillow away from me, and Abby laughed.

"It's Santa Claus!" She shrieked as Lizzie came over and picked her up off me, tickling the little kid.

Erica looked at me, and immediately saw something was wrong. "Carleigh, Zach, Sarah, why don't you guys take the little ones out and build some snowmen? Josh and I will get Will moving again."

They nodded, and herded everyone else out.

"What did you do this time?" Erica deadpanned, as soon as the door shut.

"What makes you think I did something?" I asked. "Not everything is my fault."

Just then Leo and Jake Mason came barging in. "Dude, what did you do, Nyssa is crying- and she never cries- and we asked her what was wrong and she said to ask you." Leo walked right up to me.

"Nyssa's crying?" Josh asked.

"Not like the whole over dramatic Aphrodite girl thing, but she's just lying there, tears pouring out of her eyes. I think that's even creepier than the former, cause she only cried when Beckendorf died, and I don't think any of her other brothers died, and you're still living, so you did something."

Erica looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Yes I know that proves your point." I sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"Mean to do what?" Leo asked.

"I went to go find her, as you saw, and I was passing in front of the Hephaestus cabin when I heard Nyssa's voice. She was talking to your dad. They were arguing- about me. I stepped in, talked to Hephaestus, and he told Nyssa we could date if we wanted to, but to not come crying to him when I broke her heart. I told her he was right, that all I was going to do was hurt her, and I walked away. Nyssa. . . she grabbed my wrist, and turned me around, pulling me down to where she could kiss me. It was. . . it was really nice. My brain stopped working, I couldn't tell you all the details. . . she's a really good kisser. . ."

"Dude." Jake said.

"That's our sister." Leo continued.

"And your our brother." Erica finished. "Don't go there."

"Well, at some point I picked her up, and so I broke the kiss, and let her down- she was smiling even more than when I gave her the necklace. I told her I couldn't do this, that I had to stop before I ended up hurting her, and she got upset, and I told her I was sorry, and she slapped me. . ."

"And I'm punching you." Jake said, and punched me in the stomach.

Josh and Erica ended up pulling Jake off me. Leo looked so mad, he had flames dancing through his hair and everything.

"Will, are you that stupid? Just last month, you were moaning about how Nyssa was pushing you away, that you wish you could just go up to her and ask her out!"

"You know what?" I stood up, really mad now. "It's not like any of your lives are perfect. Jake, you have this huge crush on Liliana from the Athena cabin. Why haven't you asked her out already? And Leo, you can't pretend your life is perfect, you're dating your best friend's ex girlfriend who he dumped for Reyna! And don't talk Erica, I would've asked her out a long time ago of you hadn't kept interrupting me and Nyssa. Oh, and might I ask how Nico's doing, with a new pretty girlfriend from Aphrodite?"

"You know what, I could care less about what Nico is doing, since he kept hitting me when I did something he didn't like. Or how he decided that he would manage every second of every day of my life! And I wouldn't have kept interrupting you and Nyssa and kept you two from kissing if she hadn't asked me to, because her dad didn't approve, and she didn't want to keep falling harder and harder for you when she wasn't allowed to. Of course, you made my job a bit difficult, but hey," Erica walked backwards out of the cabin. "It's not like you care."

"Someone's moody." Leo muttered.

"No. She's right. I need to pay more attention to her." It all made sense now. The bruises on her arms, why she was learning to fight so hard, it was because she felt the need to defend herself. And it was all my fault because I didn't notice a thing.

"I'm a really screwed up person." I muttered.

"We're demigods. It comes with the territory." Leo said.

"I should've been paying more attention. Protecting her."

"Erica doesn't need protection. She handles herself just fine." Josh shrugged.

"You want to know one of the things your dad said, Jake, Leo? He said that children of Apollo wouldn't be able to protect Nyssa like a son of Athena or Ares would. And he's right. I can't even help my own little sister."

"Because she won't let you. I asked her where those bruises were coming from, she said they were from a wrestling lesson with Clarisse! I figured, okay, makes sense, it's Clarisse. I offered her some help with a cut on her shoulder after a supposed dagger lesson with Piper, she snapped at me saying she was fine. Trust me Will, none of us had pieced two and two together. But even if we had, Erica would've shrugged it off as nothing, and everything would've happened the same way except we would have known what was going on." Josh was the most mad I had ever seen him.

"That doesn't stop me from being pathetic." I mumbled, knowing he was right.

"Fine. Take the pillow and suffocate yourself. I tried to help you." Josh turned on his heel and walked out, soon followed by Jake and Leo.

I sighed, and walked upstairs. I grabbed a guitar. I was nowhere near as good as Brad, as guitar was probably his talent, but I was still better than when we tried to teach Joel how to play. That went absolutely nowhere.

There was something I was missing. I knew it was Nyssa, but I couldn't put her through a relationship with me. I couldn't do that to her. She was the better half of me. I knew it, she knew it, just about everyone knows.

I felt like I couldn't breath. I needed to go somewhere else, where no one knows me. Actually, it would be better if I went somewhere where people did know me, just from a long time ago.

Is this what I wanted? Yeah. I needed new air to breath, new people to see, and a whole new environment. It was Christmas. I was eighteen, and I doubt my mom would mind.

I was going to a normal house, surrounded by normal people, doing normal things. I wasn't going home, of course, this was my home, but I was going somewhere I haven't been since I was ten.

I was going to live with my mom in California.


	13. Chapter 13

**Random Person With No Name likes Pizza. That's it. Yeah. . . Writer's block stinks. That, and the fact that I got kicked out of my room and had to sleep on the daybed in the basement for two days because my dad's friend was staying at our house. At least it wasn't the computer room floor again.**

**Mood: random. But that's in the name.**

**Song That's stuck in my head: Glasses of Water by Coldplay**

**Diss: The fact that I can't upload more often.**

_Your imitation of my walk/ and the perfect way you talk/ It's just a couple of the million things/ That I love about you/ So I need you- So I need you by 3 Doors Down_

I stared at my leg, watching it just spaz. You know, where you're bouncing your leg up and down and you don't even realize it, and then you can't make it stop, and then it does, and you can't make it start again until you stop paying attention and it's starts doing it again and the whole cycle repeats itself? Yeah, that whole thing.

So I was sitting here in the lobby of my new high school, thinking about camp. Funny, how as soon as you get this idea to go away somewhere, and you can't wait to get there, and then all you can think about once you're there is the life you leave. I'm not missing it, per say, but I'm noticing little things about camp that I didn't notice while I was there.

Like how much I am NOT going to miss Erica and Nyssa and Malcolm and Josh and all my friends. How I am NOT going to think about how I should've beaten the crap out of Nico. How I should've left more than a note to Chiron, saying that I left and the leadership position was now Josh's. How I am NOT going to worry about how Josh was going to kill me for making him leader, because he told me he didn't want it, and if something happened to me during the Giant War, that he was going to bring me back and kill me again.

Nope, definitely not.

Of course, that's all I was doing sitting here, waiting for a secretary to tell me what the heck I was supposed to be doing with myself.

A girl, short, with short black hair, streaked with green, red, and blue came bursting into the office, laughing, shortly followed by another girl, tall, with long natural blonde hair and glasses followed her in, laughing just as hard. I stared at the floor, disinterested, as soon as I saw them, until the tall one called my name.

"William R. Solace?" I stood up and walked over to her and the other girl.

"Hi. I'm Ellie Lestrong, this is my best friend Beth Goodham. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks." I shook Ellie's hand while she nudged her friend.

"Welcome to the school district, Billy." Beth started cracking up again, and Ellie passed a hand in front of her mouth to hide a smile.

"Call me Will."

"Alright." Ellie glared at Beth, who immediately stopped laughing. If these two weren't best friends, I was a dolphin.  
>"We'll stop by your first period class, give you a chance to introduce yourself, and then take you on a tour of the school." Ellie started walking, leaving me and Beth to look at each other before running off to catch up.<p>

"Make sure you listen. Ellie talks fast." Beth said to me. "Billy." She snickered.

"Don't call me that. Please?"

"I'm sorry about Beth. She got dropped as a child, if you know what I mean."

"It wasn't my fault my dad passed out in the delivery room!"

"You guys were in the grade below mine. Didn't you both go by Lizzie?"

"Yeah, but that got boring. Especially when Beth cut her hair, and we stopped looking exactly alike. . ." Ellie explained.

"Didn't that girl you always hung out with- you know, the one whose hair you glued?- go with you to some private school in New York? Melissa, that was her name." Beth snapped her fingers.

"Nyssa." Ellie automatically corrected.

"Right, sorry."

"Yeah, she and I were still friends, but then I decided to come back here after. . . after we had a bit of a fall out."

"Girl problems!" Beth yelled, which surprisingly didn't get us any strange looks. But then, Beth was weird. . .

Ellie smacked her in the head. "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth."

"Yes I do." Beth scowled.

"Really, because if you did, you wouldn't have scored us both detention for telling Mrs. Harris that she had man hands."

"Well, it's true, and that's a good thing, she's an engineer!"

"And our shop teacher."

"It was still true." Beth grumbled.

"Wait- Harris? Like Nyssa's mom?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How's my mom doing? I haven't gotten to see her yet- I drove straight here from the hotel I was staying at.

Ellie cringed. "Uh, she's fine, she's just a little-"

"Remarried with three children, named Marisa, Jack, and Anna-"

"Mary, James, and Amelia-"

"And if you mention a certain Will Solace around her she will slap you." Beth said happily. "She hates your guts for leaving. Oh, look, we're here!"

Ellie took off her glasses and facepalmed. "Beth, remember what I said about thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself?"

"Do it before you open your trap."

"Oh."

"Go on." Ellie waved to me.

I took a big breath, opened the door, took a step- and met the ground.

Beth erupted in laughter, the class following her example.

"Need help?" Ellie asked, glaring at Beth.

"Watch out." I warned, then jackknifed to my feet.

All noise stopped. Everyone was staring at me.

"Impressive. How'd you like to join the hand to hand club? We study self defense every Tuesday from three to six."

"That would be cool. Thanks." I turned to the class. "Hey. I'm sure some of you remember me. I'm Will Solace."

"You were the one who made the water heater explode!" A random kid yelled out.

"Didn't you get glued to the ceiling?"

"Where's that girl you were always with, Nyssa, right?"

"Yeah, that was me, yes, Ellie and Beth did glue me to the ceiling, and Nyssa is still in New York at the private school." I felt like I was in front of a firing squad.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Benjamin, we're taking Will on a tour of the school, so he'll just be missing this class." Thank you, Ellie.

The teacher sitting on the desk nodded. "Fine by me. Peace and happiness."

Ellie returned the phrase, and I followed her out of the classroom. Ellie immediately punched Beth in the stomach as soon as the door was closed.. "What did we say about tripping new students?"

"That it's funny, duh." Beth grinned, kind of like how Erica would after she pulled a prank.

Ellie groaned.

As they took me on a tour of the school, I realized more and more things about this place. Ellie and Beth haven't changed a bit. I caught myself thinking about how in first grade, Nyssa and I did not get along at all, and she would always mock me, imitating my walk. Ellie still talked weirdly, though now you could understand what she was saying after all the speech lessons I remember her having to go to. Nyssa always talked so perfectly, and clearly. Beth still wanted a llama.

I loved a million things about Nyssa.

I needed her.

And yet, I needed to be away for a while. There was no perfect solution, with me being the only one who knew how to operate the infirmary, since I had been doing that for so long, and I had only begun training Jasmine, who was ten- but it was pretty obvious her talent was going to be healing. I wonder if my cabin could handle it. Yeah, infirmary duty was spread around the camp for people who had room in their schedules for it, but no other cabin could do the healing anywhere close to the level we could. I knew Erica couldn't run the infirmary- the one time I took her in there, there was no one needing to be healed, be she still puked because of that hospital smell that accumulated.

"Earth to Will." Ellie shook me out of my thoughts.

"Where are we?" I asked. It was a dark closet, that reeked of chemicals.

"Somewhere we can talk to you about how this school works so you won't get your butt kicked." Ellie glared at me.

"A broom closet." Beth smiled.

"My point is, you're new. You moved away from this school district, get held back, and then came back. You missed a lot of stuff. If you want to survive, stay out of my way. That includes Beth, and my brother. No comments, no face rearranging. Second, you do not mess with the jocks. I don't care how cool that jackknife was back in the classroom, or that you can see your six pack through your shirt, if you are ever against a team of jocks in PE, let them win. You can fade into the shadows, be social, but not popular, and no one bothers you. Your other option is to join us. Join the jocks, make the jokes they do, join all and every sports teams, but do not become one of the captains. That'll earn you trouble. Most of the time I don't do this, and let new kids get beat up, but you were here before, and I know you're having a bit of a rough time. So make your choice now. Whatever it is, I'll make it happen."

"Can I choose a mixture of both?" Ellie's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not good at soccer, but I'm pretty good at football, and I kick butt at basketball. I'm a great shot too, if there's an archery or firearms team."

"There is." Ellie looked at me calculating.

"Also, I'm big into music. I play the guitar. Not as good as one of the guys from New York, but I'm pretty good. Can play just about anything, and I sing too. Is there any way I can do both, and not get pummeled?"

"Well, if you stink enough not to be better than George at anything. At music, I mean."

"How good is he?"

"He's good at trying too hard to be good. I used to sing a bit, and he made my life horrible. I was better than him. If he asks you to back off, just play up his ego, tell him why he's asking you to do that as you could never be as good as him, that sorta crap. Do that, I could make it work for you."

"Thanks Ellie."

"Call me Elle. Everyone who's in does."

"Anything special I should call Beth?"

"No. Don't worry about it."

"Alright."

She poked her head out of the door, just slightly, and then slipped out, letting me and Beth follow her.

"Come on." Elle stared me down with those cold green eyes. "Let's get you back to Mr. Benjamin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Random Person with No Name took a short hiatus. Sorry. But seriously, I am so glad I am done that summer health course. Life is pretty good right now, got my schedule fixed up, got to go outside, did some painting, and just pretty much chilling. If you guys got ideas for songs that I could use for chapters, feel free to let me know, and I'll check them out.**

**Mood: Happy.**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift**

**Diss: Summer Health Courses. Don't ever take one. I am telling you now.**

_And you say sorry like the angel/ Heaven let me think was you/ But I'm afraid/ It's too late to apologize- Apologize by One Republic_

Classes were different, but normal. That's definitely what I needed.

What I didn't need, was to find out exactly how my mother thought of me.

But that's skipping ahead a little bit.

The teachers were odd. Mr. Benjamin especially. He was like some hippy guy that's not from Woodstock era.

The day went by quickly. It was strange how everyone knew me. I mean, I was here before I left for camp, but then they were in the grade below mine. They all bought the whole 'year off school to go see the world' excuse instead of making myself look like an idiot by saying I got held back. And the excuse was partial truth, if you count fighting Gaea's minions and a bunch of giants in Greece and Rome seeing the world.

Apparently, Chiron pulled some strings during the two days it took me to get here by motorcycle- I am telling you now, that was the best birthday gift I had ever gotten. Thanks, Dad. Because of a certain Mr. Brunner, I was taking Latin instead of the Spanish they would have automatically put me in, and I had several music classes as electives.

Math was boring, English gave me a headache, and in Social Studies we were studying Ancient Greece. That's not ironic at all.

Basically, school was boring.

I was sitting in my last period class, Latin, which was ridiculously easy, I just had to act like I was struggling a bit to fit in. Finally, the bell rang, and I rushed to my locker.

"Hey, Will." One of Elle's friends, Cassie, came up to me and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Cassie." I nodded. She smiled and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night." She smiled.

"Probably moving my stuff from the hotel to my mom's. If she lets me." I added that last part under my breath. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Cassie leaned forward a bit.

"Ah, no, I'm not really one for movie theaters." I said. "They're overpriced. I mean, ten dollars for one ticket? And that's not including the snacks."

"Oh. Alright." Cassie looked embarrassed. "Another time?"

"If I'm not busy with homework, I'm sure we can get a group of friends together."

"Oh, no, that's okay." She sighed. "I'll see you later, Will."

I watched her walk over to a group of friends, and they all started whispering and glancing at me. I felt kinda bad, but I guess no one was beautiful once you've seen Nyssa.

"Will!" Elle yelled at me from the doors of the school. "Are you going to stare at a group of blondes or catch the bus?"

"Uh, neither." I called back. "I drove. I'm gonna go see my mom, maybe talk to her a bit. Wish me luck!"

"Dude," Beth reached up and patted my shoulder. "You're gonna need it."

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please. Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me. Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start, and after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart- Poker Face by Lady GaGa_

I pulled into the driveway of my old house. I smiled slightly, remembering the memories attached to this place. I saw the old tire swing, me and Nyssa would take turns laying on the tire- it was laying parallel to the ground- and pushing the other. One time she shoved it into the tree and I had a concussion.

I walk up the front path, looking at the stones, where me and some other school friends spent days on our little kid bikes. I sighed. I'm not one much for sentimental crap, probably cause I'm a guy, but this place had some fond memories.

I reached the front door, and raised my hand to knock, before putting it back down. Did I really want to do this? What if this ends badly? She could totally just slam the door in my face. Very rarely did she write me a letter back, but I made sure to send her one every week. Only once or twice did she send them back unopened.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I heard a faint "I'm coming!" from inside, a man's voice. Elle had said something about a new husband.

A man, about my height with thinning red hair, opened the door and looked at me. "Well, I don't recognize you, but you're not dressed as a salesman. Can I help you?"

I grinned slightly at what the man said, before shaking my head and looking back up at the man. "Uh, yeah, is there a Miss Solace around?"

"No." The man said. "My wife's maiden name was Solace, though, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please sir." I turned on my best manners. After all, this guy was probably my stepdad.

"Becca!" The man called over his shoulder. "Door for you!" He turned back to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Henry Baker."

"Will Solace." I shook his hand as he paled.

"You wouldn't be. . ." he trailed off as a average height, thin woman came up behind him, fixing her shoulder length blonde hair into a bun. She looked up as her husband trailed off, gasping, and pulling her hands away from her hair to cover her mouth, letting it fall back down.

"Will?" The woman breathed. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Why didn't you return my letters?" I was shaking now. My mother just stood there, staring at me. I wasn't mad, just hurt. I wanted to talk to her, to see her handwriting, and the only response was sending my letters back. "I mean, write me back."

"I didn't know what to say to you." She breathed. "Oh, Will," She broke down crying. I made a move to comfort her, but Henry beat me to it. He looked at me with big, serious eyes.

"I guess you'd better come in." He said, and lead my mom into a room further back.

"Amelia, James, Mary, in the kitchen, please!" He yelled up a staircase.

Next thing I know, we're all sitting around the kitchen table. My mom is still bawling, and the three kids are glaring at me. The boy in the middle, I'm guessing he was James- he looked like he was going to kill me. One girl stopped glaring at me, and turned to Mom.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked the woman. I would have guessed she was about eight, with red hair pulled into a braid, and purple glasses on her nose. I'm guessing she and the other girl might be twins, they look exactly the same.

"I did a horrible thing." Mom sobbed. "Oh, I'm terrible."

"No, you're not." I said firmly. "We all make mistakes, Mom."

Mary, Amelia, James and Henry all snapped their heads around to look at me.

"Mom?" James looked at me incredulously. "Why are you calling her mom?"

"He's my son." Mom had calmed down enough that she wasn't sobbing, but she was still crying. "That's William. The one I told you about. The one who went to camp."

I grimaced as they all turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you write any letters in the past, what, three years?" Henry was more harsh with me now.

"I did." I said. "Every week. To this address. Some of them returned, unopened. I never once got a response."

James' eyes widened. Everyone at the table could see it.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's my fault. It had the label Delphi on it, and figured it was junk. I had heard some girls talking about a clothing company, called Delphi or something."

"Yeah, some of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin started that." I said, then sucked in a breath.

My mom noticed. "It's ok, Will, I told them. I told them everything. They didn't believe me until you sent me that picture a while back, of you and your friend, Nyssa, fighting this huge dog."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Wow, Lindsey was taking pictures, even during the war."

"Lindsey? Who is she?" One of the girls asked me.

"A half sister of mine. She died in the Second Titan War, got hit with some poison throwing knife."

"Cool!" James burst out.

"No. Not cool." I looked at him in the eye. "Especially when you're fighting an army the size of Rhode Island with only forty people for the fate of the world."

"Forty people?" The other girl asked me. "That's all you had?"

"Forty demigods, a flying chariot, an oversized puppy, several legions of zombies, and three Olympians." I ticked off on my fingers. "Oh, and Rachel Dare."

"Who's Rachel Dare?" James asked me.

"At that point in time, she was just a mortal who could see through the mist. After the battle, she became our new Oracle. She was pretty happy with the job, until she met Octavian."

"Who's Octavian?" Henry asked.

I smirked. "Firing squad, much? Don't worry, it's okay. Octavian is the Roman Twelfth Legion's augur. He cuts open stuff animals and reads the fluff and interprets the will of the gods. He's completely fascinated with Rachel, and is determined to date her because of her prophecy gift, even though she has turned him down, many, many times."

"He sounds horrible." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, he's a creepy guy."

"What made you come back?" Mom asked me.

I shifted in my seat, before answering. "I needed a break. All we do is train and train, and the online high school was not working for me. I needed some time away, and I figured I would come here. If you guys don't want me to stay here, that's completely fine, this was actually going better than I expected it to. There's a hotel I'm staying at."

"A hotel?" Henry looked at me. "Will, the closest hotel is in Sacramento. That's an hour and a half South of here."

"I have to be in school at seven forty five. I leave at six. I get up at four thirty. No biggie."

"Four thirty?" One of the girls asked- ok, seriously, which is which- "Why would you get up that early? That's about thirty minutes of sleep more you could get."

"That's the time we normally get up at camp." I said. "Well, if you're hard core. I normally get up at that time, do three laps around camp which is about thirty miles, and then do some shooting until breakfast at six. I eat, then run another four laps, which is another forty miles, go through the schedule, eat dinner, and then I have special permission from Chiron to do another seven laps around camp, which takes me only a couple hours before we perform at the campfire."

"That's 140 miles a day." Henry looked at me.

"Yeah, we get lots of exercise. Other than all that running that I do, there's two hours of archery with Hermes, an hour of ability training with Demeter, another hour of swordplay I do with Poseidon, Athena, and Hephaestus- everyone else in my cabin is going to sprinting- I don't have to do that because of all the endurance running I do with the Ares, Athena, and Poseidon cabins- then there's an hour of wrestling with Ares, then we head to lunch. At the end of lunch, there's another hour of archery, two hours of infirmary duty, healing people- unless an emergency happens, then we get called in anytime- an hour of monster fighting, an hour of free time- that's when I do my last seven laps- an hour of rotations, which is either javelin, pegasi, letters home, dog training with Mrs. O'Leary, Ancient Greek, Strategy/Tactics, or Greek Mythology, one each day, then dinner, then War Games, which are a rotation of Capture the Flag, Shoot Off, Wrestling Tournament, Stealth, Fight Out- that's where we use swords, Monster Fight, and then free time on Sundays. Most of those are tournaments, obviously. Then we have a half hour of free time, until the campfire at nine, which runs for an hour, then we head back to the cabins, and the cabin leader calls lights out at the time they feel appropriate, unless it's the Hermes cabin, their lights go out at a specific time because otherwise they'd be up all night."

"That's six and a half hours you guys get sleeping, Will." Henry said. James, Mary and Amelia had pretty stopped thinking and were staring at me in awe.

"Well, only me and the Ares cabin get up at four thirty, everyone else is normally up at five thirty to get ready and go to breakfast, except for Hermes, Katie Gardner usually has to go over there and start screaming at the Stolls for doing something to the Demeter Cabin before they even dream of waking up. Plus, when free time comes around, most kids wipe out and take a nap. So an average camper gets nine hours of sleep, which is what is recommended for someone our age."

"You all must be really in shape." Mom hiccuped.

"Yeah, some of the new campers don't even last a day before falling asleep like a rock in the middle of a class that doesn't require anything physical, or if they insist on pushing themselves, we normally see them in the infirmary for exhaustion. They pass out for a day or two, then know to limit themselves and sometimes stay out of some activities to get used to the level of physical activity."

"What about school?" James asked. "It sounds like all you guys do is run around smashing each other's faces."

"Nah, that's just the Ares cabin." I grinned. "Most of the time, the schedules are laid out by the cabin leader at the beginning of the summer. On weekends though, the schedule is picked by the individual camper, and the only restraint is that they do at least six hours a day of academics. I know that sounds like a lot, but that's the average school day, and most of us are up for about sixteen to eighteen hours a day, so it's not too much."

"Wow." My mom said.

"No wonder you look like a body builder or something." James stared at me.

I had to laugh. "Well, we have to be strong. If we aren't, the consequences can be fatal."

The three kids laughed, thinking it was a joke. But when I looked at Henry and Mom, I knew they were at least trying to understand what was happening.

"Will, stay here." Mom said. "Henry can go with you to get all your stuff out of the hotel and you'll be back in time for dinner. We eat at seven, and it's three thirty now, you be back just in time."

I nodded and got up. I was surprised it was only thirty minutes that we were talking. Henry and I headed out.

It was nice here. My mom didn't freak out like everyone thought she would, but things were still awkward.

As I drove on my motorcycle, I thought about what I left behind. I was used to camp, and I would be spending most my time in a classroom instead of outside training and fighting. There was one time, after the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth were both out of War games for the Fight Out, and somehow the finalists got to be Nyssa and I.

Nyssa- her name is beautiful, no matter what she thinks about it. We had literally been friends for as long as I could remember. Most of my early memories were of playing pranks on her and Katie Gardner with the Stolls. I hardly remember a time when I was in an actual classroom before today- and trust me, I had to think up something quick when I got confused with the bells and jumped when they sounded. Fortunately, I was able to think up the excuse that the private school I used to go to didn't use bells, and you stayed with one teacher all day. Nyssa would probably snicker and say I'm an idiot- if we were still even friends.

I don't know where we were at. I can't date her- I'll hurt her. Her dad agrees. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was so, so, perfect. . . If only- no. I can't think if only. The fates made it happen the way it did for a reason, everything happens for a reason. I wish I could just kiss her whenever I want, but that only comes with dating, and I can't date her. Did I hurt her more though, by trying to protect her? Nyssa's strong, even though she gets dizzy at the sight of blood. I don't want anything to happen to her, I couldn't bear that.

One trick Josh taught me when I asked him why he rarely ever got mad is to see the situation through the other's person's eyes, and you can see how you would react if someone did something to you, then act as you would want to be treated. I've told Nyssa sorry so many times in the past- tried to make her think I was an angel from heaven. It never worked. She always accepted the apology though. But I'm afraid. . .

I'm afraid I went too far this time. Even though I was trying to do something good, I ended up hurting her. It was a mistake. I know that if Nyssa becomes my girlfriend, I would treat her better than anything else of mine, just because she was mine. I would protect her at any cost. Which is what I tried to do.

I'm afraid it's too late to apologize.

I'm afraid she'll never forgive me.

I'm afraid I lost my best friend, my brothers and sisters, everything.

I'm afraid.


	15. Chapter 15

**Random Person With No Name has just eaten some Subway. It was really good. . . **

**Mood: Annoyed at my mom. I have no idea what to do for the last essay I have to write for my summer English Homework. I'm also annoyed at the fact that I'm better at writing in guy's POVs than in girls. Is it just me that thinks that's weird?**

**Song That's Stuck in my head: Apologize by One Republic. . . hehe.**

**Diss: Hiccups. I have them right now. Is it because I just ate lunch?**

_This world can turn me down/ But I won't turn away/ And I won't duck and run/ Cause I'm not built that way/ When everything is gone, there's nothing left to fear/ This world can not bring me down/ No because I am already here!- Duck and Run by 3 Doors Down_

School took some getting used to, and a lot more sitting still than I would have liked. Thank _Di Immortales _that Chiron signed me up for a lot of fitness classes as well as all the different after school clubs and such. Track, cross country, wrestling, fencing- it took a bit for me to not go all Greco-Roman style on my opponents, archery, football, soccer, basketball, hockey, and just about any other sport you can think of- yup, they had it, and I was in it. The schedule was way different than I was used to, instead of hours and half hours- which were way easier to keep track of- the bell rang every forty minutes. I could sleep in for about an hour, and still run for an hour before showering and eating breakfast, then practice some music until I had to leave for school. I settled into a comfortable, easy routine.

That should have been the warning sign I needed.

But, things happened a little differently.

It was a normal day, I woke up before everyone else, went running, said goodbye to Henry- he was really nice for a step-dad, I heard of much worse- and woke up the triplets. Yeah, they're triplets, but I just figured out the difference between Mary and Amy- Amelia usually went by Amy. Mary's nose is slightly different, and Amy's eyes are just a hint bluer.

I pulled into the school around seven forty, made it into homeroom just as the bell rang. A boring forty minutes of math, then weight lifting and after that gym. Some important subjects. Then back to some boring subjects, English and science, lunch, then history, and music classes for the last four periods of the day.

It was in Band, eleventh period, and then I was free to go to archery, then wrestling, then football, go home, eat, do homework, then another seventy miles of running that I didn't get done in the morning and in gym. It was simple, and comfortable, and there was no mention about me being a demigod. Northern Cali would be relatively safe, seeing how all the monsters that are still reforming are attracted to Camp Jupiter.

Like I said, last period of the day, then I could stop sitting still, do some challenges in archery against Elle, where we move and so do the targets- it's normally a lot of fun. So of course I was knocked out of my daydream by Cassie poking me in the back.

"Psst! Psst! Will!"

That girl stalked me like Boy Scouts do animals when they're going for a merit badge.

No offense, of course, I knew some pretty great guys who used to be in Boy Scouts before they got kicked out for some minor monsters.

People these days. Over reacting because of a simple giant scorpion and wind spirits.

I didn't blame Malcolm, I mean, what was he supposed to do? Let them eat him?

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Cassie, taking the note.

I tried to read it, and surprisingly, I could.

Hint # 2.

_Hey Will. Want to catch some dinner later? I know this great place in San Francisco._

Hint # 3.

San Francisco? That's hours away.

_Oh, but the eating down there is so good. A little hard to get, with them trying to kill you and all, but still._

Apollo's Holy Cows. That did not just seriously just appear on my paper. It was just sitting here, and I thought that and-

Oh Flying Pigs. They do fly, if you remember from the Second Titan War- focus, Will.

_You and that girl you're friends with, Eliza? You'll both make tasty snacks._

Wait- Elle was a demigod? But- what about Beth? Elle won't go anywhere without Beth, mostly so Beth doesn't end up stuck in a trash can or something- it's happened, Elle turned her back for a minute, and next thing you know, bam, Beth is screaming. The girl is sweet, really, but she needs Elle around.

_So sweet, you care for the Greek Freak's little bush. Too bad it is against the ancient laws to slay her. She would be long gone if I could._

Greek Freak's little bush. Elle was a demigod, a Greek one at that, but bush? How is Beth a bush?

_Ignoring me, how rude. I guess your doom has to come sooner rather than later._

I hear this weird sucking noise coming from behind me. I've dealt with Leo when he's eaten something spicy and then burps or something. It's actually kinda funny when he starts breathing fire, one time he even blasted Chiron. You just don't want to know what happens when the gas comes out the other end. . .

I dove out of the way into a row of flutes, right before Cassie blasted where I was a moment ago with flames. The teacher pulled the fire alarm, and the mortals started rushing out.

Everyone was out of the building in seconds. I guess the drills don't really work, seeing how no one was organized. I searched for Elle's blonde hair, I remember it was pulled up in this weird braid that circled her head. Where is she, where-

There. Cassie, who was now a full blown monster, came bursting out of the school. I'd have to ask Malcolm what the heck she was, but I remembered her from somewhere. It might've been the Battle of the Labyrinth. . .

Kampe. That was it. I rushed straight towards Elle and Beth, and they screamed as Kampe grew to full size.

I grabbed both of them by the wrists. "Come with me! Hurry!"

Elle and Beth sprinted to catch up. They weren't nearly as fast or had as much endurance I had, from all the running I did, but they kept up surprisingly well.

"_O Zeu kai alloi Theoi!" _I swore. "I didn't know she could breathe fire! What the heck is she doing out of Tartarus!"

"What are you talking about!" Beth asked.

"That thing. Her name is Kampe."

"That's not Kampe." Elle said. "Kampe doesn't breath fire."

"If you're so smart, what is that thing then?" I glared at her, running over to my bike.

"It's a Laistrygonian." She said, hands on her hips. Oh. That's why it was familiar.

"Alright. You can see it, you know what it is, now we need to go."

"I can't." Beth said. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I'm a dryad."

"What?" Elle looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lizzie, you just saw a Laistrygonian that right now wants to kill you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"It's different." Elle glared at Beth. "A crazy, man eating, fire breathing giant is one thing. Finding out your best friend is a tree is another."

"Well, you know how it works. I can't go too far from my life source. And you need to go, Elle. You're brilliant. You'll be great."

"I'm not leaving you." Elle choked out. "I can't leave you."

"Elle, I'm sure we can work something out with the Roman camp. It's in San Francisco." I told the poor girl. She looked like she was about to cry. "But right now, we need to get to New York, and we need to get there now."

"New York?" Elle choked. Great. Now she really was crying.

"We'll go to your house, and you can pack a backpack. Say goodbye to Beth, we have to go before it finds us."

Elle grabbed Beth, holding her in a hug and sobbing. "I'm sorry for everything mean I ever said to you."

"Don't worry, Lizzie!" Beth mustered a smile. "I deserved it anyway!"

"Heck yeah you did." Elle climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Let's get this show on the road."

We drove for five minutes, Elle telling me the directions through the communication system in the helmets Leo made for me. I dropped her off at her house, and grabbed her wrist as she hopped off.

"I'll be back here as soon as I can. Say goodbye to your family, and stay inside until you see me. Pack only the essentials, clothes for a few days, toothbrush, toothpaste, med kit, that sort of thing. I'll grab an extra sleeping bag, and don't worry about anything else."

I let her go and she ran inside. I pulled out of her driveway, and rushed to my house. I left the bike on idle, and ran in the front door.

"Mom! Emergency! I have to go!" I yelled. She looked at me as I charged up the steps.

I grabbed my emergency backpack, the one I keep stocked for situations like this, and ran back down stairs. Mom was waiting for me there.

"Will, you can't leave!" She grabbed my arm.

"Look, James now knows to not throw away my letters, and I'll send you one once a week, like I was trying to do. I do have to leave, I can't not leave, there was a laistrygonian at the school, and a new demigod too. I stay, more people get hurt. I'm doing this to protect you, the trips, Henry." I looked her in the eyes, and she smiled faintly at my nickname for James, Mary and Amy. A tear fell out of her eye, and I sighed.

"Mom, don't cry," I moaned, and wiped it away. "I'll do what I can to come back at times. I love you, tell the trips and Henry I love them too."

"I will." My mom whispered. I let her hold my face, rubbing her hands on my cheeks. I grabbed her wrists. "This is your life, your destiny, isn't it? To be on the run?"

"Yeah. It's not too bad Mom, don't worry." I said, noticing another tear on her nose. "What do you think I do all that running and exercise for? Besides, I'll be doing you a favor, now you'll only have to buy food for five people, not five people and bottomless pit."

She laughed slightly, then turned somber. "I love you Will. Remember that."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Why does your life have to be this way?" Mom all but shrieked. "It's my fault, I cursed your life. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Mom." I walked towards her. I started to sing softly. "This world can turn me down, but I won't turn away. I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone, there's nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down-" My voice broke, watching my mom cry silently, looking at me. "Along with all the problems, I live a pretty sweet life. Cool powers, awesome talents, pretty girls,"

I smiled halfheartedly. My mom turned to face me.

"Take this." She pulled off a ring. "It was the ring your father gave me, the night he left. Keep it."

It was way too small to fit on any of my fingers, but it was beautiful and simple. A thin gold band circled up around a stone that was almost glowing yellow with black stripes.

"I'll find a chain for it, I promise." I looked at her, then kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Mom."

With that, I was gone.

I drove quickly to Elle's house. She came bounding out the door, before I had even stopped.

"Alright." I said. "I got an idea. Let's hope it'll work."

I drove west, all the way to the coast. It took several hours, but I was able to say a prayer to my dad as we did so. I pulled up on a scenic cliff, right as my dad pulled up as well.

"This is she?" My dad asked, his face not bearing a cocky grin. "Looks like it might be Athena. Could be Aphrodite, though. That's just my guess, she's powerful, pretty, and she kinda looks like she could be either."

"I wasn't really thinking about that. Thanks for the input, it'll help. Do you think you can get us there, Dad?"

"Yeah, I can do that for you. I can work some stuff out so we don't have to go the long way."

"That's good." I mumbled. "I haven't heard many good things about China."

My dad grinned. "All aboard."

So, while I explained what the heck was going on to Elle, my dad decided it would be a good idea to have me drive.

"Here you go, Will." He tossed me the keys.

I had talked to Percy about when he met my dad. I also knew Thalia torched New England. I wasn't too excited when my dad then turned the car into a Maserati GranCabrio. It was a sick car- not as cool as a Lamborghini- but I didn't want to fry anybody.

"It's okay, son, all you have to do is listen to the GPS, and I'll be right here in the passe." My dad clapped me on the shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He could just drive it himself, but he was set on me doing it.

"There's always this stereotype that dads teach their kids how to drive, and I missed you learning. This is to make up for it." My dad looked at me awkwardly.

I nodded my head. "Thanks, dad. That means a lot. Though if you want to live, don't teach Erica how to drive. Travis was trying to teach her a few months ago, and she crashed it into one of the Demeter's kids' cherry tree. . ."

We both winced as I let the statement trail off, imagining what happened.

"Sorry to break up the bromance moment here, but-"

"It's not a bromance, he's my dad!"

"When are we actually going to go somewhere? Because I could be eating dinner with my dad and Beth and her family, and living a normal life, not one where the stuff I oh so enjoy reading about as my guilty pleasure is actually real or something."

I felt bad for Elle. "It starts this way for everyone. You'll get used to it soon."

I took a deep breath, and took the wheel. My dad got a mischievous grin on his face, and I thought about Camp Half Blood, before turning the key and-

WHAM.

I jerked in my seat, to see the landscape changed totally. The campfire was burning in the distance, and I could hear the laughter and talking from here. We were right by Thalia's pine, and I took a big breath of Coastal air. I was home.

I said goodbye to my dad- it was good seeing him again, and what he said was ringing in my ears. _This is to make up for it._

I lead Elle over the boundary line, and we walked several miles before reaching the back of the stage area where we had the campfire.

Erica was up at the front, singing her heart out. Most of the talking and laughing I had heard was from before she started singing apparently, because it had all gotten silent. Coincidentally, she was singing Apologize, by One Republic.

"I said "it's too late to apologize," yeah! I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground."

She finished right as Elle and I stepped onto the last row, several rings behind the people in the very back.

"Was that for Will?" Some random kid yelled out. I clenched my fists, and Elle glanced at me.

"Yeah." Erica sighed. "I mean, he just left, with out a single goodbye to anybody. He just left Chiron a note asking him to transfer him to some school in California. He gave up his leadership, even for when he's here during the summer, and he-" Her voice broke off. I noticed with a start she was staring right at me. "He's standing right there."

Wow. Dramatic, much?


	16. Chapter 16

**Random Person with No Name signing in. I'm starting to think about winding this story down, but I have so many ideas. What do you think? Leave in a review- we are this close to being over sixty!**

**Mood: quiet.**

**Song that's Stuck in My Head: Bohemian Rhapsody, thanks, bro.**

**Diss: School. Why does it have to start so early in the summer?**

_Tell me what you want to hear/ Something that were like those years/ I'm sick of all the insincere/ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Everyone in the theater turned to look at me. Nico did the best he could- he had a black eye and what looked like a broken arm.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. "I found a new demigod."

Everyone looked at Elle.

"Hi. I'm Eliza Lestrong. Call me Ellie?" She glanced at me as I nodded my encouragement. "I'm from California."

She didn't look like it though. She had long, dark curly hair and blue gray eyes that gleamed in the firelight.

"There was a giant." I explained, as no one had said anything yet.

"A laistrygonian." Elle's head snapped up. "Though I didn't know that the females breathe fire. Oh, gosh, do you think I'll be expelled? What about Beth?" She turned to me, her eyes wide.

"I'm sure Beth will do something with the mist to put the blame on Cassie." I said.

Elle nodded, and pushed her glasses up her nose. She looked scared in front of all the people looking at her.

"She might be Athena." A voice called out. "She has the eyes, but not the hair."

"The hair is closer to Hephaestus or Hermes." Another called out. "And her eyes are a little too blue to be Athena."

"Well, we know she's not going to be Aphrodite." Drew sneered. "I mean, look at those glasses, they're so nerdy."

Elle snapped her head over to where Drew was sitting. "Says the girl whose wearing frames that look like they come from a tire shop." Her voice was softer than normal, and she fidgeted a bit.

A few people laugh. Erica stepped off the stage and walked up to where we were standing.

"It's nice to meet you Elle." She smiled warmly at the new camper. "I see you've met my brother."

"And your dad." She said. "He gave us a ride to camp."

Erica facepalmed. "Please tell me he didn't take you around to China first? Well, now that I think about it, you would probably still be there, eating sweet and sour chicken and fortune cookies."

"They don't have that in China." I pointed out.

"Which is exactly why you guys would still be there looking for some." Erica half smiled.

"You have a point." I grinned back at her, and she nodded. We had come to some unspoken agreement. What that agreement was, I don't know.

"Travis, Connor, please show Elle to the Hermes cabin." Chiron clopped over to us. "It's curfew, everyone, go ahead, get to bed."

"Be careful." I warned her, and she shot a grateful smile before following the brothers off to Grand Trouble Central.

"So what have you been up to?" Erica shifted her weight awkwardly.

"Not much. But you don't have to worry about me going back to California for school anymore. I can't stand it." I smiled at her, hoping she'd return it.

Erica heaved a sigh and flopped down on a bench. "Josh, Brad, Zach, Jake, Nick, Tyler, and Joel are all pissed at you. You were the only one that didn't hunt Nico down. Why didn't you?"

I took a deep breath and sat down next to her, the dying light of the campfire just reaching us. "I knew that you would get mad if we all did so, that you wouldn't want that for anyone, and that you can take care of yourself. I decided to reserve judgment until I found out all the details. Just- how bad was it?"

"Most of the time, when I came back from training with cuts and bruises, they were honestly what I said they were, from training, sometimes Nico might accidentally cut me with his sword or Clarisse might be a little too rough during wrestling. It started after I resumed training after the skeleton incident. It just went downhill from there. He wanted to know what I was doing all the time, who I was with, sometimes he would not even try during training so that way he would lose. I kept bugging him why he was doing that, and he said he lost so many people he cared about that he didn't want to loose me too."

I nodded. "Then why did he hit you?"

"It was only on two occasions. We had gotten in an argument, and he got really mad, and just lost it. He started punching me, and I hit him back, and he stopped immediately. Same for the other time. There was a good three months difference in between those instances."

"Did he act sorry?"

"Yeah, he did. He would always freak out, and say that I should dump his sorry butt, and go get someone better."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to help him. I saw- I saw my mom in him, before she got really bad. I also saw myself. I needed to help him before it got any worse for him, Will." Erica looked at me, her blue eyes pleading. "I couldn't. I couldn't get through to him. I'm- I'm worthless."

"No, you're not." I looked at her eyes, trying to get them to meet mine. "Erica, look at me. You're not worthless. Maybe by breaking it off with him, you opened him up to go find someone that can help him. You helped him indirectly. You have a fire in you, Erica. A fire that needs to help people, that won't hesitate to go to someone's side when they're in trouble, a fire that is so stubborn there is no stopping you, no matter what. Remember that."

Erica looked at me with her eyes as sharp and clear as I had ever seen them. "You've changed, Will. You've grown up. I think Nyssa would like that."

"If she ever looks at me again."

Erica laughed slightly. "You know that song I was singing? It was wrong. It's never too late to apologize. You just have to find it in you to do so, and she has to find it in her to let you back in. Come on. Time for bed."

The next morning at breakfast was quiet. Erica tried making a few jokes, and a few people chuckled, but she eventually stopped.

I walked out of there planning on four laps around camp- since I had come back from California, I needed to work on speed, it was taking me an hour what normally took me thirty minutes. Since we had ability training after archery, I could be a little late to it, ability training was basically talent practice and sometimes controlling the sunlight.

I broke into a fast jog, hoping to get the first mile done in about five minutes. After that I would slowly pick up the pace. After several laps though, I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" I wiped sweat out of my eyes

"We need to talk." Nyssa brushed some hair out of her face, but wouldn't look at me.

"What's up?" I took a seat in front of Thalia's Pine. Screw running.

"Where did you go?" She sat down next to me, and stared at the ground.

"California. With my mom. You remember?" I looked out over the valley.

"Yeah, I do. How's my mom?"

"Still an engineer, though she's now teaching metal shop at the high school."  
>"How's your mom?"<p>

"Remarried, three children, still works as a nurse in the doctor's office."

"Are they nice?"

"Henry- my stepdad- he's really nice and understanding. I think he's always wanted a son he can go out and play sports with. James- one of the triplets- he would love to go outside and play a game with Henry, but Henry doesn't know that James plays Ultimate Frisbee- so they could get along a lot better than they do. They don't talk much. The other two, Amelia- she goes by Amy- and Mary, they look like twins. Love music, share a room, I've never met siblings closer than those three, actually, they love playing with James- he has his own room. But when they're cleaning or doing chores or something, they'll often start singing some silly old Disney song, and I remember, I would always join in. It was weird- they adored me. Abby- she's their age- she mostly just kicks me and asks me to move so she can dance. James, Mary, and Amy all thought I was some sort of superhero or something, it was so funny. You should have seen their faces when I showed them what I can do- my powers, you know."

I was laughing, and Nyssa had this cute little smirk on her face. It faded quickly, though.

"Did you like it better than here?"

"Of course not." I said quickly. "I'm going to go back, of course, they're my family- my other family- and it turns out my mom hadn't gotten a single one of my letters since James was old enough to think that they were junk mail. It was nice, for a while, seeing how mortals live, in a little world where the biggest problem is homework and what's for dinner. But that's not my world."

"Do you wish it was?" Nyssa said softly.

"No. Because if it was, I don't think I would have ever put glue in your hair in second grade." I smirked and Nyssa snorted. Her face softened into a small smile.

"Did you feel it too?" Her voice was so small now, I could barely hear it.

"During the kiss?" I whispered. "Yeah, I did. Gotta be the best feeling ever."

"Are you that scared you'll hurt me?" She looked at me, finally, her face inches from mine.

"Not anymore. I just have to trust myself." I looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

She looked away, down at the beach where some campers started a Trireme fight.

"Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years, I'm sick of all the insincere," I started singing.

Nyssa looked at me. "So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line,"

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away." I looked at her, and smiled. "You're an amazing singer."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

"You are." She looked back at me. "You're amazing."

We leaned in, and were this close-

"Get a room!" Erica yelled as she sprinted past.

I shook my head. "She's never going to stop, is she."

Nyssa's mouth twitched. "Probably not. I'd better go. I'll see you around, Solace."

I nodded, getting up and stretching. "I'll see you around."

Which I did. I saw her on the climbing wall, yelling at Leo for playing in the lava; I saw her at lunch, yelling at Leo for sticking french fries up his nose- which all her other brothers thought was hilarious; I saw her in the forges yelling at Leo for almost making the whole place explode with a super charged Greek Fire bomb.

She yells at Leo a lot.

Finally, came monster fighting, the fist of four classes we had together. The other three were rotations, pegasi, Ancient Greek, and Strategy.

Chris and Clarisse taught this class, for two reasons: Chris started teaching it before the Second Titan War because he knew what monsters the enemy had and Clarisse because she was good at killing things.

So other than Apollo and Hephaestus, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin joined us, and to all of our horror, Dakota from Camp Jupiter stops in and joins us on some days.

This was one of those days.

Thankfully, he had Gwen with him. Why, I don't know.

"Pair up!" Clarisse stalked in, her glare lessening only slightly when she saw Chris.

"Nyssa!" I called out, and caught her arm. "Do you mind?"

"Alright." She nodded and walked over to an open space, leaving me to follow.

"Pairs fighting." Chris announced. "When you're on a quest, and there's multiple people but one big monster, you need to be able to strategize on the spot. Who can give me an example from a battle?"

"Percy and Annabeth." I think Carleigh said that. "When they were fighting Kampe in the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"Good, good. Anything else?" Chris was a good teacher, and so was Clarisse, Chris was just better with the example and explanations. Clarisse was better at demonstrating the techniques and explaining how to do something. They were a good match, overall.

"Jason, Piper, and Leo in War of the Seven." That was what we had started calling the war against Gaea, because the Seven went off to Rome and Greece, while the rest of us stayed and tried to keep the monsters occupied. A few of us had been taken along to Rome and Greece, as backup to protect the seven. Jason, Piper, and Leo had faced off some distorted monster where it reformed weird in Tartarus and looked like a sunburned half melted octopus terrier the size of a tank. I think Gwen said that.

"Alright." Clarisse took over. "I said pair up because fighting in groups works best if you're with someone you're comfortable with, you're familiar with how they fight, their strengths and weaknesses, and how they move in a battle circumstance. What I want you to do is line up with your partner, and the two of you will go into the woods, find a monster, kill it, and then come back, which is when the next pair goes in. Will and Nyssa, you're first!"

"Great." I muttered as we took off into the woods. We stopped, and turned into a formation, back to back.

"There." Nyssa breathed. The rustling was getting louder.

"Confuse it?" I whispered, and she nodded. "Let's go then, this way." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the tree she was headed. "There's a dryad in that one."

We climbed silently, as the monster burst into the clearing. Great. Another one of those giant scorpions.

I glanced at her and she nodded. I had seen Erica do this once before. I crawled out as far on the branch as I dared, then leaped. I reached out for the next branch, feeling weightless, then went crashing through the weaker branches and down to the ground. I could practically hear Erica laughing from here.

The scorpion turned around and started to scuttle towards me. I pulled out my bow, and lined up my shot.

Please let this work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Random Person with No Name has an evil laugh going on. Just so you know, this will be the last chapter. There will be a sequel. It will not come right away, may take up to a month. Do not start swearing at me please. I just feel like it's time to end this story.**

**Guess what else.**

**I love practical jokes. Even when it's not April Fools.**

**Sorry. I just had to do that. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter.**

**Mood: Mischievous**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

**Diss: My dad's rewiring the internet connection, so I may not be able to post this.**

My arms were steady, though my legs were not. My knees were practically knocking against each other. I took a deep breath, and the adrenaline kicked in. I put my bow away- there was no way I'd get a clear shot, the thing knew that it would be coming and just catch my arrows in its pincers.

I reluctantly drew my sword. I knew Nyssa was caught up in that tree, while she was, she was vulnerable. Nyssa didn't have enough experience in the trees, spending her free time in the forges instead of in the forest or other training activities. There was no way she would be able to help me unless she threw something like a knife to kill the scorpion, or climbed down the tree. I didn't know if she had a trowing knife, and I wasn't going to call out, the scorpion would should a poison bolt straight at her. If she climbed down, she would attract too much attention to herself, and again, the scorpion would send a poison dart her way.

I couldn't let that happen.

The scorpion scuttled ever closer, and I raised my sword defensively. Just one scorpion, easy enough.

Of course, another one just had to come crawling into the clearing.

I knew Annabeth and Percy had fought three of them once, and those two together were unstoppable, but even they couldn't defeat three together. I was by myself, Nyssa was up in the trees, and there were two of them.

At least Nyssa will be safe. I breathed in, that thought in my mind, and charged.

I brought my sword down on one's pincers, or at least tried. The other one came up and it's stinger came down. I dodged, and swung my sword towards it, but it retreated as the other advanced. The tree that Nyssa was in rustled behind me, a good twenty feet up. One scorpion backed up, and started making this weird sucking noise. It was preparing to send out a poison dart.

Right as it released it, I blocked the bolt with my sword, which melted in my hands. Great. No weapon.

I rolled away from Nyssa's tree, distracting both of the giant arachnids. Both scorpions had their backs to Nyssa. I backed up, slowly, leading them away from where she was hiding.

Come on, you stupid stinging dangerous creatures! Get out of this clearing!

I decided that if I was ever going to get out of there alive, the best thing to do was run now, get to Clarisse and Chris, have them kill it, then come get Nyssa. We might lose points for it, but at least one of us makes it out of this in one piece.

That person, hopefully, is Nyssa.

I started backing up slowly, trying to gauge the best time to run. "Come on. . . Come on." I murmured. The monsters starting fighting each other, vying for the best spot to get at me. I tensed, not moving anymore, slowly turning. . .

One of the scorpions shoved the other out of the way and charged. I bent my legs, not preparing to run, but getting ready to jump up into the tree right beside me. Three. . . two. . . one. . .

The scorpion disintegrated, a sword sticking out of its back. I lunged forward and grabbed the sword, dodging the stinger that was slowly turning into sand. . .

The other scorpion charged at me now. I swung the sword, leaping up to avoid the pincers, cutting off the stinger. I somersault backwards, and flop onto my stomach stabbing the sword into the other scorpion's underside.

It dissolved. I stood up, shaking. "Nyssa? You okay?"

Nothing. Nothing moved.

"Nyssa?" I tried again. "Nyssa?"

I was growing more desperate by the second. Where did she go?

"Nyssa!" I ran over to the tree that I jumped out of.

"I need a little help." Her voice, smaller than usual, filtered through the branches.

I started climbing, back up to the height we were at, but she wasn't there. "Nyssa?"

Nyssa responded. "Higher. I had to climb higher to get a good shot. As soon as I saw that poison dart-" Her voice broke off as a gust of wind made the tree shake.

"Geez, Nyssa, how high did you go?" I was panting now, climbing trees required different muscles than I used on a regular basis. Maybe Erica should hold a class. . . it would always be helpful. . .

"Just a bit higher." Her voice was closer now, and I pulled myself up so a branch was under my armpit, my feet leaning off to the side on an angle. I could see her now, she was sitting on a branch four feet above the one I was resting on. She must've pulled herself up to there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I needed to get a clear shot, and I thought it wouldn't be hard to get down, but then I reached out with one foot, and I couldn't feel it anywhere, and-"

"Calm down." I ordered. "It's okay." I softened my voice a bit.

"I don't want to fall, Will!" Nyssa all but shrieked.

Darn it. That's right. Hephaestus kids have a fear of falling. The whole dad getting chucked off Olympus thing.

"It's alright." I said. "I won't let you fall."

"You fell earlier."

"That's because I did something wrong. I'm asking Erica as soon as we get out of here. She's done it before."

"She's part tree nymph."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The demigod son of Eris that was her something great grandpa? Apparently he married an apple tree."

"No way."

"No, never mind, sorry, that's some kid from the Demeter cabin. I forgot. Chiron had me doing bloodlines and paperwork and such."

"Alright. Nyssa, I can't quite reach you, so what I need you to do is grab onto the trunk of the tree."

"Okay."

"Now stick out one of your feet. Reach down with it."

One of her feet came a little lower than the other. I made to grab it, but I couldn't get a solid grip on it.

"Just a little more, I can almost get it. You're doing great." I remembered when some kids had really bad injuries, and we couldn't get the anesthetic to them for whatever reason, I would walk them through it, encouraging them.

"Is that good?" Nyssa whimpered. I reached out, and grabbed her foot. I pushed myself up a little more, so my lower ribs were leaning against the branch instead of hanging from my arms. I grabbed Nyssa's shin with both arms, pushing with my feet to keep me stable.

"That's perfect Nyssa. Good job. Now, do the same with the other foot so you're just holding on with your arms- don't worry, I'm holding onto your feet, so you can't- you're not going anywhere."

I shifted uncomfortably, the tree had a bunch of little bumps coming out of it and digging into my side.

Her other foot came down, hesitantly, and I grabbed it, wrapping my arms around her shins.

"Alright, grab onto the branch, and I'm going to pull you down until you're on my lap." I said, reaching up to Nyssa's thighs as soon as I could. Keeping one had around her knees, I slid my hand up until I found her waist.

"Okay. I got you. You're not going anywhere. Can you lower yourself anymore?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay, hold on a second."

I moved, pushing up with my feet, so I was sitting on the branch. I leaned back as far as I could.

"Okay. I need you to let go."

She squeaked, and held on tighter.

"Nyssa, you need to let go. I'm right here. I'm not going to let you fall. Do you trust me?"

"Will, what-"

"Do you trust me?" I said with more force this time.

"Do you trust yourself?" was her response.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't tell you to let go." I said.

Silence. She seemed to be thinking over what I said.

"I trust you." She said at last.

"Let go, Nyssa. I'm here to catch you."

She let go, and with a thump, landed on my lap. Ow.

"See?" I whispered in her ear. "That wasn't so bad."

She turned so she was kneeling on me, her arms around my neck. I put one hand on her waist, pulling her close, and kept one arm around the tree trunk.

"Are you kidding me?" She buried her head in my shoulder. "That was horrible, Will."

I moved my hand from her waist, gently cupping her chin, and pulled her head out of my neck so I could look into her eyes.

"But I was here to catch you when you fell." I said softly, her face inches from mine.

"You weren't last time. You let me down, Will, and went to California." She looked at me.

A pang of guilt went through my heart. "I know. I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself."

"Why did you go?"

"Everyone hated me. I just felt like such a horrible person, all focused on myself. I needed to start over. But the longer I was there, the more I thought about how I need you Nyssa. How I need to hear you laugh, watch you yell at Leo, run the cabin even though you aren't cabin leader, look at you glaring at me, laughing at me, how I needed to see the way your eyes meet mine, with that fire burning in them- you and Erica are a lot alike, in the way of having this inner force, an inner strength. I've always admired that, since I first put glue in your hair in second grade. I've grown to love that about you."

I took a deep breath. "I've grown to love you."

Her eyes snapped up to look at mine.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've always loved you, sometimes you were just the best friend, the one who always glared at me, called me by my last name. There were other girls that I liked, but none of them I liked more than you. You were always the most beautiful, and eventually that list of girls you thought I had- yeah, most of that was to get you jealous or distract myself from the fact that you didn't like me back. And then, it's just-" My voice broke off. "I fell harder and harder for you."

"You know that picture, the one you saw at Thalia's Pine."

"The one you drew after I yelled at you that night."

"Yeah. Do you know what it was?"

"It looked like a married couple. A blonde guy in a black suit, holding hands with a girl in a white dress and long black curls."

"I told you I draw what I see." I whispered.

Nyssa looked at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Nyssa, I'm sorry." I moaned. "Don't cry, please." I wiped away a tear that leaked out.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She murmured, leaning in.

"Let's get out of this tree." I said. "Then we can continue."

The conch horn blew.

"Were we really in here for that long?" Nyssa asked.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"They were watching us. On video. To critique us when we got back."

"You know all my brothers and your brothers and sisters are never going to let this go."

"Even worse, Leo's friends with the Stolls."

"I don't think this is the thing Leo would want spread around."

"Good point. Do you want out of this tree now?"

"Yes please."

I hooked an arm around her waist, and slid off the branch I was sitting on, Nyssa flush against me- which, I have to admit, was slightly distracting. Her arms were around my neck, her head buried against my shoulder, she smelt like strawberries and fresh rain- fresh rain being the air freshener they use in the forges so the Aphrodite cabin doesn't flip when they come to dinner. I slowly made my way down to the ground, and set Nyssa's feet on solid ground, but she didn't let go.

"Nyssa?" I was bent over at an awkward angle. "We're on the ground now."

"Oh, right." She muttered. She glanced away, then back up at me. "We both have free time now, you know."

"Really." I asked, as we walked along in the woods, playing with a curl of her's that had fell loose.

"Mm hmm." She hummed, reaching a hand back, and pulling off her bandana.

She turned to face me, looking right up into my eyes. I dropped the curl, and pulled the clip out of Nyssa's hair. The dark curls tumbled down, longer than I last remembered them to be, long enough that if it was straight, she could sit on them. Actually, even in their normal corkscrews, she could still sit on her hair.

"Your hair is crazy long." I muttered. "I like it."

Nyssa smiled and wrapped her arms around my middle, pulling me into a hug.

"Won't your brothers come looking for you, when you don't show up?"

"I don't really care." She buried her face against my chest, her hands resting on either side of her face. I chuckled and put my hands on her back, glancing around for a place to sit down.

"Crap you're ripped." Nyssa muttered, as I made to sit down on the ground.

I laid back, Nyssa curled up into my side.

"This is nice." I said, and Nyssa giggled.

"It sure is."

"Hey, um, Nyssa?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" I licked my lips, looking down at her.

Her head was leaning on my chest. "I can hear your heartbeat. Oh, uh, yeah, go ahead."

"Really?" I said. "Oh, um, I was just wondering,"

Right then, another monster scorpion came bursting into the clearing.

Why do I have the worst luck?


	18. Chapter 18

**Random Person with No Name is freaking out. Who has finished the Mark of Athena? I have. It took me a little more than a day. That includes sleeping, eating, classwork, and doing other stuff. Does anyone else feel like Rick Riordan left a storyline hanging in the middle of the book? I did, but then I realized it was just sort of an underlying theme for the rest of the book, to be resolved either in the House of Hades or the fifth. Oh gosh, hopefully there will be books after the fifth one, like another series, I mean, Rick Riordan cannot just end it with Percy and Annabeth, there needs to be more. And more. And more. One last thing (SORT OF SPOILER!): I kinda want to do a one shot of the remaining five IM'ing Camp Half Blood, with Camp Jupiter there in the middle of them attacking the Greeks, stopping the battle, and since the have the Athena Parthenos they will get along while the five explain what happened, what do you think? I also kinda want to do a House of Hades, review your thoughts?**

**Mood: Jittery. My legs are twitching.**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty**

**Diss: Having to wait almost an entire. stinking. whole. year. For The House of Hades. GAAAAH!**

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance/ Say I love you when you're not listening/ How long can we keep this up?- Jason Mraz and Christina Perri_

"This way!" Nyssa yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the clearing before I could get a close look at the thing. We ran down the path.

"The camp is the other way!" I easily matched pace with Nyssa. I wasn't going full speed, because I didn't want to leave her behind, and we were in the middle of the forest. If I tripped, we would both go down. Mainly because of the death grip Nyssa was maintaining on my hand.

"So is that scorpion!" Nyssa made a quick left, then a right.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as she pulled me around another turn.

"The general direction of Bunker Nine. If I could just find that trail-" Nyssa cut herself off, both of us jumping over a fallen log.

"Not that way!" I quickly changed our course. "Zeus' Fist!"

We locked eyes for a millisecond. In that moment, we relived all the pain, the suffering, the struggles and the loss from both of the wars.

We rounded a bend, and the ground suddenly cut off. The slope was steep, but at the bottom, the door to Bunker Nine was hanging open.

"We'll never make it!" Nyssa cried out, glancing over her shoulder.

"Just slide down!"

"We'd break a bone!"

I met her eyes. We understood what we would have to do.

"You take the sword. You're better at it than I am." She said, unsheathing it and handing it to me.

"What about you?" I asked, grabbing her hand desperately.

"Leo. He's got to be in there. I'll get his attention." She looked at me.

My heart was pounding, and from the way Nyssa's chest was heaving, hers was too. This could be it. We were cornered. A giant scorpion was gaining on us. All we had was a sword.

"Nyssa, just in case-" She cut me off, her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, slightly lifting her up. I broke the kiss, and we both nodded at each other. I turned to face the scorpion, which had just burst into the clearing.

"My gosh, Will, how stupid do you get?" Erica was sitting on the back on the scorpion, riding it like a horse, two girls clinging to her back. One was grinning like crazy, th eothe rhad her head buried in Erica's back.

"What- why-" I couldn't form proper words.

"Well, it was Ginny's idea, and Luci was the one who did the research stuff to see if you could train a scorpion like you could break a horse, then I trained the scorpion to be friendly and okay with carrying people. Isn't it amazing?"

"Well, the ride was terrifying." The girl directly behind Erica spoke up. With a jolt, I recognized her as Luci, one of the two girls Nyssa and I gave a tour to.

"No it wasn't, it was awesome!" The girl in the very back, below the stinger, was smiling like crazy, a fire in her almond shaped eyes, as she pushed the reddish brown hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, for crazy people." Luci muttered as she reluctantly let go of Erica, the latter easily swinging off and landing on the ground.

"Erica, how do you know how to break a horse? I've never seen you ride a pegasi." Nyssa frowned.

"I grew up in redneckville." Erica pushed her bangs out of her face. "Sure, mom was famous, but she lived on this small farm in the middle of nowhere. She wanted a horse broken, she'd send me out to do it. First couple times I had no clue what I was doing, but the animals turned out fine."

I frowned. I knew Erica had been abused, but I honestly didn't know that much about her childhood.

"So, do you just not take lessons or something?" Nyssa asked, the frown disappearing from her face.

"I already know pretty much all there is to know, I can just take one a fly whenever I want." Erica shrugged.

"Um, okay." I rolled my eyes. That was typical of Erica to say that.

She must've seen me, though, because she quickly stammered out, "B- but, I mean, there is- isn't there- um,"

"What Erica's trying to say, is she could always get better." Luci said smoothly, letting Erica take a breath in and sigh in relief.

"Yeah, I'm not the best, I mean, I still need to start some trick riding, that could always be helpful, if more people know how to do it." Erica smiled, her composure back.

"What is it with you and the whole, this would be a good idea for battle, the more people that can do this, the more advantage we would have," I mocked. "It's not like we're at war or anything."

Erica looked me straight in the eye, all nervousness from earlier gone. "You never know what could happen."

Just pointing this out, but that really felt like a death sentence.

Nyssa shifted her weight. "You're right, Erica." Nyssa's eyes never left the forest floor. "Why don't you guys go back to camp, show Chiron what you've done. He'll be impressed."

Luci shrugged. "That's not a bad idea."

Ginny grinned. "Let's go faster this time!"

"Oh, please no," Luci groaned. "Please, slower."

"Oh come on, Lu," Ginny grinned. "Just think of it as gathering data, seeing what the top speed of a war scorpion is."

"I'd rather figure out the top speed from safely on the ground, thank you very much." Nevertheless, Luci swung herself back up on the scorpion, behind Erica, who gathered the reins in one hand, sitting deep in the weird saddle they had on it, fitting her feet into the stirrups.

"Why don't we try some target practice?" Erica was saying as they loped out of the clearing. "It'd be lots of fun, Gin, and we wouldn't have to go very fast, so hopes are Lu will be okay?"

I sighed as they rode off. "There is something seriously wrong with those three. Well, Luci seems like the voice of wisdom, so it's just Ginny and Erica. Though they don't always listen to Luci. . ."

Nyssa was frowning again. "Will, is Erica ever there when you guys take Ancient Greece?"

I looked at her. "No. She has a private tutor, because she's really good at it."

"That's what I thought too." Nyssa nodded, looking off at something. "But then I just realized I normally see her in the same class as Luci and Ginny- just the three of them and Annabeth, and Annabeth teaches the Poseidon, Hermes, and beginner classes."

"Well, that kinda makes sense." I said. "Luci and Ginny are beginners, and Erica probably studies with them to help them and get private tutoring from Annabeth, like going an extra mile or something."

"But that doesn't sound like something a child of Apollo would do." Nyssa turned and looked at me. "No offense. But it does sound more like something a child of Athena would do."

I shrugged. "That's just how Erica is. She skips out on sprinting, when the rest of us have it at 6:30, going to it instead when she finishes with Percy for advanced sword fighting at 10."

"And where is it held?"

"The beach, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Will," Nyssa looked up at me. "I see Percy at the beach. Every day, at 10. But never with a sword. And always with Annabeth, Luci, Ginny, Chiron, and Erica. As well as the rest of the kids who are learning English as a second language, or are just learning how to read."

"What are you saying?" I sat down on a nearby log. "Are you telling me that my sister doesn't know how to read, even after a year of being around her? How do you think she learns songs?"

"She probably can read music. I heard Ginny making a joke once to her, 'Remember, there are more letters than just A through G.' I thought she was just kidding around, with the whole child of Apollo deal, but now it fits, that she wouldn't know any more letters than what's on a music staff. If she can't read-"

"Which I'm pretty sure she can." I cut in. "Nyssa, I know I've had my head stuck up my butt for a long while now, but do you really think I'd be so blind as to not notice if my sister can't read?"

Silence fell over the clearing. A little ways off, we could hear Erica singing in Korean, then yelling, "GANGNAM STYLE!"

"Think about it." I said. "How would she know the Korean if she didn't look up the words, then ask a foreign kid from Korea how to say it?"

"Will," Nyssa frowned off into the trees. She was doing a lot of frowning. "When you hear a piece of music, do you automatically memorize it?"

"Sort of." I shrugged again. "After listening to it a couple times, where you can hear the lyrics clearly, it's engrained."

"Since Erica's talent is singing," Nyssa seemed to be thinking carefully. Her eyes unfocused as she concentrated, looking off to some point in the distance. We could hear Erica and her friends laughing and singing as they rode the scorpion. "Since Erica's talent is singing, do you think she would just be able to hear it once and have it memorized completely?"

"Maybe." Nyssa sat down next to me. I smiled slightly as I heard a girl scream, and several explosions rocked the forest. Erica and her friends must be having fun.

"What I don't get," I said, "Is how Erica went to Girl Scout Camp, met Ginny and Luci, knows how to break a horse, and seems to the outside world like she's perfectly fine. I mean, if her mother hates her, why was she given a horse, why was she allowed to go to Camp, it just doesn't add up."

"Well, Erica said her mom wanted a horse broken, it's not that Erica actually had a horse herself. She just knows how to ride one, break one. There's also the chance that she pulled some sort of deal with her mom to let her go to the camp one year in return for behaving or something?"

"That makes sense." Nyssa said.

"Unlike the whole 'She doesn't know how to read thing." I scoffed. Nyssa opened her mouth to protest, but I beat her to it. "No, it doesn't make sense! Erica reads all the time! Those little kiddy books to Abby, and Abby's always interrupting her as she reads, and then Erica pokes her in the stomach and makes her laugh. She also acts out plays for Lena, reading the script and making suggestions! She can read, Nyssa. Even if she is dyslexic."

Nyssa glared at me for a moment. "Whatever. That does make sense, but there's still something that doesn't add up."

"I'm not disagreeing with you there." I said, listening to the whoops and hollers of Erica and her friends. "But if there was something like that, I'd like to think Erica would trust me with that."

"Maybe she's just afraid that if she tells someone, someone might overhear something they're not supposed to."

"There is that." I glanced over to where I heard some rustling in the branches, but saw nothing.

"What were you going to ask me?" Nyssa looked at me, and my neck whipped around so I could look back at her.

"Oh, um," I started awkwardly. "I was just, um, wondering if, uh, maybe-" I took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nyssa's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at something past me. I turned around to see four of Nyssa's brothers, all of them very angry.

"What the Hades, Solace?" Leo snarled, his hands lighting on fire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Random Person With No Name has no lame excuse this time. I really have slacked up on updating. I hop this chapter makes it up to you guys, and I really feel bad for neglecting this. But I think such awesome readers as you understand the demands of high school. Just as a little heads-up, Will does a lot of swearing in this chapter, but I do not use swear words as a personal thing, so it's gonna say swearing and cussed and cursed a lot, instead of me quoting Will on the words he actually says. I think I've done that in the past in a couple of chapters, but I think this one is the worst by far.**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: According to You**

**Mood: Tired. I just got back from an audition, and I think it went relatively good.**

**Diss: Food making you tired. Seriously, Panera Bread, why do you have to be so good?!**

_Cause I wanna wrap you up/ Wanna kiss your lips/ I wanna make you feel wanted- Wanted by Hunter Hayes_

"Oh, crap." I scrambled away from Leo, Jake, and several of Nyssa's other brothers. "Oh, pegasi crap, this is bad, this is really, really-"

"You better run." Leo growled. "Just saying."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I turned on my heel, sprinting as fast as I could, tripping over several roots before falling into a rhythm.

"ERICA!" I shouted stumbling over a root, and using my hand to push myself back up as I kept running. I could hear Nyssa trying to hold off her brothers, and somewhere in the forest, I heard the Korean stop suddenly. She heard me.

I spared a quick glance behind me, and took a quick note of Leo pushing past Nyssa through the trees. I picked up the pace.

Looking forward again, I quickly dodged a looming tree, veering left and leaving the trail. Definitely not my best idea, but I was panicking.

"ERICAAA!" I yelled, louder and more desperate this time. I ran faster still, as the footsteps following me picked up the pace as well.

I reached a trail, and slid as I headed right, back towards camp. I was sprinting full on now, pouring on the speed. All of a sudden, a tannish blob with a shock of reddish blonde hair on top comes barging in my way. I almost fall over, trying to stop, but a hand grabs my shirt and I'm yanked on my feet.

"YAH!" Erica yelled, releasing me, safe on the back of the scorpion, and turned in the direction of camp. I grabbed Erica quickly, almost sliding back into the stinger.

The scorpion was surprisingly fast. It had a weird scuttling motion, covering great distances with each stride, rocking like a boat. I held on for dear life, trying not to scream in Erica's ear. We burst out of the forest and into camp, veering sharply to the right not to hit a poor satyr who started to run for it. I think it was Grover, but it could've been Kevin. Our ride was moving too fast for me to see.

"So what was it?" Erica asked, as we slowed down in front of the stables, at the water's edge. I looked over Long Island Sound.

"Huh?" I turned to her, shaken back to reality.

"What was it that you were running from?"

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, yeah, well, I kinda asked Nyssa to be my girlfriend, and, um, her brothers were right behind me, and they didn't look too happy. . ."

Erica stared at me, incredulous. She took a breath to say something, but just then Leo ran up, panting.

"Dude." He gasped, panting, almost falling over. "You must really like those pants."

I stared at Leo, confused, until Erica's annoyed voice got my attention.

"You do realize its a little tradition for the Hephaestus boys to light on fire the pants of any boy who asks out any of their sisters?

"What?" Was all I could manage.

"You're an idiot."

"Wait- what?"

"What what?"

"What you said?"

"What what?"

"No, before that."

"You're an idiot?"

Leo snickered. "So true."

"No, before that!" I grumbled.

"The lighting pants on fire thing?"

"Yeah."

"If you want me to warn you, it's too late."

I looked at Erica, confused out of my mind, until she pointed at my legs. I glanced down and yelped.

The entire time I was in the water, Leo was laughing. I promised myself that I would get my revenge next Capture the Flag.

I walked back to the cabin, dripping water everywhere, swearing softly under my breath, so Erica couldn't hear me over her laughter.

"Gosh, you're an idiot." She snorted once, and stopped laughing abruptly. Unfortunately, I had cursed again, so she immediately started laughing.

I rolled my eyes before storming into the golden shining cabin I called home. I stopped dead in my tracks, swearing again softly, as I almost tripped over a cardboard box right in front of the door.

"Sorry Will!" Josh ducked as Joel tossed another box over to Lena. "Shouldn't have put that in front of the door!"

"What's going on?" I picked up the box at my feet, and shifted another one out of the way of the door with my feet.

"We noticed how cluttered it was getting in here, and how disorganized, so we decided to clean up around here a bit!" Lena put the box down as Abby popped up out of a box full of packing peanuts, bits of styrofoam clinging to her hair. Erica leaned over and picked her up, settling the youngest sister on her hip easily, and moving to pick up another box.

"Careful, Erica, that one's heavy." Nick said. "Actually, Will, it was more like a box fell and almost landed on Tyler, so we figured we should do some cleaning. Erica, I told you to be careful with that!"

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Erica easily tucked the box under her arm and bent to pick up another. "They're not that heavy."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "He's just being an overprotective father to his electronic collapsible drum kit."

"Dude, that's awesome, I wanna see!" Brad started heading over, but one of the triplets- I think it was Nicole, since she had straight hair, but it could've been Mandy on a day when she straightened her hair, so I have no clue- whatever, one of the triplets stuck out her foot and tripped Brad, causing him to fall on a giant plastic bag of packing peanuts, and the little bits of plastic went flying everywhere. Abby giggled as Brad whipped around to glare at his triplet sister, who had nudged a box where her foot had been and was smiling innocently.

Brad stood up and got into a shouting match with his sister- from the sounds of it, is was Nicole, as Abby and Erica starting playing with the packing peanuts and tossing them everywhere. Joel and Nick got into a shouting match over who was putting what where, and Lena was flipping out at Jasmine for moving her idea notebook. Sarah was shouting across the cabin at Carliegh, looking for something or other, just as Lisa and Tyler starting quoting Shakespearian insults at each other. Jake was yelling at Zach for getting his film cables mixed up with his cello stuff. Lizzie and Mandy were arguing, because a bottle of Mandy's paint had been left open underneath the piano and when Lizzie tried to move it, paint squirted everywhere, so of course the other girl was to blame, and of course as the cabin dissolved into chaos, my right hand man, Josh, had fallen asleep.

This is one of those days I hate being cabin leader.

I walked out of there. Josh would wake up eventually, and get everything out of control. I grabbed my bow and arrow from outside the door where the cabin left them. I was down the front steps and headed towards the archery range when I heard my name.

"Will!" Erica yelled. "Come on, Will. Josh is sick, and hyped on cold meds, he's not waking up anytime soon."

I turned toward her, incredulous. "What do you want me to do? I can't even get a girlfriend, much less be a counselor. Anyone else would be able to lead them, not me."

"And yet you're the only one who can lead them." Erica glared at me. "Get it through your thick idiotic self pitying head that you are the best person to lead this cabin. You rarely lose your temper, and when you do, it's for a very, very good reason. If Carliegh was counselor, she'd be flipping out at people all the time, not giving any of us a break. Josh is the opposite. He's too relaxed, and we'd get away with anything. I know this is me saying this, but that's not always a good thing. We need you. Now if your pity fest is over, get back in this forsaken glowing cabin and get them to shut up. We'll talk later, because I think Abby's started crying."

I grinned to myself and Erica let her hands fall from her hips as she turned to open the door. "Hey, Erica?"

"What, dimwit?" She turned around, crossing her arms, holding up the door frame with her lanky, thin frame.

"You'll make an awesome counselor someday." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and glanced down at the ground, before looking back up at her.

"You know it." I would say what else Erica said, but I don't use those words.

She must've seen me flinch. "Wimp. You swear like a sailor and you wince when I say-"

"In my defense, I don't say that." I rolled my eyes and walked through the cabin door, and Erica unhitched herself and followed me through.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" I yelled as loud as I can. Every eye in the cabin turned and looked at me, even Abby as Erica picked her up out of a large box of packing peanuts, bits of them flying everywhere. They really did look like snow. "Before we do anything else, why don't we make this actually organized. . ."

(LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak)

"Ugh, Will why did you make us do this?" Nick whined, flopping down on the cabin steps as we stepped outside for some fresh air. We had finished just a minute ago, in time for dinner in 5 minutes, and we were all exhausted.

I snorted. "Last I checked, this was your idea, Nick."

"Why do you have to be right?"

I snickered softly, as Josh continued snoring loudly inside the cabin. I glanced at all of my siblings. Before the 2nd Titan War, we had been the biggest cabin, aside from Hermes. Now we are one of the smallest. It wasn't just that Dad had more kids than the others, he was just better at claiming them.

I was humming Wanted, by Hunter Hayes, and thinking of Nyssa. I hope she says yes.

Brad strummed softly on his guitar, a paper with TABS and chords on it on a clipboard in front of him, Zach fiddling with a camera next to him. Tyler scribbled in a small pocket notebook, his dark hair falling in his golden hazel eyes, which was really the only physical way you could tell he's the son of Apollo, thanks to his Hispanic descent. Mandy and Nicole both were doodling on twin sketchpads, flanking heir triplet brother on either side. Lizzie had stretched herself out on the other half of the steps, not taken up by me, and was casting hopeful glances over to the Demeter cabin, where Katie Gardner and one of her brothers were planting some flowers. Sarah and Jake each had their respective violin and cello with them, plucking in harmony, and occasionally, Brad would play a chord as they quietly debated over notes, settling whatever dispute, while Lena copied down the notes onto a sheet music notebook. After a few minutes, they seemed to have finished, and Erica held her hand for Tyler's poem notebook.

Lena also gave Erica the notebook she had been writing in, and upon glancing at it, my most obnoxious sister snorted. "Glad I wasn't the one writing that out." She carefully removed Abby from her lab, and moved next to me. While I had been zoning out, they had been writing a song. I scanned the notes quickly, and Erica was right, that would have been Hades to right out. Erica flipped her long hair as she nodded at Nick, who tapped the drum he had between his knees four times before Brad came in on the guitar.

Zach had started filming us, before the music started, and as the other instruments were added in, the more haunted the melody got.

Erica had been tapping beats on her knee, counting rests, and opened her mouth to sing. After a few lines, I joined in.

It was fun sitting there with everyone, bringing to life a song that had been written just moments before.

Erica ended the song by herself, repeating a phrase as instruments faded out, and then opened up and let the last high note soar. I got chills, listening to her, leaving the song hanging up there.

Abby jumped on Erica from behind when she was done. "That'll be the first song to go on your album when you make it big!"

A dark look flashed across Erica's face, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw it. If it was even there. It was gone as quickly as it came, as she bent over and flipped Abby over her shoulder.

Everyone started talking exitedly, but not frantic or loud enough to break the peaceful, happy atmosphere surrounding our cabin.

I was laughing at something the triplets had done, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, my smile got brighter as I saw it was Nyssa.

She didn't smile back, though. She shifted uncomfortably, before saying, "Will, can I talk to you?"

My own smile faded a bit when she wouldn't look up from the ground. "Sure."

"Not here."

I glanced back up at my siblings. "Erica, I'm leaving you in charge. Carliegh, you're second. Make sure nothing happens. I'll be back for dinner."

Erica and Carliegh both nodded, and everyone was watching me with wide, curious eyes as I followed Nyssa as we walked down the row and past a cabin to behind the Hephaestus cabin.

"Nyssa, what-" I didn't get the chance to finish.

"I've made up my mind."

"What?"

"You asked if I would be your girlfriend. I've made up my mind."

"Really?" I half smiled, allowing some hope to creep into my mind.

"Will, I-" she broke off, and looked up at me finally. She had been crying.

My smile dropped, and I immediately stepped forward and took her hands. "Nyssa, what's wrong?"

She took her hands from mine and turned slightly as the dinner conch sounded. "Will, I'm gonna have to say no."

She ran off before I could say anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Random Person with No Name is back! Thank you all so much for your patience with me. If any of you guys that actually read this, and you like Harry Potter, go check out my next gen fic, it's the only Harry Potter fic I have, titled James Potter and the Rise of the New Dark, which sounds pretty epic in my opinion. If you agree, lemme know in a review! If next gen fics aren't your cup of tea, drop me a pm, I have a story idea for Harry Potter going through my head, and the title will be Georgie, when I get around to writing it. It'll be a George/Fred brotherly fic, as George tries to move on, but still remember, his dearest brother. If you guys have any story ideas, let me know, so I can tell you what I think! I'd love to see any ideas you guys have! I won't steal them, I promise. ;p. Also, the drawings that Will is looking at? If you don't remember them, go take another look at chapter 4.**

**Mood: Full. We went to Pizza Hut for dinner, and the dessert is always the best part. . .**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Out of My Head, by Theory of a Deadman. Love them.**

**Diss: Why do James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George in the movies) have to be so dang SEXY?! I can't get them out of my head. . . Thank goodness there's no pictures of them shirtless, that I can find. . . ON that note, if any of you do find a picture of them shirtless, do please send me the link!**

_ And I can't get you out of my head/ God knows I've tried, but I just can't forget/ Those crazy night, and all the things that we did/ I can't get you out of my head- Out of My Head, by Theory of a Deadman_

I stood there in shock, as Nyssa ran away from me. I couldn't process what just happened.

But- just earlier- in the forest-

It didn't make any sense. And I was not fine with that.

"Will." Erica stopped in front of me, along with everyone else in my cabin.

"Whoa." Tyler stopped suddenly as well, causing Joel, Jake, Nick and the triplets to bump into him in succession. "Dude, you alright?"

"No." I just managed to get out. I swore softly, hoping Abby wouldn't hear me, but of course the little kid turned to Erica and promptly asked her what it meant.

"Will, what's happening?" Lisa had looked around Mandy and Nicole, squeezing around their shoulders.

"What are you doing back there, anyway?" Zack asked, looking up from his camera for once.

"Nothing, just-" My voice cut off. I needed to get a grip. "I had been talking to Nyssa. It wasn't- wasn't anything-"

But I couldn't say it. I felt so cliche, so uncontrolled, so _weak._ I didn't like the feeling, but I had it anyways.

"Alright." Lizzie looked at me scrutinizing. They all knew, except for maybe Jasmine, Abby, and Lena that something was up. "Let's go. Dinnertime."

I reluctantly followed them into the pavilion, where Chiron stood with some new campers. We all filed in quietly, compared to normal, and instead of grabbing food first and heading to the fires, we sat down immediately to welcome the new campers, two of them boys, one a girl.

"Alright, introduce yourselves." Chiron said gently.

"Bethany Wilson. I'm 16." The only girl up there said. She was kinda burly, obviously well muscled, but still had a slight frame. "We're from Connecticut. These are my little brothers, Devan, and Kevin." She said the first name like Dev- ann.

I heard the Stolls snort. There was no way these kids were siblings, unless they were of all the same Olympian parent.

Annabeth walked over- well, waddled, actually, as her due date was coming any day now. She smiled at the new campers, and offered her hand to shake, Percy not far behind her.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now, do you guys know who your Olympian parents are?"

She trailed off as Bethany shook her head no. "They're my brothers because they are close enough to be brothers. They're adopted." Bethany tensed up and took a protective half step in front of the two boys, brushing her light brown hair behind her ear.

Percy shrugged. "Alright."

"So no relation between you guys?"

"Our moms were friends." The littlest one said. He was about a head shorter than the other boy, and had dark chocolate brown skin, with the textured black hair that African Americans had. What was weird was the blonde streaks that were visible among the dark brown. "They were friends from a school they went to, were close enough to be sisters. That's why Thany's mom took us in after my mom and Kev's mom died."

"Thany? Is that what you prefer to be called?" Annabeth half smiled.

"No. I've threatened to disembowel him many times for calling me that, but he can't take a hint, can you Devie." She stressed the last word, which was an obvious nickname.

"Oh, come on Thany, you know you love us!" The last boy had a bright shock of red hair that had the air of no matter how many times you try to comb it down, it'll pop right back up.

"You're pushing it right now, Eva." Bethany smirked as the boy pouted.

"Whatever. I'm Kevin Roscoe, I'm 14." The boy with the red mop announced. "I like Vinnie better though."

Bethany put her hand on the smallest boy's shoulder, and smiled only very slightly at him as he came to the front. "I'm Devin Harper. I'm 11."

As he finished saying that, all the attention was drawn back to Vinnie as a golden sheath of grain appeared over his head. Katie Gardner waved him over as the rest of her siblings cheered, and we all clapped.

Chiron sent Bethany and Devin to go sit with the Hermes kids, which ended badly for the children of the god of mischief. The first time one of them tried something on Devan, Bethany smashed their faces into their dinner. Connor Stoll came up with a mashed potato mustache.

After dinner, we headed to the campfire, and our cabin headed up to get everything in order.

"Will." Erica waved me over. "Instead of that song we wrote earlier, you're singing this."

I looked down at the words, and read the first line. "I can't get you out of my head, God knows I've tried, but I just can't forget-"

I was cut off by Erica forcing a mike on my head. "Good luck!"

I set the sheet music up on the stand in front of me, and adjusted the microphone. "Check, check," I said, looking over at Erica. She gave me a thumbs up, and I saw Zach in the back of the ampitheater messing with a camera. I turned back to Erica, mouthing, 'You're filming me!' but she was very pointedly not looking at me, and was instead goofing off with some of her friends from Hermes.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to front. Erica came center stage holding a mike, tapped it, and didn't even blink when the feedback echoed through the ampitheater.

"Well that's one way to get your attention, sorry guys." Erica smiled before continuing. "So first up tonight is Will, he's gonna be singing a song,"

I waved as she gestured at me.

"We heard it on the radio in our cabin, figured it fit his current situation, and so we're making him sing it now."

I took a double take. Current situation?

"So take it away, Will."

I rubbed my sweaty hands on my shorts. "Uh, hey guys, um, I'm just gonna say I have no idea what they mean by current situation, so if I offend anyone out there, I'm just double checking, you all saw Erica force the headset on me, right? So, uh, don't kill me, kill her. So, uh, go ahead guys." I turned around and looked at Nick on the drums, and Brad on the guitar. Lizzie smirked at me, and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, the same shade of hazel as Tyler's.

I counted the rests, and started breathing. Soon it was my entrance. It's kinda hard to explain, but I recognized the song as Out of My Head, by Theory of a Deadman.

Suddenly it hit me. Nyssa.

Those little buggers.

I couldn't back out of it now though. "Maybe it was the way you talked. Maybe it was the way you laughed."

Alright, I got real philosophical as I was singing this in my head, so I'm just not gonna bother. Call me lazy, but it's a bunch of cliché crap that the song says, so go look it up, I'm not singing it again for you. I was bad enough the first time, when this was happening.

Not soon enough, the song was over. The ampitheater was silent, and I backed away from the edge of the stage, and took the headset off. I handed it to Erica as I walked off the stage, and waved out at the audience as slow applause finally started up. I walked out of the ampitheater as fast I could without looking like I was running away.

"Will!" It was Nyssa. I didn't glance over my shoulder. I was already humiliated enough.

As soon as I was out of sight of the campfire, I punched a tree. Why would they do that?

"Will!" I heard Nyssa call me again. This time I looked. She was closer than I wanted her to be. I ran, not ashamed. This was Nyssa. My best friend since kindergarten who I was madly in love with but she didn't return the feelings. I had nothing more to lose in front of her.

"WILLIAM SOLACE!" Nyssa all but screamed as I ran behind my cabin. I flopped down on the couch, and tried not to sob.

I'm really pathetic, aren't I?

"So that was your side of the story." She was right behind me now. "I guess it's only fair if I tell you mine."

I didn't respond, but she took that as a go ahead. "I had to turn you down. I just- I had to."

Well that explains so much.

"It was just- after everything- I couldn't" Nyssa took a shaky breath. I didn't move still.

"I'm scared."

I didn't breathe. I knew it gave away that I was listening, but I didn't care. Nyssa never got scared.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm terrified."

I sighed and rolled over onto my back to look at Nyssa. She had silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and hold her, tell her everything is going to be ok.

"I'm terrified that as soon as we leave for college in a few weeks you'll find new friends and forget all about me. I'm terrified that Erica is onto something, that something dark is rising. She's a daughter of Apollo. A powerful one at that. The legends all say that the more powerful daughters all are slightly prophetic. I'm not going to pretend to understand it, and I'm sure she doesn't fully understand it either, but you've seen her. She's almost paranoid, the way she's been talking and acting. I'm terrified that if she's right. . . If she is right, I could lose you. Forever."

I sat up fully, but looked down at my legs, which I had crossed criss-cross applesauce. The way we always had as kids.

"I'm afraid if I say yes to you- if I give in- then I will never have any control again. I would just lose myself to you and being with you and loving you, and then what happens if you pull away? What is left for me to pick up?"

"What is left for me to pick up?" My voice was hoarse. "You pulled away, just as I was getting ready to lose myself in you."

I really hated saying that, even though it was true. I was never one for soppy romance stories, for cheesy lines and whispering sweet nothings.

"I'm sorry." Nyssa gasped, holding back a sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait here." I said, and I walked past her around to the front of the cabin. The campfire was still going on, but the fire wasn't as tall or bright as it usually was this late in the summer.

I walked in the door, and over to my little cubbyhole we had organized this afternoon. I sat down in front of it, and pulled out my sketchbook. I flipped it to the page with the picture of Nyssa, that I had drawn so long ago on Half-Blood Hill. She was truly beautiful in this picture, the kind of pretty any guy would go for.

I personally thought she looked better back there behind my cabin, with tears streaming down her face, grease and motor oil on her hands and forehead, laying out her innermost fears to me.

I flipped it back a page, to the picture that I had told Nyssa I drew the night she flipped out at me for being superficial and shallow. It was one of the better ones, but I didn't care about that.

It was of a sunset, over Long Island Sound. The water was lapping at the feet of a man and woman, who had their backs to the person drawing.

It was a dream I had that night, after I had gone to bed. I had woken up, and I drew it, so I would never forget.

The man had short blonde hair, that was slightly spiky. It could've been any of the guys at camp with hair like that- Jason, the Demeter kid Lizzie has a crush on, or even me. But it was me. I just knew somehow. He was holding hands with the woman, and didn't look all too comfortable in the tuxedo he was wearing.

The woman was stunning, even though you just saw her from behind. Her white dress dragged behind her in the sand, and followed the curves of her body gracefully. Her head was turned such that you could see the sliver of a happy smile as she looked up at the man- me. Her black curls tumbled down her back in a way I had never seen her wear her hair before, as even when she was dressed up it was pulled back. They were so unfamiliar because of the way they fell down to her hips, but I would know them anywhere.

They were Nyssa's curls.

Collecting all the resolve I had, I burst out the cabin door, carrying the sketchbook. I almost slammed into Erica, who jumped in time, and I barely heard her say, "What- Will-" before jumping off the cabin's porch and running around to the back of the cabin.

Nyssa had taken a seat on one of the couches, shaking. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks.

"Here." I said, wincing when my voice cracked.

She glanced down at the picture, and smiled half heartedly. "I remember this picture. You showed it to me on Half-Blood Hill, before showing me the picture you had drawn of me just then."

She made to hand it back to me, put I pushed it back towards her. "Look at it."

"I did."

"Closely. Who are they?"

Nyssa frowned, and looked back down at the picture. "They look- almost- well, familiar. Like Annabeth and Percy except their genders are switched or something."

I could almost hear Erica snort as she and my siblings all watched from the control console of all the security cameras upstairs.

"Nyssa, they're us." I said bluntly. "I have no idea how I know, but that is me you are looking at in the picture."

She bowed her head to look down at the picture once more.

"That is why you shouldn't be afraid." I whispered. "At some point, that will be us."

Nyssa looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. She dropped her sketchbook, and I could've cared less. I flopped back onto the couch as she threw herself at me, and I hugged her close as she sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry- I'm so- sorry." Nyssa choked out, and I sat up, leaning against the arm of the sofa, sitting her in my lap, and wiping away her tears like I had so wanted to do minutes ago.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." I breathed, and tangled one of my hands in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around my middle, and buried her face in my chest. I couldn't help but smile as her dark curls were picked up by the wind and tossed everywhere.

"Nyssa." I whispered. I don't know why I kept whispering. It just felt right, in such a quiet moment. "I promise you. I will never leave. I will do my best not to hurt you. I will always be here for you. I will even be a cheesy, soppy, romantic if that is what you want. Even though I hate it."

She laughed into my chest.

"I promise that we can have forever, if that is what you want." My voice got even quieter. "And you are impossible to forget."

Nyssa pulled away slightly, probably to look up at me, but I pulled her back and held her close.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I breathed.

For a moment, I don't think she heard me. When she pulled away, I let her, and looked down at my hands in my lap.

Next thing I know, her arms were around my neck, and she was kissing me.

And it was better than any of the other times we had kissed.

This time, I knew there were more to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Random Person with No Name is in shock. Alright guys. This is the penultimate- *gaspbigword* – chapter. We have two options. There can be a sequel or an epilogue. The sequel will take a bit of work for me to think through, and you guys need to let me know in your reviews and a poll on my profile which you want me to do. I won't make my decision immediately, because I want to hear what you think, and if you want to have a sequel, and have some ideas what I could do, let me know. It's up to you guys for want you want to read. So LET ME KNOW!**

**You people are amazing. This is incredible, I love you all so much.**

**Mood: Emotional. Sappy. Much like Will, I hate both.**

**Song I'm Listening To: A Team by Ed Sheeran- love him so much.**

**Diss: I hate to say this, but the feeling I have that I'm almost done this story. . . That I won't have to worry about writing it anymore. . . It's a weird feeling. I want to keep writing, but the whole point of this story was Will falls in love, and it's not easy, but he gets there eventually. I have no ideas for a sequel at the moment, only rough images. Let me know what you guys want.**

_I don't know why I'm scared/ I've been here before/ Every feeling/ Every word- One and Only by Adele_

I wake up in the cupboard I call a bed with a smile on my face. The beds in here really were ridiculous. I can't even sit up properly. It's a miracle no one's suffocated.

That Devan kid, that arrived at camp last night, was claimed at the campfire last night, after I had run out. He was in one of bunks below me, and apparently he can't sit up properly either. I heard a dull thunk and a muttered "ow" and I have to admit, I snickered slightly.

I slid open the doors of my bunk, and crawled out. I slid the doors shut, still smiling. When the doors were closed, they blended into the wall and looked like the rest of the cabinets holding all of the other crap we used to have floating around in the main part of the cabin. All that was there now were instruments, and a couple writing desks. I leaned against the doors of the recording booth, and smiled at all the times I remember Zach and Tyler would hide in there and pop out to scare Lee and Michael. I miss those guys. Lee was the one to teach me archery, and how to play guitar. Michael taught me healing, and he introduced me to Nyssa.

When I thought of her, my smile grew bigger, and I probably looked like an idiot. I sat down on one of the benches and picked up Lee's old guitar, that I had attempted to teach Nyssa one time. The results were disastrous. She was more interested in how one was made than in playing.

Abby crawled out of her bunk, quickly followed by Erica. They were normally the first ones up. Abby was slightly surprised at me being up, but she came over and gave me a hug. I pressed a kiss on her blonde curls that were more than slightly tangled, as Erica snuck up behind the child with a comb. I released Abby in time for her to dodge Erica and almost run into the piano.

I watched their little game as everyone else slowly woke up. Devan was still having trouble opening his door, but it popped open when Abby ran into it, finally unable to escape Erica. They wore matching looks of surprise and disorientation as Abby flopped onto the ground and Devan rubbed his head. They looked at each other until Abby smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Good Morning!" Abby released him, and ran straight into Erica's waiting arms. The munchkin squirmed until Erica released her, her short curls only slightly less tangled.

I smiled around at all my brothers and sisters. Some of them were morning people, some of them not so much. Just like the Hermes kids having similar features, there was some feature of all of them that glowed a golden color. Zach, Abby, Lizzie, Joel, Lena, and I all had golden blonde hair. Erica had bright red hair, but her skin had an everlasting tan, and so did Carliegh, Josh, Lisa, and Nick. Tyler, Jasmine, Jake, and the triplets all had golden hazel eyes.

Devan, however, was different. He was African America, but what I didn't notice last night was the streaks of blonde that ran through his shaggy, textured hair. His eyes weren't a golden hazel, which wouldn't have been so unusual. They were hazel, but more green and dark brown than gold.

All of my younger siblings, with the exception of Abby and Devan, were sending me knowing looks. They were probably in Erica and Zach's control room watching footage from behind the cabin last night.

I rolled my eyes as Brad waggled his eyebrows suggestively as I called out, "Cabin 7, fall in!"

Josh slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed his bow, coming to stand in front of me. Carliegh stuffed something in her pocket before grabbing her backpack and falling in. Sarah, then Erica, Lizzie, Zach, Nick, Brad, Nicole, Mandy- those last three often switched, as triplets- and then Joel, Tyler, Jake, Lena, Lisa, Jasmine, and Abby. I smiled down the line as they adjusted backpacks, or quivers, or in Erica's case, a suspicious looking package marked, 'Delevir to the Stolls if fuond.' They still couldn't spell, after years of tutoring from Annabeth. Course, it could just be their dyslexia- it was almost as bad as Percy's.

These thoughts were banished from my mind when the box rattled.

I eyed the box once more as Erica smiled as innocently as possible for someone like her. I shrugged, before noticing Devan in a corner, looking lost.

"Don't you want breakfast, man?" I turned around, smiling at him.

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" Devan shifted uncomfortably.

Abby ran over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the line. "Come with me!" She smiled at him brightly, and he gave a hesitant smile back.

I smiled once more, before opening the door to the cabin, and stopping shortly as I saw Nyssa and Leo arguing, flames dancing through his hair.

"It is not a stupid idea to try and make everlasting flaming arrows! You wouldn't have to worry about lighting them before you shoot them, and you wouldn't have to worry about them going out!"

Nyssa groaned. "Leo, they will burn you. Well, not you, but- you get my idea! Not all of us are fireproof!"

Leo noticed me just then. "Will! Don't you think it would be convenient to have flaming arrows that never burned down or went out?"

"I think it would light the rest of the quiver on fire." I said. "If you could find some way to control that, so that way the fire doesn't spread until the arrow hits its target, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea."

Nyssa smiled at me, and I grinned back. The moment was ruined shortly.

"Yes!" Leo yelled. "Now it's time for bacon!" He ran off, dragging Nyssa behind him. She managed to turn and wave at me, and I waved back, goofy smile never leaving my face.

Josh gave me a little push, and I could hear Nick and Tyler catcalling. I walked to breakfast, walking past the Hephaestus cabin, where they all stood sleepily, except for Leo and Nyssa, as Leo blabbered on excitedly and Nyssa was then dragging him to breakfast. It was funny, how easily she could pick him up.

We laughed, and I winked at her. She smiled, and I swear a faint blush colored her face.

("Just for the record, I did not blush. Leo would have noticed, and it would have distracted me."

"Seriously? You wait til now to interrupt my story?"

"Shut up Will.")

So anyway, we walked on up to breakfast. When we reached the braziers, I threw in a huge pancake and the juciest cantaloupe.

'To Dad, and Hephaestus, for not incinerating me, and Aphrodite, as well, since everything worked out.'

Breakfast was noisy, as usual. Everyone was goofing off, and even Devan got into the fun. He was distracted, though, when that girl- Bethany, I think- walked in with the Hermes cabin. Both of the Stolls had matching black eyes, and Bethany looked surprisingly smug.

"I'll be back." Devan got up quickly and ran over to Bethany. Erica was hot on his heels, heading over to the Stolls, making fun of their bruises before relinquishing the suspicious box.

Other than that, breakfast was uneventful. So was the rest of the day, until Ability Training with Hephaestus.

We were in the forges that day, and the Hephaestus kids were working while we Apollo kids were trying to see if we could dissipate some of the heat. Not that either of our groups minded. It was just everyone else in camp who didn't like it.

I was watching Nyssa as she worked, when I felt hands on my back. I turned around to see Abby pushing me in Nyssa's direction. She gave me a toothy smile, before going back to pushing. I took the hint and walked over.

"I think it just got a bit hotter in here." I smiled as I walked over to Nyssa.

She frowned and rubbed sweat off her forehead, leaving motor oil splashed across instead. I grinned, as she said, "I don't feel a difference."

I grinned broader. "Wherever you are, it's definitely hot. You look good."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't fight the smile that crept onto her face. I sat down in a chair facing the opposite direction as her workbench.

("Think the desk arrangement on Castle, like how Castle and Beckett sit."

"I didn't know you watched that- hey, stop interrupting me!")

We sat and talked for the rest of the time, teasing and flirting. Nyssa almost smacked me when Leo dropped something, and she bent down to pick it up. In my defense, the angle was quite nice, and Nyssa does have a very nice-

I'll stop talking about that.

I hugged Nyssa goodbye at the end of the hour, and headed on to swordfighting, with Poseidon.

Percy was talking to Annabeth, who was wanting to go somewhere, but Percy wouldn't let her. Carliegh, Jasmine, and I walked over to see what the issue was.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid!" Annabeth crossed her arms on top of her bloated stomach.

"I know, but you shouldn't be walking around more than absolutely necessary." Percy pleaded.

"He's right Annabeth." I said. She was about to argue with me, but suddenly her face contorted into pain.

"Ugh," She let out, and Percy was sitting down next to her in an instant.

"Annabeth?" Worry laced his voice, and he wrapped an arm around Annabeth. She grasped his hand as her face cleared again.

"I'm fine, Percy." She shivered a bit. "That was normal. It's been happening since yesterday."

"Yeah, no." I said. "That's not normal. You're coming into the infirmary."

Annabeth glared at me, and opened her mouth to protest, when her face creased in pain again. She whimpered slightly, and gasped.

"Her water's broke." Carliegh sat down on the other side of Annabeth. Jasmine ran off to the rest of our cabin, and they scattered, most of them headed toward the infirmary.

We helped Annabeth to her feet, and started walking as quickly as we could to the infirmary. My siblings were running everywhere, reporting to me.

"I've started running a bath, it'll help you relax."

"Will, where do you want the towels?"

"There's a bed set up in the back."

"Someone get Chiron."

"I'll do it." Erica ran past me.

"Erica!" I called after her. "Don't come back in until we're done!"

She nodded. We both knew she would pass out, so no arguments came.

"Where's that thermometer?"

"Why do we need a thermometer?"

"Put it back, Jake. We don't need the thermometer."

"Oh, that's where it went."

"Shut up Tyler."

"Make me!"

"Guys!" I yelled. "Now is not the time. Get the blood pressure monitor."

The order was relayed until someone grabbed it. Abby fluffed a pillow, and adjusted it as Annabeth laid down.

"I got the timer."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"1 minute."

"That's not good." I muttered. "Annabeth, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I'm sorry!" She groaned.

From there it was all a blur. Percy diligently held Annabeth's hand as she screamed profanities at him. I think someone made Abby put on earplugs. I don't remember how much time passed.

The three little boys were born soon. The first was quickly followed by the second, only 3 minutes between them, but the third held on. 14 minutes later, the third Jackson son was born.

Annabeth and Percy both had broad smiles as they held their sons. Zach grabbed a camera and took a couple pictures.

"What are their names?" Abby was bouncing up and down, clearly excited.

"I'm holding Paul Matthew." Percy smiled broadly down at the little blue bundle in his arms.

"This little guy is Fredrick Grover." Annabeth smiled sleepily, and Percy took the green mess of blankets. The last one, in a red blanket, was screaming at the top of his little lungs.

"And Mr. Screamer is Lucas William." Annabeth smiled at me, as I realized what they were saying.

At that moment, Travis and Grover came bursting in through the door, followed by Hazel, Piper, and Nyssa.

"Travis," Percy smiled. "This is Paul Matthew Jackson." He carefully handed Travis the baby. "He's your godson. Don't ask why."

Travis smiled hugely, and I noticed Katie had slipped in through the door and was watching quietly. All of my siblings were resting against the wall, and Erica had slipped in. They were watching, smiling broadly.

"Hazel," Annabeth smiled at the younger girl. "You're his godmother."

Hazel smiled and clapped her hands. Travis handed her the wriggling baby, and she tucked the blue blanket back around Paul.

"Grover, Piper, this is Frederick Grover Jackson." Grover looked absolutely shocked at the name, and Piper gladly took the green blanket-wrapped baby.

Annabeth chuckled at Grover's face. "You can call your godson Fred."

Grover's jaw dropped and Piper cooed at the squirming baby.

"Will, Nyssa, Percy called us forward and handed Nyssa the baby in the red blanket. "Meet your godson, Lucas William Jackson."

Nyssa smiled down at the baby boy, and I wrapped my arms around her from behind, leaning way down to rest my head on her shoulder. It helped that I was on the lower step of the staircase thing in the middle of the infirmary.

Nyssa smiled at me as I looked down at the infant. He squirmed around, and I held out one of my fingers. One of his tiny hands grasped it, while the other one formed a tiny fist and waved around, almost hitting Nyssa. The child screwed up his tiny face and wailed, his entire skull flushing red as blood rushed to his head. Nyssa quickly handed him back to Annabeth, and Hazel and Piper did the same.

Zach ordered us all into one big picture, and waved Chiron, Frank, Jason, Katie, and Leo into the picture as well.

We all smiled as Leo bent his face down to Paul's. We all laughed as a little fist came out and bopped him in the face.

Zach was everywhere taking pictures and video. Erica started singing "Happy Birthday" for some reason, and a lot of kids joined in. Nico had slipped in at some point, hugged Hazel hello, and made his way over to Erica. She threw her arms around him, and he smiled.

I got to hold Lucas at some point. "Hey, Annabeth." I said. "Why don't we call him Luke?"

The smiles from everyone who heard was enough confirmation.

It really was the perfect day.

**Awwwww. Will's a sweetheart, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Alright, I'm gonna remind you guys again. There will be one more chapter after this. You guys need to let me know whether or not you want it to be another happy chapter like this one, or if you want Will to feel pain, blah blah blah. The happy chapter will be an epilogue, pain chapter will set everything up for a sequel.**

** SO REVIEW!**

** Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,**

** Random Person with No Name**


	22. Epilogue

**Random Person with No Name apologizes for the wait. It wasn't as bad as some of the other waits I've left you guys on, but still. It really hasn't sunken in yet that this is the last chapter. This story is about to be finished in about 2,000 words or so. I can't comprehend that. Honestly, there was just something about finishing this story that freaked me out.**

**Mood: Apprehensive.**

**Song that's Stuck in my Head: A song my brother and I came up with about thinking about spinach. . . I never fail to be weird, do I. . .**

**Diss: this weird feeling that I have that this is last chapter. . .**

_Forever can never be long enough for me/ To feel like I've had long enough with you- Marry Me, by Train_

"Awwww! That's so cute Daddy!" My little princess smiled up at me. I ran a hand through Katelyn Annabel Solace's curly blonde hair. She struggled to climb into my lap, and I easily picked up the 3 year old and set her on my lap. "Daddy, can we hear about your wedding?"

Malcolm Leo Solace groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch. His dark brown curls splayed everywhere, and it really was incredible how much he looked like his Uncle Leo. His twin, Michael Lee, was a perfect copy of me though, and sat at his mother's feet.

My beautiful wife picked up the squirmy 5 year old and held him on her lap. He stopped moving. "Be good. You can pick the next story if you want." Mike took this opportunity to glare up at his brother.

"Dada said me!" Little Erica Maisy whined from where she clung to my feet. I picked her up, and Katie held her hand as the 1 and ½ year old wriggled around.

Mal and Mike huffed, and Nyssa smiled at me over Mal's head. After all these years, and the feeling never gets old.

"Alright. Well, it went a little like this." I took a deep breath, and Katie shifted on my lap.

_Will and Nyssa eventually have 6 kids. At the time the first bit takes place, Nyssa is only a few weeks pregnant with the twins Carliegh Abigail and Rebecca Amelia._

I paced back and forth in the Apollo cabin. Josh, Malcolm, and Zach were all taking turns throwing paper balls into a trash can. Josh was smoking them, and he was lying upside down, on the other side of the cabin.

I could help but smile at the three of them. Malcolm and I were now 25, and we still got into more trouble than we should admit to.

("I'll tell you guys when you're older. Some of the stuff we did-"

"Don't even think about it, Solace."

"Yes ma'am.")

Anyways, Josh was now 24, and Zach was 22. It was weird seeing all my siblings all grown up. Baby Abby was now 14, and last I heard from her she got an audition to be a dancer in some musical movie thing.

Erica, now 22 as well, poked her head in the door. Long gone were the unmanageable locks of red hair. She got tired of the frizzies one day, and stormed off to the Aphrodite cabin. Half an hour later, she had come back, hair cropped close to her skull, and apparently the do was called a pixie cut. She had let her hair grow out a little bit, and it had curled too, so it was now a messy pile of curls on her head.

Think Percy Weasley in Sorcerer's Stone.

Don't tell her I said that.

You can tell her it actually does look kinda cool though.

Anyways, she poked her head in the door. "It's time Will."

I got up, and dragged Malcolm by his ear.

"Hey! Hey! It took Annabeth forever to brush the hair! I am not going to sit through that again!"

I rolled my eyes, but released the ear of my best man. I tried not to snicker as I noticed that his carefully combed dark blonde hair stuck out funny right above his ear where I had grabbed him.

Erica rolled her eyes, and held the door open wider. The dark golden dress that marked her as a bridesmaid looked surprisingly good on her. The silky material swished around her legs, and she quickly retied the knot of the halter top before reemerging from the cabin in front of me.

The wedding would be on the beach. My mom, the triplets, and Henry would be there, along with Nyssa's mother, Maisy. Malcolm's girlfriend, Dee, was smiling at him from the pews. It took him long enough to get a girl.

Overall, it was small. Annabeth and Percy with their 4 kids- Paul, Fred, and Luke were now 6, and little Bianca Sally was now 4- and my brothers and sisters, and Nyssa's brothers and sisters, along with a few of our friends outside of our cabins, made up the guests from camp. Dee was mortal, and so was my family and step-family, and so was Maisy, obviously.

I stood there fidgeting slightly. I remembered Annabeth and Percy's wedding, and I was glad I wasn't as nervous as he had been.

I smiled as I saw Erica, then Katie Gardner, and most hilariously, Clarisse come out as bridesmaids. Nyssa had picked one of her sisters, Donna, to be her maid of honor. Abby had been replaced as youngest a long time ago, and now a little 5 year old girl, Delilah, was the baby of the Apollo cabin. She was our flower girl.

Watching Nyssa walk down the aisle was the best moment of my life thus far. She was radiant. I think Malcolm had to reach over and close my mouth, it was hanging open so far.

Nyssa's dress was nothing fancy. Thin straps, beaded with something sparkly, connected across the middle of the neckline. The bodice part was all scrunchy vertically, before coming to a belt thing that went all the way to the back of the dress. The rest of the dress just flowed down to the ground, and it had the slightest train.

Her hair was just how I liked it. There was nothing tying it back, and the soft breeze blew the curls around her face, forming a halo of their own. It had grown longer over the years, and now reached down to her waist.

I have to be honest, I barely remember saying our vows. I know that's the most important part and all, but I just remember having this big goofy smile on my face and zoning out until the rings. Well, I do remember part of my vows was "I promise that we can have forever, if that is what you want."

Our rings were simple. Mine was just a simple gold band, and I thought it was funny Nyssa's ring could fit inside of mine. Nyssa's was a little more detailed, but all it had special was the phrase "I promise that we can have forever." engraved on the inside. It was in my handwriting too, Leo did some crazy magic voodoo stuff and just had me write it on a piece of paper, WABAM it's in the ring.

The reception was next. It was fun, even with the small number of people here. I think Travis and Connor snuck in a couple other people from camp. It was rather funny when Connor got his girl friend, Lou Ellen, wasted and she went out on the dance floor, lifted up-

("William Solace."

"They'll figure out eventually, poor Lou was getting teased for weeks by Connor cause of how it was from Harry Potter!"

"Will."

"That's a story for when you're older. Moving on.")

At the end of the day, just at sundown, I was at the bar with Malcolm, laughing at some story Percy, Travis, and Connor were telling, when I noticed Nyssa was over at the edge of the beach, looking out at the sunset.

I slipped past Malcolm, which wasn't hard to do. Dee had come over and they were giggling at each other.

As I approached Nyssa, I ran a hand through my hair. It was sticking up all over the place now, but I didn't care. The wind had picked up a bit, and Nyssa's hair was lifted with it, her long curls tumbling down to her hips.

I reached out for her hand, and turned back to the ocean. Nyssa turned and smiled at me, and I grinned. The sunset was really beautiful.

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, a loud flash was heard.

Nyssa and I turned around, and we both glared at Danny. Devan, now 17, shrugged from behind our younger half brother.

Danny was 14, and he had mousy brown hair. His eyes were a bright blue, making up for his lackluster hair, and he had the permanent tan that some of my siblings all had, marking them as a child of Apollo. It was pretty obvious his talent was photography, and although Zach left camp before Danny got there, Zach was still a hero to the kid.

Devan was doing well. I had left camp to go to college, leaving Erica as cabin leader, much to the chagrin of Carliegh. I had explained to her that Erica had more time left in camp than she did, as Carliegh was planning on going to med school a year early, but she had always wanted to be counselor. Erica immediately made her co-head, but then Carliegh left. 3 years later, Erica left, and left Nick in charge, with Lisa as his co-head, and then 2 years later, Nick had left camp to get a head start on his music career. Lisa passed on the counselor position, and Devan accepted the position as Abby was still too young. Devan had been counselor for a year now, and had really filled out from the scrawny 11 year old he used to be. Broad shouldered and well muscled, he was (finally) dating one of the first people he met at camp: that Hermes girl, Morgan, that I mentioned. They had gone on a quest together, and had gotten very close. He keeps her in line, and she gets him in trouble. It works for them.

The golden streaks in his hair, that set him apart from anyone else in our cabin, were as vibrant as ever, and his green eyes sparkled as Danny ran off to get more pictures.

"How's it going, man?" I asked the 17 year old.

He shrugged. "It's been good. Morgan's great."

Another new addition, Greg, burst out coughing. It sounded oddly like 'in-

("Don't even say it."

"But it was funny!"

"Your youngest is 18 months. Your eldest are 5. I want to save the awkward conversations for as long as possible."

". . .Good point.")

So anyway, Greg made an inappropriate comment, and Devan rolled his eyes. He grabbed the 13 year old's head, and shoved him away. We made small talk for a little bit, but he soon ran off to find his older adopted sister, Bethany.

Soon, Nyssa and I had left for our honeymoon. We went on a small trip to California for a few days, to visit our families and meet the triplet's families. I wasn't too happy with James flirting with Abby, and it was kinda weird, seeing how he's my stepbrother and she's my half sister, but once they figured that out, there was an acceptable distance between them. It was only slightly awkward the one time I was left alone in a room with him, but we all got over it.

Maisy Harris was happy to have us all in her house, but the last night we were there, she kicked us out. Nyssa and I were pretty confused until she handed me a slip of paper with the address of a hotel on it and winked. I looked down at the paper, and I could just make out:

We made reservations for you. Honeymoon suite. ;) Good night!

We both blushed furiously, but it ended up to be the best night of the honeymoon, in my opinion.

We headed back to camp the next morning, and when we got there, settled into our new apartment. New Rome and the two camps all worked together to build a New Athens in an empty corner of the camp after the Giant War, and Annabeth and Percy, with the help of a couple other campers, set up our little house for us while we were away.

And that's where we are now.

_Inevitably, as Will and Nyssa's kids grew older, many fights arose. Since the boys were outnumbered, 2:1, Erica Maisy would often side with the boys. Mal took after his namesakes, being both smart and hyper in the Hephaestus cabin, and Mike settled in well with the Apollo cabin, taking after his namesakes as well. Erica Maisy also took after her namesake, and Chiron had to call on Will and Nyssa more than once to ask their daughter to please stop lighting the Apollo cabin on fire, and if she was to experiment, it was to be in the forges. The original Erica couldn't have been more proud. Katie took more to the Apollo cabin, and despite her obvious efforts and frustration, Erica Maisy would still act out. Carliegh and Becca both joined the Hephaestus cabin, but often joined Mal, Erica Maisy, and other mischievous Apollo campers in elaborate schemes._

It was our wedding anniversary today, and all the kids were running around. I never would have thought I would end up married to Nyssa, with two little boys and two little girls.

I smiled at Malcolm as he helped his pregnant wife through the door, snickering when she snapped at him. She was only about a month and a half along, but Malcolm was overly protective and was driving her nuts.

The twins threw themselves at Malcolm and Dee, but quickly detangled themselves when Uncle Leo came in, sporting gifts, getting Katie and Erica's attention too. Malcolm tried not to look too put out, but snickered when Leo was abandoned for my younger sisters, Erica and Abby.

It was Erica and Abby then snickered in turn when James, Amelia, and Mary came through the door, as Leo and Malcolm obviously expected them to be abandoned, but the munchkins merely said hi as Erica tried to get Erica Maisy to kindly release her hair because she really did not appreciate that thank you very much.

I couldn't help but laugh as all the aunts and uncles figured out who the favorites were. More people kept coming in. Percy and Annabeth were there. Paul, Fred, and Luke were 12 now, and Bianca was 10.

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Gosh.**

**It's done.**

**HOLY CRAP!**

**Thank you all so so so so so sosososo much. I love you all.**

**Any questions, or comments? Leave a review or a pm. If you want to see one shots of during the times that I skipped, I can post them. But now, thank yous!**

**Favorites:**

BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR

.APHRODITE01

Daughter of Hypnos

Demigod Bluez

DisneyLover14

Fox Berrie

Greakfreak

HpvsHG

IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus

ImmaNerd98

Iskandar06

Kifo Entiegon

KittyKitKatChocoCat

Lady Spectrum

LanceOceanic

Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek

Milocat

Nyx Calliope

Panwild1

PiperGrace

Rochelle287

SakuraFlutist

Shimmering. Water17

Shor Anderson

SonOfPosidon29

SupernaturalHero1542

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

TinyRules

UltimatePJfan99

XxSeLeNAxX

crazyinlove395

hanonmm

harrypotterfanforever247

magicdemi-god223

meganflutefire12

my pretty kitty7

**Followers:**

BeccaH -BoOl LuVeR

Daughter of Hypnos

Demigod Bluez

Fox Berrie

Greakfreak

HpvsHG

Heinah

ImmaNerd98

Iskandar06

Kifo Entiegon

KittyKitKatChocoCat

LaCubanitaDeMiami

LaLa2552

Lady Spectrum

Leezar

Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek

LoveMusicandLiveForever

MichaelPhelpsfanatic101

Miette in the Rain

Milocat

Nobody95

Nyx Calliope

PiperGrace

Rochelle287

SakuraFlutist

ShadowHuntress101

Shimmering. Water17

Shor Anderson

Starstreaker

SupernaturalHero1542

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm -Is there a story behind your name? If so, I want to hear it.

TheJazzyDolphin

The Regal Warrior

UltimatePJfan99

WisestOwl

angel38380

bginch4949

camaridge

dekaliedoscopia

harrypotterfanforever247

julie662

littlebitclever

magicdemi-god223

meganflutefire12

my pretty kitty7

sashar360

wouldyoufancymystory

xbloomxx

**And Finally, Reviewers!**

Caitlyn

newfoundedfantasy

SupernaturalHero1542

Sakura Flutist

Wisest Owl

littlebitclever

Amazing girl

guest- There are like a billion of these, so thanks all!

Me Myself and Not You

Annabethrulez120

HpvsHG

Lady Spectrum

Charlie Hartley

PiperGrace

Christie Laurenn

Daughter of Hypnos

SonofPosidon29

magicdemi-god223

SmileyApollo1

.APHRODITE01

harrypotterfanforever247

beyano

Miette in the Rain

Bandssavedmylife

IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus

PJOshipper

ImmaNerd98

Nyx Calliope

happyfacehappyface

daughterofplutowazzup

Separate Entity

Kifo Entiegon

anon

BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR -I think I finally got the hang of typing your name. . .

my pretty kitty7

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

COOKIEmonster

LaLa2552

The Chesire Cat

Fox Berrie

**I'm done.**

**HOLY CRAP! Thank you all so so much. Again. This wouldn't be possible without all the reviews kicking me in the butt, and urging me on. I am so happy that people look past the first couple chapters- because quite honestly, they were crap- and actually gave this story a chance. I can't believe so many people reviewed and followed this story, even from the beginning. I wouldn't have, quite honestly.**

**I have another Harry Potter fic undergoing planning, which is really me just thinking about writing a story until I actually sit down and write it. The rough summary is as follows:**

**I can't stand looking in a mirror, but sometimes I will spend hours looking into one. Just to see his face again. But it's not his face. Even though no one else could tell us apart, we spent one night just listing everything about us that was different, because Angelina and Alicia had made a joke that we were just the same person, a long time ago in Hogwarts. But now, those differences are all I can think about. And I just want him back, at least for one more night, so we can talk about what we have in common. Because believe it or not, it's not much.**

** So yeah. Lemme know what you think!**

** I can't think of any other thing I want to say. . .**

** This word document has now reached 14 pages. I think I'll stop.**

** Signing out,**

** Random Person with No Name.**


End file.
